Dead and Damned
by IrisMikaelson
Summary: 6ft tall Alva was two years older than her brother Eric Northman. Her Maker turned her against her will and he uses the Makers Command often to keep her his possession, his slave. She misses her brother more than anything, will they ever be reunited?It is also a Godric/oc
1. The Turning

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter One: The Turning**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe… I hope you enjoy my story and my Alva. I'd love to hear your thoughts. So please review :)**

 **Warning: Some chapters may be disturbing. But you _are_ dealing with vampires who are 1,000 years in the past. They're not going to be fluffy bunnies, they will only show love for a select few. Is that not how they work in the show? Vampires aren't the most compassionate lot. **

**Sorry for the cruelty you will see none the less. But if they weren't blood thirsty it would be OOC. Again. They are vampires people. However, I promise Alva is not going to be heartless. She will love her family and later Godric. But she isn't a fluffy bunny and neither is Godric.  
**

* * *

My long blond hair was in braids. My eyes, one a light brown and the other a sky blue, were hard and my jaw locked. I stood with my back straight and head high. I wrapped my fur cloak tighter around me as a harsh wind whipped around us all. My grandmother passed away two nights ago. My grandfather, the king before my Father, already passed away. My family and our village were at her funeral. Everyone was finishing putting all of the gifts into the boat. There were fruits, drinks, jewelry, some of her belongings, wooden carvings, and a lot of other gifts in the boat already. The amount and value of the goods were dependent upon the social group to which the deceased belonged.

Knowing that she went in her sleep and it was painless should make me feel better. Knowing that she is enjoying her time reunited with Grandfather in Valhalla should make it better also. However, all I can feel is loss and fury. Grandmother was a wonderful, strong, loving, intelligent, amusing woman and I hate that she is gone. I haven't wept for her yet and I didn't want to. I loathe crying, so I held onto my fury instead. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and it jerked me from my thoughts. I looked over to see my younger brother looking at me with an expression on his face that was a mixture of sadness and anger. I know Eric was just as angry about her passing as I was. We were both close to her.

"Om jag hör en mer röst säga hur underbart en tid hon måste ha i Valhalla, kommer jag att döda dem." _**(If I hear one more voice say how wonderful a time she must be having in Valhalla, I will kill them.)**_ A 14 winters old Eric told me angrily. His shoulder length blond hair was loose around his face, sky blue eyes were hard, and brows furrowed.

"Jag kommer att hjälpa dig." _**(I will help you.)**_ I replied, my tone identical to his.

I took a sharp, frustrated intake of breath and Eric tightened his hold on my waist. I saw the last of the villagers finishing with the gifts. Father then walked to the boat and pushed it into the water with the help of some of the warriors. After it was in the water he walked over to Mother, Eric, and I. Finally, I thought to myself, this fucking thing is almost over.

A handful of men shot arrows that were on fire at Grandmothers boat. As it went up in flames the whispers that had been going around seized completely. Minutes passed in absolute silence. As much as I hated to admit it in my current mood, it was a beautiful sight. The flames leapt high into the night air. The whole boat was on fire now, the flames danced and swayed in the breeze. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away, I needed to get away. I turned around sharply and stormed into the woods behind us. My hands that were still gripping my cloak were balled into tight fists.

"Alva" I heard my Mother's voice hiss at me in disapproval, "Få tillbaka här just detta ögonblick." _**(Get back here right this instant.)**_

I ignored her and continued to storm angrily into the woods. My chest felt like somebody was strangling it. I couldn't be there anymore. I would go back of course, but I needed to be by myself for just a few minutes. Against my will I felt my eyes start to burn with tears. My legs felt too weak to hold me up anymore and I collapsed onto my knees in the dirt. I put my fists against my traitorous eyes and my head on the ground. Damn it! I fucking hate everything about this! I hate her death. I hate the stupid funeral. I hate how Mother, Father, Eric and I are the last of our family now. I also hated that at sunrise I know Father and Eric are going away on a hunting trip for Odin knows how long. I felt nothing but loss, fury, and hatred. I don't know how long I stayed there in that position but the next thing I knew Eric's voice was cutting through my dark thoughts.

"Alva! Alva!" Eric called to me and I got to my feet, turning in the direction of his voice. "Mor och far berättade för mig att komma och hämta dig. Det är dags att gå hem syster." _**(Mother and Father told me to come get you. It is time to go home sister.)**_

As I started toward Eric I heard another voice. The voice of a frightened child calling for help in the opposite direction. One of the children of the village must have wandered off. I swore under my breath and headed for it. I am not sure how much help I will be if the little boy is being attacked by something. I don't have any weapons with me but I have to try my best.

My heart beating so hard I could hear it. I hope I am not too late. I hope I can help the young boy. I burst into a clearing and came to a complete stop, horror and shock filling me. The sight I saw was not the one I expected to see. Instead of a frightened child in need of help, I saw a demon. He was in the middle of the clearing. He had jaw length unruly oak brown hair. There was a wicked open mouthed smile on his bloody face. I could see two teeth that were longer than normal, they were also very pointed. He was wearing a tunic and tight trousers. He wore no cloak but he didn't seem cold. How was that possible? At his feet was the body of a mangled woman. Her neck was ripped open and blood was pooling around her. I stumbled back in fear.

What kind of demon was this horrific little boy? He appeared to be no older than 10 winters but I had a feeling, looking into his grass green eyes full of malice and glee, that he was much older. In the blink of an eye he went from 10 feet away to less than two inches from me. I jumped startled and he let out a laugh that was misleadingly angelic. I took a few quick steps back and in the next instant I was flying through the air. My back slammed into a tree and the breath was knocked out of me. My whole body hurt so badly, black dots danced in my vision and my head spun. I let out a breathless whimper of pain and the demon laughed again.

I was equally as angry as I was frightened. I have never seen anyone as fast and strong as this demon child. I wish I had my sword so I could run him through. Suddenly he was crouching with his legs on both side of my thighs and one hand above my head on the tree. His wicked little face was a breath away.

"Komma bort." _**(Get away.)**_ Was all I could managed to say to him in my pain. I tried to make my voice as fierce and intimidating as possible but the look on his face said it didn't work.

"Eller om du kommer att göra vad exakt?" _**(Or you will do what exactly?)**_ His replied an arrogant look on his bloody cherubic face.

My mismatched eyes were locked with his grass green ones. I ignored the pain my body was in and focused my attention on the demon boy. I licked my teeth in frustration. There was no way I was getting out of this situation until he let me, that much was clear.

Eric! He was in the woods looking for me! A fresh wave of fear hit me along with fierce protectiveness. What if he hurt him next?! What if he killed him like he did that woman? I hoped with all my might that he focused on me and left my little brother alone. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him.

The look in the boy's eyes changed and suddenly my mind went nearly blank.

"Berätta vad du heter." _**(Tell me what you are called.)**_ His voice changed also and I found myself answering him before I could stop myself.

"Alva" I replied to him, my voice monotone.

"Lyssna noga Alva," _**(Listen closely Alva,)**_ His tone and the look in his eyes changed back. I cursed myself for answering his question. What I am called is none of his business. "Du är nu mitt. Vi kommer att spendera varje kväll tillsammans för resten av alltid." _**(You are now mine. We will spend every night together for the rest of always.)**_

His words repulsed me. I leaned to the left out of reflex to put distance between us, big mistake. Agony shot up my spin and my head started spinning again. Then I felt a sharp sensation stab my neck. The last thing I thought before blacking out was, please don't hurt Eric.

I woke up in the ground feeling confused, angry, and starving. My hands curled in claws and I dug myself out instinctively. When I was out of the ground I looked around, and my confusion grew. I could see everything in far more detail than I could previously. I could also hear more than I should be able to. I could hear the all the insects around me, the sound of an animal drinking water somewhere behind me, and the fast beating sound a heart. It was the heartbeat that I focused on. I could hear the blood flowing like a waterfall. To my horror, I felt sharp foreign teeth come down with a _snit._ They cut my tongue and lip. I could taste my own blood. I straightened from my crouch and realized in that instant what must have happened. I felt idiotic for not realizing it sooner.

That horrible demon boy turned _me_ into a demon too! Hatred joined the other emotions swirling inside me. A snarl ripped passed my sneering lips. I heard the sound of running and turned my head to the left. He came to a stop three feet from me. I looked down at him harshly. In his hands he was holding an unconscious man, which he threw at my feet. My nostrils flared in my temper and the most amazingly delicious smell filled my head. It caused every other thought to vanish.

I knelt down and my eyes were locked on the unknown man's throat, I could see the steady beating there. My hunger along with the smell made my head go fuzzy. Before I knew what I was doing, I struck. I gulped down mouthful after mouthful of the most delicious liquid. It was better than honey but all too soon the man ran dry. I pulled away still hungry. The sound of delighted laughter made my head jerk up sharply, blood running down my chin. The boy stood there laughing and it broke me free from my fuzzy thoughts. In the next instant I was 7 feet further away. I was disgusted at my actions, at the boy, at what he made me. I snarled at him and he laughed harder.

"Vi kommer att ha så mycket roligt min skatt." _**(We are going to have so much fun my treasure)**_ He laughed, grass colored eyes filled with wickedness.

* * *

 **I couldn't find a way to Translate English to Old Norse so I had to settle for Swedish. If there are any errors in my translation I am sorry. I got the translation off of Google Translate. It's the best I can do.**


	2. 50 years later

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Two: 50 years later**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe…**

* * *

I just got done bathing in the river that I was now sitting on the edge of. I kicked my feet around in the water absentmindedly. I was putting my waist length straight blond hair in braids. Leif, my maker, left me here early the night before. Using the Makers Command he ordered me to stay by the river until his return. I could not go more than a mile away from it.

I wished, and not for the first time, that Leif would have at least let me keep my fur cloak. He left it there in the woods that night so many years ago. Eric made me that cloak from the kills of his first hunt. I smiled a little at the memory. He had been so excited upon his return. On and on he went, telling me in detail about where they went, what he killed, and how one day he just knew he would be better than Father. I had listened to his excited rambling fondly, he was always trying to impress.

A full moon later Eric had come up to me. I remember how proud he had looked. He smirked at me and led me to his room. As we were standing outside of it he told me to close my eyes, I made sure to roll them before doing so. I remember hearing him push the cloth away that led to his room and then silence before I heard the ruffling of the cloth moving again. When he told me I could open my eyes again there he stood. He looked so proud of himself as he held up the fur cloak. It was beautiful. I instantly put it on me and told him how much I loved it. Every day since the full moon before he had been working on it, he told me.

He could be quite the little nuisance but he could also be the sweetest and most fun. I adored him so. Even when we got into fights we were not angry at each other long. Though our fights _could_ get very bad, I recalled with a snort. We were either thick as thieves or at each other's throats, there was no in-between.

I switch to another memory. The memory of Mother telling me about how my name was the female version of the name Alf. I can still hear Mothers voice telling me the legend of him.

 _Once there was a king named Alf, he was the suitor of a reluctant maiden named Alfhild. She avoided marrying him by disguising herself as a warrior. When they fought however, she was so impressed by his strength that she changed her mind._

I felt the presence of my maker before I heard him. It made any and all positive emotions leave me. I turned to face him, the top half of my hair in thin braids and the bottom half loose. It was how my hair usually was styled.

"Kom Alva" _**(Come Alva)**_ He ordered with a snap of his fingers. My only response was to glare.

"Som din tillverkare befaller jag dig att komma hit." _**(As your maker I command you to come here.)**_ His voice was stern. Against my will I stood up and walked slowly over to him. "Jag har lite kul hyvlat. Så följ mig noga, din tillverkare befaller jag dig." _**(I have some fun planed. So follow me closely, as your maker I command you.)**_

He ran passed me and jumped over the wide river. My body move without my permission and followed him, my jaw was clenched tight. I highly doubt I am going to enjoy anything he has planned. We were running so fast the scenery should have blurred but I saw everything in great detail. I hope we feed first before his "fun".

I did not ask where he had been, I could not care less. Honestly I wish he would have stayed away longer. I am so sick of his presence. Aside from the humans, I do not get to see anyone but mostly him. Sometimes I get to meet others of our kind. When I do get to see some though, it is rarely a pleasant experience.

I could sense the presence of some of our kind and dread filled me. I knew exactly what kind of fun he was planning. It is not the first time he has done this. He is going to force me to fight them. He very much enjoys doing that. Sometimes they are the same age as me or younger so I have a chance, but more often than not he makes me pick fights with night demons much older than me. One's he knows I cannot beat. He makes sure he is older than them though. Right before I meet true death he kills my opponent but not before I get a thorough beating. I try my best, but there is not much I can do in a fight with a night demon three times my age.

Leif and I come into a clearing and come to a stop. There stood two of them. One was a woman with hair the color of fire, she was a foot shorter than me. While she might look older physically I knew she was the younger one. The other was a man with vivid amber eyes. They stood side by side. The man looked giddy while the woman looked frightened. I could feel that the woman was turned around the time I was. The man however, was quite a bit older than me.

"Salve amicus." _**(Hello friend.)**_ Leif greeted in Latin and he opened his arms wide for a moment before dropping them.

"Salve." _**(**_ _ **Hello.**_ _ **)**_ The man greeted in response with a dark smile, raven hair falling into his face. He jerked his head in my direction without taking his eyes off Leif. "Sic est tantum pugnatore? Ea est filia nisi ferox tall." _ **(So this is your fighter? She is a tall one but my child is fierce in battle.)**_

"Viking est fili mi. Certamen esse eam gravida. Alva meum longe acrius." _**(My child is a Viking. Your child is no match for her. My Alva is far fiercer.)**_ His tone was cocky, so was his wide smile. I yearned to punch it off of him. They're making us their entertainment, it was annoying.

"Viderimus." _**(We shall see.)**_ He pushed the woman to the middle of the clearing harshly. She stumbled only slightly before straightening. Her posture was ridged. Her scared eyes looked into my cold ones.

"Alva." Leif said to me sternly. "Cum enim dico vobis quia unus ex vobis pugnam mors occurrit . Rip molares eius pro me. Quia dominabitur tui qui te iubeo." _**(When I say, you will fight until one of you meets true death. Rip her fangs out for me. As your maker, I command you.)**_

I walked over to the middle of the clearing, wishing I could rip Leif's fangs out instead. I felt nothing as I came to a stop two feet from the woman and looked into her scared face. Her fangs came down and she bared them at me with a snarl in a pitiful attempt to be intimidating. I curled my upper lip, flashing my own fangs at her in response.

"Slagsmål." _**(Fight.)**_ Leif commanded, his tone delighted as he switched from Latin to my mother tongue.


	3. The Fight

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Three: The Fight**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

My opponent took a swipe at me with her right hand. I flipped over her and spun around in response. Then I kicking her in the middle of her back and crouched. She jumped to her feet after face planting in the dirt. I scoffed, _this_ was his fierce fighter?! That was such a pitiful first move. She hissed at my scoff, baring her fangs at me again.

We circled each other, both of us looking closely for any sign of weakness. I licked one of my fangs at her tauntingly. If she loses her temper she will be less of a threat. I can tell she would be the one that will let her emotions cloud her judgement and not think strategically. The look that flashed in her eyes after my taunt said I was correct.

"Miselle agni." _**(Poor wee lamb.)**_ I say to her patronizingly in Latin as we circled.

"Vos nescitis quidquam!" _**(You know nothing!)**_ She says through clenched teeth. I could see her fingers twitch a little.

It was stupidly easy to ruffle her feathers. With little effort I have already found a weakness and used it to get under her skin. The key to battle is to distance yourself from your emotions. They will make you act rashly. I know that from experience.

I jerked forward a little bit, acting like I was going to lunge and my opponent shot toward me. It let me have the upper hand. She went to claw my face but I grabbed her by the throat and slammed my knee into her stomach. She hissed in pain and dug her hand into my side, causing a deep gash to appear that healed instantly. I threw her away from me and toward a tree. Her feet hit the tree and she used the leverage to push herself toward me quickly. She tree fell backward with a loud _THUD._ I ducked to the side and spun quickly around to face her as she landed in a crouch. She snarled at me loudly and I flashed my fangs with a snicker.

"Scortum." _**(Whore)**_ She swore at me.

I laughed a cold laugh at her and licked one of my fangs at her again. She says that like I am supposed to care what she thinks. She pounces at me again and this time I manage to pin her down. She tries to throw me off but is unsuccessful.

I quickly reach up while I use my legs to keep her pinned and rip out her fangs. I toss the fangs away to the side. Blood fills her mouth as she screams in agony. Next I swipe my hand and behead her in one motion. She explodes and her blood and guts go all over me and the ground.

"Det var underbart, min skatt." _**(That was wonderful, my treasure.)**_ Leif praised, clapping enthusiastically.

I stand up, drenched in blood, and turn to face him. My expression was void of any and all emotion. Not that I don't enjoy a good fight to let off steam, I mean who didn't, but I do not enjoy being his entertainment. Leif's cherubic face was grinning widely but the woman's maker did not seem nearly as happy.

"Lpsa got felicis." _**(She got lucky.)**_ He said with a deep frown on his face, speaking Latin.

"Fili mi vicit. Terra mea." _ **(My child won. The land is mine.)**_ My Maker retorted smugly.

He made me fight for land that would be his? Typical Leif. He should fight for his own damn land. Lazy little shit.

The man glared at Leif and then at me before speeding off. Good riddance, do the area a favor and never come back.

"Jag är hungrig." _**(I am hungry)**_ I say, my voice flat as I looked down into green eyes.

"Naturligtvis mitt husdjur." _**(Of course my pet.)**_ He says to me with an annoying little smile. "Följ mig. Vi kommer att bada först." _**(Follow me. We shall bathe first.)**_

He grabbed my arm tightly and took off in the direction we came. When we got beside the river he released his grip momentarily. Only to pin me down face first into the dirt.

"Prata inte med mig med ut som talat med första." _**(**_ _ **Do not speak to me without being spoken to first.**_ _ **)**_ He hissed in my ear, digging his legs and hands painfully into my body. "Jag kommer att säga när du matar och när du inte mata." _**(I will say when you feed and when you do not feed.)**_

He got off me after he finished speaking and I stood up straight, looking down at him with a cold expression and a tight jaw. My fangs ached to drop in my anger but I resisted. He looked up at me, his expression daring me to do something. To take a swipe at him. I am not strong enough to win that fight. He is much too old and my Maker to boot. If I did try to fight him he would either beat me the old fashioned way or use the Makers Command.

I took my dress off before getting into the water. I threw the ruined thing off to the side carelessly. As I was scrubbing myself to get all the blood and dirt off, Leif spoke.

"Som din tillverkare befaller jag dig att bo i floden tills min återkomst." _ **(As your maker I command you to stay in the river until my return.)**_ He said casually before running East.

I snarled at his retreating back and scrubbed myself more harshly in my temper. Then I ducked under the water and decided to lay on the bottom of the river. The water danced around me, sliding along my body enjoyably. I hope he picks a fight with an older demon one night and meets true death. Then I would never have to see him again and I would be free. I loathe being his little slave. I loathe him.


	4. Tattooed Stranger

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Four: Tattooed Stranger**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

I hummed to myself as I explored. It has been 3 nights since the fight and Leif and I have recently arrived at the land that I won for him. So far it has been very beautiful. My Maker is exploring also, but he is 5 miles away. I am very surprised that is he is letting me explore so much on my own. 5 miles I can explore all by myself? Usually 1 mile is the maximum I am allowed to roam on my own. It's also surprising how much land is now his. The man was very stupid for making this land apart of their agreement. I hear the sound of running water. It sounds like a water fall. I sang a song in my head as I approached it. It was called Song for Odin.

 _I sing of the tales of The Wanderer  
The rider of Yggdrasill  
He gave up an eye into Mimir's Well  
Where deeply, he drank his fill._

The waterfall was stunning. It was gushing over the rocks. At its widest point, it was surging and plunging down the mountain. At the bottom it had a beautiful serenity-pool, it was crystal clear I could see down into the rocky bottom. Fronds of forest-green plants waved gently in the depths. The nectar sweet smell of the spring flowers, mixed with the smell of the waterfall was a lovely mixture.

 _For nine long nights, Old Hárr, hung he  
In search of the spoken spell;  
The Runes that he found drew sounds for man  
And down, from The Tree, he fell._

I took off my dress and hung it on a tree branch. Then I ran, flipped into the air, and landed in the water with a splash. I swam in gentle circles and looked up at the night sky. The moon was full and bright. The stars winked at me. I continued to hum softly as I sung to myself in my head.

 _A snake, he slid through Gunnloð's court;  
The Mead of Poetry sought;  
Three sips, and he fled as eagle's wing;  
By Suttung, was never caught._

The sound of someone approaching me quickly caused me to go silent, I could tell it was one of my kind. I looked to the west and waited. He stopped at the tree line and looked at me. He appeared to be no older than 15, a year younger than when I was turned. But I could tell he was the oldest of my kind I have ever come across. He was a few decades over 1,000, it rolled off of him in waves.

He stood no taller than 5 foot 6, his brunette hair fell around his attractive face messily and stopped at his ears. His muscular chest was bare and I could see the most interesting tribal markings on him. One went from one shoulder to the other, it looked like a necklace, in spikes. Both of his upper arms had one that circled around his bicep. The one on the right were zigzags, there were 7 of them. The one on the left were two rows of tribal letters. All of his markings were beautiful. His grey-blue eyes surrounded by long dark lashes eyed me playfully and his lips were in a smirk.

"Hej där." _**(Hello there.)**_ I say to the stunning stranger. While there was no doubt he was intriguing, I was also wary. His age was intimidating.

"Hej vacker kvinna, kan jag gå med dig?" _**(Hello lovely lady, may I join you?)**_ He purred. His accent was very unique and pleasing to the ear.

"Jag kan knappt stoppa dig." _**(I can hardly stop you.)**_ I reply, a smile curled on my lips against my will.

He chuckled at my response, his pretty eyes flashed with mischief. In a blink of an eye he took off his trousers and jumped in the water with me. He flipped and I saw a unique serpent marking going up his spine and an angry looking red circular brand on his shoulder blade.

"Vad är du ringde härlig?" _**(What are you called, lovely?)**_ He asks when he came to the surface.

I shake my head no at him playfully. I smile a small open mouthed smile and run my tongue along one fang flirtatiously, I couldn't resist.

"Du kommer att vara så är du?" _ **(You are going to be like that are you?)**_ His voice deepens a bit. His smile is predatory as we circle each other in the water.

I flash my fangs at him tauntingly. Unlike when I did it to the woman, this time I was being playful. My mismatched eyes locked with his mesmerizing grey-blue.

"Jag kommer att göra dig berätta." _**(I will make you tell me.)**_ He states flirting right back and he flashes his own fangs.

"Hur ska du göra det exakt?" _ **(How will you do that exactly?)**_ I ask him, tone full of sass.

Before he can reply I feel a sharp tug at my naval and I grimace. Leif is calling for me, I have to go. I never hated him more than I did then. Of course he would call me back now, when I wanted to go back the least. The beauty across from me quirks an eyebrow questioningly.

"Mina kokare samtal, Jag måste gå." _ **(My maker calls, I must go)**_ I say in response to his silent query. I get out and dressed in the next instant.

"Jag förstår, jag måste gå till mitt eget barn snart." _**(**_ _ **I understand, I have to go to my own child soon.**_ _ **)**_ He says with a nod of his attractive head. "Jag ska se er igen, älskar _ **." (I shall see you again, love.)**_

I smile at him one last time before running to Leif. I sure do hope I see the beauty again, he is quite something. There is so much about him I long to know. What is he called? What are the stories associated with his markings? Who is his child? Those questions and more fill my head as I approach my maker.


	5. Aliens?

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Five: Aliens?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot. Thank you for the follows and favorites. I appreciate it. :-)**

* * *

I came to a stop 5 feet from Leif. His clothes were covered in blood but his face was clean. At his feet there were two unconscious humans, a man who seemed to be about my height and a very short plump woman. My fangs itched in my gums. I hope they were for me. If they aren't, and he is fucking with me, I will throw a stake at his face. I keep my face blank as I look from the humans to my maker, waiting for his consent. An annoyingly wide grin stretches across his face.

"Ja, vad väntar du på? Njuta." _**(Well, what are you waiting for? Enjoy.)**_ He bounced on the edge of his heels. Really? He has the nerve to ask me that? If I had tried to eating them without waiting for his permission he would have given me a beating.

In less than a second I was kneeling close to the woman. Grabbing her ankle I dragged her body the rest of the way to me. My fang slid out of my gums and into her neck easily and quickly. I slowly sipped at her blood, wanting to savor it. When she ran dry I threw her body behind me and reached for the man. I savored his blood just as I did the woman, he tasted better in my opinion. When he ran dry I stood up straight and tilted my head a bit, my eyes looking the man up and down. Then I glanced down at myself. My dress was in tatters and the man's clothes seemed to be in good condition. I stripped him and then myself. I put on the man's tunic and shimmied into his trousers. He was rather big around the middle and the trousers were falling off of me. So I ripped a strip of my ruined dress and tied it around my waist to keep the trousers up and the tunic down. Other than that though, it wasn't a horrible fit.

I felt an unexpected tug at my naval and it caused me to stumble ever so slightly. I look to my Maker sharply, my mismatched eyes glaring daggers. He laughed loudly with a clap of his little hands. He was so obnoxious. He moved quickly and grabbed my wrist before running north.

"Jag hittade en bra plats för oss. Jag fick just klar att bli av med de människor som brukade bo där." _**(I found a great place for us. Just got done getting rid of the people that used to live there.)**_ He says while we run.

After a minute or so of running Leif halted. We've reached our destination. My eyes looked at the top of a hill and the castle that stood there. It had tall grey walls made of stone and four colossal towers at each corner. It was a beautiful sight. Leif let go of my wrist and out of the corner of my eye I see him looking up at me.

"Som din tillverkare befaller jag dig att bo i Castel och inte lämna för resten av natten." _**(As your maker I command you to stay in the castel and not leave for the rest of the night.)**_ He orders me. Then he takes off toward the south. I roll my eyes and went up the hill and into the castle.

I hummed under my breath as I looked around. It had open halls and twenty foot ceilings. There were cloth tapestries on the walls and many, many bedrooms rooms. Some were nicer than others. There was a secret passageway that lead to a large underground room. I smirked as I looked around inside it, this would be perfect for when I am dead for the day. I heard a _pop_ and then a weak heartbeat. Confused and cautious I head up to where the sound was heard.

Then I smelt a scent unlike anything I have ever smelt before. It was amazing, too amazing. The sweet scent filled my head and I no longer had control of myself. My world went red and hazy. All I cared about and all I wanted was that scent, to have that blood.

I burst into the room completely rabid, snarling and huffing. Then a light hit my chest, I flew backwards and through a stone wall. I laid completely still for a few seconds in utter agony. One good thing about it though, was that it brought me back to myself. I stopped breathing so the scent couldn't drive me mad again. Next I flipped up into a crouch, my fang bared. I was tense and ready to fight the new threat.

When I saw the man that was lying across from me the sneer fell off my face. He was weak and had a deep gash on his side that was pouring blood. I almost swayed at the memory of the scent of that blood but I steeled myself.

"Μείνετε πίσω , σκλάβος της νύχτας." _**(Stay back, slave of night.)**_ The wounded man panted in Greek.

Slave of night? That's new. I stayed still in my crouch as I observed him. He was skinny with a torn bloody tunic and bloody trousers. His body had a thin layer of sweat. He was sitting down with his back leaning on a wall. His head was tilted to lay on his shoulder. His golden brown hair was drenched and sticking to his face and neck. To my surprise I could see pointed ears. Icy blue eyes looked at me with fire and warning despite the severely weakened state he was currently in.

I felt an emotion while I looked at him that I thought I lost ages ago. Compassion. I am not sure what exactly it was, but something about him reminded me of my Eric. He didn't look much like Eric, but the look in his eyes and the personality there reminded me of him somehow. It pulled at my heart. I took a step forward and I saw light appear in his hands. I quickly held up my hands in a gesture that showed I meant no harm. I sure as fuck didn't want to experience that again. When the light disappeared I slowly made my way to him.

I made sure that I didn't breathe. As amazing as his scent was, I didn't like to lose control like that. He looked at me with suspicion but he needn't worry, I honestly meant him no harm. It was odd to care about a dying person. To want to save them instead of finishing them off.

When I go him I slowly lifted my hand to my lips. He watched with wary eyes as I bit my hand harshly with my fangs. I quickly held my hand over the gash before my hand healed. I repeated it a few times before the deep gash healed completely. I heard his weak heartbeat get a little bit stronger.

He looked at me surprised and grateful. I smirked back at him.


	6. Answers

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Six: Answers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

We continued to look at one another, question in both of our eyes. I don't blame him for being surprised that I helped him. Smelling like that, he must not get friendly greetings from my kind. I am full of questions. What is he? Where is he from? What happened to him? Can he do more than the teleporting earlier and that light attack? Do all of his kind call mine 'slave of night'? I had to admit it was an amusingly fitting name.

"Γιατί να σώσει τη ζωή μου?" _ **(Why did you save my life?)**_ He asked me in Greek, confused but grateful. He lifted his head from resting on his shoulder, icy blue eyes searching my face.

I shrugged and winked my light brown eye at him in response before asking my own question. There was no way I was telling the pointed eared man about Eric.

"Τι εισαι?" _**(What are you?)**_ I asked curiously, careful not to breathe. I do not require oxygen like a human does. I am dead. Unlike a human, I can talk just fine for long periods of time without breathing at all. The reason my kind do breath is for our heightened sense of smell.

"Τι είμαι πηγαίνει από πολλά ονόματα" _**(**_ _ **What I am goes by many names.**_ _ **)**_ He replies. I am sure he is only giving me this information to repay me for saving him. "Οι ηλικιωμένοι, νεράιδες, Αλλοδαπών είναι μερικά." _**(The Old People, Fairies, Aliens are a few.)**_

I tilted my head and sat back on my heels. I put my arms on my knees. Interesting, I thought to myself. Fairies? The Old People? Aliens? I have never heard of any supernatural beings by that name.

"Σύγχυση? Αυτός είναι κατανοητό, σκλάβος της νύχτας." _**(**_ _ **Confused? That's understandable, slave of night.**_ _ **)**_ He says next. "Υπήρξε ένας πόλεμος πριν από πολλά χρόνια. Είδος σας σχεδόν θηρεύονται ορυχείο στην εξάλειψη." _**(There was a war many years ago. Your kind nearly hunted mine into extinction.)**_

His tone got bitter toward the end. I hope he wasn't looking for an apology. He does realize how he smells doesn't he? I have never heard of this war, has Leif? Well he was 5 centuries old, perhaps he contributed. What about the beauty at the waterfall? Did he participate? I cocked my eyebrow at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Είδος μου παραδέχτηκε την ήττα και κατέφυγε στο τέλος. Είδος μου ζει σε μια άλλη διάσταση τώρα, αλλά υπάρχουν πύλες σε αυτόν τον κόσμο." _**(My kind admitted defeat and fled at the end. We live in another dimension now, but there are portals to this world.)**_ His tone still has a slightly bitter edge to it.

How fascinating. What other creatures are there that I do not know about? What other dimensions? Why would the fairies want to come back here? I suppose this dimension is better than that one.

"Τι ονομάζεται." _**(What are you called?)**_

"Alexios." He answers me before asking the same thing. His name means defender. "Τι ονομάζεται?" _**(What you called?)**_

"Alva. Τι άλλο μπορείς να κάνεις?" _**(What else can you do?)**_ I inquire next. It was good that I didn't try to finish Alexios off after he attacked me. All the new information I was receiving was interesting. Of course I always enjoy learning new things. Whether it be about supernatural beings, cultures, or a language.

"Μπορούμε να εισέλθουν άλλοι όνειρα, δημιουργώντας αυταπάτες, τηλεπάθεια. Δεν μπορεί να διαβάσει τα είδη σας πειράζει αν. Δεν είμαστε αθάνατοι, αλλά μπορούμε να ζήσουμε πολύ μακρά ζωή. Οι πιο ισχυρές μπορούν να ζήσουν χιλιάδες χρόνια." _**(We can enter others dreams, create illusions, telepathy, we cannot read your kinds mind though. We are not immortal but we can live very long lives. The more powerful ones can live thousands of years.)**_

The tension in my limbs at his list was released a little at the words, "we cannot read your kinds minds". I nodded my head, keeping my expression neutral. I was impressed by the abilities of his kind and relieved that my thoughts were still solely my own. However, he didn't mention being supernaturally fast or strong. He also can't heal fast. If I were to throw a dagger or something at him and he were to be weakened, I could win a fight. He obviously cannot teleport away or create an illusion to win a fight if he were weakened. Of course he can still do the light attack, and that is a very good advantage. He seems to be very good at those. I suppose if I needed to win a fight against a fairy in the future, I would need to keep moving and use my strength and speed to my advantage. I am not planning to fight him or any other fairy but it's still good information to know, just in case.

"Σας ευχαριστούμε για την επούλωση μένα Alva." _ **(Thank you for healing me Alva)**_ Alexios says to me before teleporting away with a _pop._

My crouched form stood up straight at his exit. I honestly thought he would leave sooner. However, I was glad he didn't and decided to answer my questions. I still have more questions but I doubt I will ever see him again to get them. I found out about the war and what his kind could do. One of the things I _did not_ find out about was their culture. My Makers presence drawing closer caused me to quick clean the blood to make the smell in here less like fairy. Then I ran downstairs toward the secret passage way, away from the entrance, and listened closely.

"Alva!" I heard him shout furiously. As much as my pride doesn't was to admit it, a little fear creeps in. He likes to take his anger out on me when he is in a horrible mood. It's always painful. I felt a tug at my naval and it forces my body toward the entrance. Leif is standing there waiting for me. His clothes have more blood on them than before. His little hands are balled into fist and his grass green eyes are flashing with outrage.

"Låg på marken och inte flytta förrän jag säga, som din tillverkare befaller jag dig." _**(Lay on the ground and don't move until I say, as your maker I command you.)**_ Leif snarls at me.

I clench my jaw tight and obey, cursing Odin for whatever has put him in this mood. I see him snap a wooden chair and rip off one of legs. Then he proceeds to move as fast as his little but old body will allow and beat me all over with it. The bones in my face, arms, legs, and ribs break and heal repeatedly. I make sure to not make a single sound, no matter how much it hurts. I will _not_ give him the satisfaction. I am not sure how long this went on for exactly, but it felt like ages.

"Lämna och begrava dig själv. Sunrise kommer att vara här snart, din tillverkare befaller jag dig." _**(Leave and bury yourself. Sunrise will be here soon, as your maker I command you.)**_ He ordered when he was done, tone no longer angry.


	7. The King

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Seven: The King**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot. I doubt the word Sheriff existed or was used nearly 1,000 years ago, but work with me.**

* * *

As soon as the sun set my body was completely alert. My hands curled into claws and I dug myself out of the ground. I was immediately greeted with the sight of the large secret room in the castle Leif and I are living at, temporarily I am sure. We do not stay in one place for very long.

I stood up straight and stripped out of the men's clothes I had been wearing, there must be something in this place that would fit my tall thin, but curvy, figure. I look in various rooms, making sure to stay away from the one I could sense Leif in. After much searching I finally found one. It fit me nicely but was 4 inches too short. It would have to do, the others I had found were not even close to fitting me.

"Alva, kom hit." _**(Come here)**_ Leif ordered sharply from across the castle.

I locked my jaw and was in front of him in half of a second. I kept my face blank as I looked down at my physically 10 winters old maker, the little shit. Oh how I loathed him. I was definitely still stewing about last night. Thinking about last night, I couldn't help but wonder where Alexios was now. Back in the Fairy dimension? What about that beauty? Where was he?

"Kungen kommer att vara här snart. Han vill tala med dig." _ **(The king will be here soon. He wishes to speak with you.)**_ Leif's tone had a bitter edge to it. The king of this territory must be what had him in such a horrid mood last night. Leif has always had a problem with authority. He wanted to be the one in control, the one with the upper hand.

I nodded curtly and my maker left the room, but not before sending me a dirty look. I could sense that he was in the east tower now. The king wishes to speak with me? If he did not give the okay to his sheriff to bet away the land, which I doubt he did, the king must not be too pleased.

Every territory has a king or queen night demon that is in charge of all our kind in that territory. Also the king or queen appoints sheriffs to be in charge of different areas in that territory. Every night demon that arrives and wishes to stay has to talk with the king/queen of that territory first, or the sheriff of the area. Leif usually leaves me behind and does it himself. If you are simply running straight through it is not necessary. However, if you hover around in the area and it is made known that you haven't spoken with the sheriff there _will_ be consequences.

There is no telling how the king will react but I doubt it will be very pleasant. The question is how horrible is our punishment going to be? Maybe Leif twisted the story around and made the blame fall on me. It wouldn't surprise me. I felt the presence of another quickly approaching. I went to the entrance of the castle to greet the king. When he was in sight I bowed and curtsied simultaneously and held that position until he said otherwise, my hair falling in front of my face. He had long, bright ginger hair that reached mid back and broad shoulders. He was physically 27 winters and had dark hazel eyes.

"Ut resurgat." _**(You may rise)**_ He says in Latin in a deep voice. He was six times my age at three centuries. The king didn't sound angry, but that meant nothing.

I fixed my hair and stood with my back straight, my head held high. I gestured for him to come in with a sweep of my hand. Our kind only needs a spoken invitation to enter if the home is owned by the living, and all of them were dead now. He gracefully walked past me into the castle.

"Quid enim vocati estis Domina?" _ **(What are you called m'lady?)**_ He asked me after ordering Leif to leave to give us privacy. He told my Maker not to go too far and that he had his men watching him closely.

"Alva, et tibi Domine?" _ **(and yourself sir?)**_ I reply, keeping my face neutral and my tone polite.

"Ego Abelardus." _**(**_ _ **I am Abelardus.**_ _ **)**_ His deep voice was just as polite as mine. His Latin name meant noble strength. "Numquid scis quare ego hac nocte?" _**(Do you know why I am here this night?)**_

He did not give me a chance to reply and instead kept talking. His fingers were linked loosely together in front of him.

"Tentatum autem dominabitur tui qui primo accepit mendacium, et blanditiis labiorum protraxit illum veritati." _**(**_ _ **Your maker tried to lie and smooth talk at first but I got the truth out of him.**_ _ **)**_ The king told me. "Quis est qui non iudico vice. Vicecomes non operatorem meum tuum bet regionem recessitque. Non opus ut _ **." (I decide who is sheriff and who is not. My sheriff and your maker cannot bet the land away. It does not work like that.)**_

"Etiam Abelardus rex." _**(Yes King Abelardus)**_ I agreed obediently when he paused for me to do so. I honestly do not know why I thought Leif was going to get away with it. I didn't think about the king at all honestly, which was stupid of me.

"Bonum. Intelligo enim invitus compellitur ad participant, ita tibi placuerit. Vos liberi non fiunt in sanctos sicut Factorémque misericordiae relinquatur. Et aegre apud me atque disces edoctus." _**(Good. I understand that you were forced against your will to participate, so for you I will show mercy. You are free to leave but your maker will not get the same mercy. He will stay with me and learn his lesson painfully.)**_ King Abelardus tells me calmly and I had to fight to keep my face neutral. Inside I am rejoicing. I am free but for how long?

"Rogo vos ut aliquid?" _**(**_ _ **May I ask you something?)**_ I ask him. The fight to keep the delight out of my voice was difficult _ **.**_

The king nods his head slightly, granting me permission. I hope he says Leif will be punished for a long time to come.

"Usquequo ero apud te Leif?" _**(How long will Leif be in your care?)**_ I ask sweetly.

"Non placet autem decennium saltem in subditos." _**(I have not decided but a decade at the very least for his insubordination.)**_ The polite melted away and wicked has taken its place. A smirk curls on his thin lips.

"Quod sonat valde rationabile est magnificentia tua." _ **(That sounds very reasonable your majesty.)**_ I try to keep my voice neutral but I think some of my happiness bled through. I could kiss him right now, he just became my favorite king by far.

"Ut dimittamini nunc igitur Alva ego retrieve factoris tui et vicecomes et incipiat poenam. tutum iter." _**(You may leave now Alva, I will retrieve your maker and my sheriff and begin punishment. Safe travels.)**_ King Abelardus dismissed.

I bowed and curtsied simultaneously for the second time before taking off as fast as my legs would carry me. When I was far away I jumped and did multiple flips in the air, a loud shout of pure and utter delight left my full lips. I WAS FREE! For a glorious, but not long enough, decade I WAS FREE!


	8. Heading Home

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Eight: Heading Home**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

* * *

As I was running early in the night I heard the sound of running water, which was a relief because I was filthy. I never understood how my maker could go months at a time without bathing with no hesitation. It was so disgusting. So many are like that actually, I don't understand how it doesn't bother them. When I was human we would bath weekly, sometimes even sooner than that. Now that I am immortal I enjoy bathing nightly if I am able. Sometimes I play with my food, which gets messy. Also between exploring, fights, etcetera it's easy to get covered in filth. That is not a bad thing as long as you make sure to wash yourself.

When I was done washing I redressed. Now I sit on the edge of the river and run a comb made of animal bones through my hair that I made sure to make when I left the castle last night. It was the bones of a large bear. I skinned the bear and made a long cloak out of its fur in memory of Eric. It was draped across my shoulders now. When I was standing it reached 2 ½ inches past my knees.

I hummed as I gently unknotted my straight hair, lost in thought. I was thinking of Eric, my parents, my village. What happened to them? How are they now? It's been 50 winters since I have been home. My parents must have died by now. Did they ever have any more children? What was the rest of their life like? Eric could still be alive, he would be elderly of course. I bet he is a marvelous king. If he isn't alive though I bet he died in battle. A brave warrior's death. I do hope he lives though, alive and healthy. I doubt he got married. I know my parents would have pushed for him to but Eric isn't the marrying type. I know he was only 14 and could have changed, but the idea of getting married horrified Eric. Even though he was not yet a man (but close) Eric 'loved' all women too much to settle for one.

Now that my waist length hair was smooth I switched to braiding it in my normal style. Top half in thin braids, bottom half loose. I was filled with determination. I am going to head home to see what became of my family. I won't let them see me of course, but I must know what happened to them. I don't want to think about how devastated they must have been at my disappearance, especially Eric. I am sure they assumed I was killed by an animal. I stood up when I was finished with my hair and wrapped my cloak tightly around me, I didn't want it to fall off as I ran. I hope Eric is alive, I want to see him so badly.

I ran the rest of the night without stopping, I could feel that the sun will be rising soon. I had to bury myself. I used mind control, called glamour, to make a human cover me up after I dug myself a deep enough hole. The last thought before the suns pull forced me to die for the day was: At the pace I was going it would only take one more night to reach home. It felt like a split second had passed when I rose for the next night even though it had been hours.

I immediately dug myself out and started running as fast as I was able. I ran without stopping until I was very close to home, only then did I take a break. I can hear the sound of 5 heartbeats and drunken laughter mixed with bad singing. I ran toward it with a smirk, dinner time. I came to a stop on the edge of a clearing, standing barefoot in the snow. I saw 3 men and 2 women dancing and twirling with each other around a fire. They weren't in the middle of the clearing though, they were at the far left of it. I was surprised the fire didn't blow out in the wind and snow. All five of them were intoxicated. I was in the mood to play instead of draining them instantly.

"Hallå." _**(**_ _ **Hello.**_ _ **)**_ I called with a smile and a wave of my hand. I made sure to keep my expression warm and friendly. "Kan jag gå med dig underbara människor? Jag älskar att dansa." _**(May I join you lovely people? I do love dancing.)**_

They stumbled to a stop and turned to look at me. All of their drunk faces lit up and they waved me over.

"Alla är välkomna." _**(All are welcome.)**_ The two blond men spoke in unison, eyeing me with drunken lust. They looked very similar in the face. However, one was thin and the other was large around the middle.

"Självklart! Komma!" _ **(Of course! Come!)**_ The short brunette male shouted, he appeared 45. He didn't look at me lustfully like the other two. It did not surprise me, I saw the way he was looking at the thinner blond brother. Both women just giggled and nodded.

I danced with the drunk idiots around the fire. I switched dance partners often as I was twirled around and around. I had no idea what song they started to sing together but it sounded horrid. Soon I grew tired of that and a dark smirk took place of the friendly expression that I had been wearing. I threw the woman that was hanging on my arm. She hit the fatter blond man and the women he was dancing with.

Their shouts of indignation were cut off when I opened my mouth and I let my fangs slowly run down. All of their faces morphed into fear, they scrambled up and headed for the trees trying to get away. I laughed a dark cruel laugh and in a blur of motion I threw them all in the middle of the clearing. They froze as the breath was knocked out of them. I even heard the sound of bones breaking.

"Bra försök." _**(**_ _ **Nice Try.**_ _ **)**_ I snickered lowly. I heard whimpers and swears. The five of them were starting to wiggle around in the snow, attempting to get back up. I licked my lips and walked in their direction. "Har du ärligt tror att det skulle fungera? Att du skulle komma undan? Vad gulligt." _**(Did you honestly think that would work? That you would get away? How sweet.)**_

"Vad är fel med dig?" _**(What's wrong with you?)**_ The brunette man slurred. I could see the anger and fear in his eyes. Eyes that were a hideous shade of green.

"Väl." _**(**_ _ **Well.**_ _ **)**_ I purred to him, pushing the ones that had successfully gotten to their feet right back on their asses. Then I stomped on every one of their stomachs. Their spines snapped and screams of agony filled the air. "Jag känner mig ganska hungrig, ser du, och jag kommer att njuta av att döda er alla." _**(I am feeling rather peckish, you see, and I am going to enjoy killing all of you.)**_

When I had my fill and all 5 of them were drained I threw all of their bodies into the fire. I watched as the fire whipped around harshly in the wind. When all 5 bodies were completely burned to a crisp I put the fire out and headed to bury myself for the day. I could feel that the sun will rise soon. A smirk pulled at the edges of my red-ish pink lips, I will see my village tomorrow.


	9. Death of King Eric

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Nine: Death of King Eric**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

"För fan skull." _ **(For fuck sakes.)**_ I muttered to myself irritated. I thought she was never going to shut up.

I just got done talking to the sheriff. Letting her know I am not sure how long I am staying in her area. I thought it would be a quick conversation. I tell her I am here and that would be that, but she just went on and on and on. Talking about everything under the moon. Half of the fucking night wasted because of her.

I quickly ran in the direction of my village. I was a blur, jumping from tree top to tree top. Luckily it didn't take me long to reach it. I smirked as I looked down, it hasn't changed. That's nice to know. The men were mostly blond. That was fashionable when I was human too. The brunette men would use a strong, unique soap to turn them into blondes. Beards and all. My father wasn't one of them though. He preferred to keep his hair the deep brown he was born with. Eric and I get our straight blond locks from our mother. I shook those thoughts off. I was getting distracted. I need to focus on the task at hand.

Looking from face to face I tried to find the perfect person to question. One that would know the most about my family. It didn't matter if they recognized me and got suspicious. I am planning to glamour the person to forget the conversation anyway. Then I spot the perfect person. I almost didn't recognize him. It was Balder, the son of my father's closest friend. His name meant "bearer of light". His bushy, curly, mostly silver hair fell to his shoulder blades. He had broad shoulders and he looked to be my height, 6ft tall. He was heading into the forest. I gracefully jumped out of the tree. In a blink I was standing in front of him. I heard his heartbeat escalate. Would you look at that, I thought to myself amused, little Balder has grown himself quite the beard. I was use to him being nothing but a little 10 winters old tot. My mismatched eyes locked with his startled mud brown.

"Alva?" He asked me in baffled disbelief. I wasn't surprised that he remembered me, recognized me. He spent a lot of time with my family. Eric and I especially.

"Balder." I purred silkily, making my glamour wash over him. His whole body relaxed. "Berätta vad du vet om vad min familj har gjort sedan min försvinnande. De viktigaste delarna om du skulle vara så snäll." _**(Tell me what you know about what my family has been doing since my disappearance.**_ _**The important parts if you would be so kind.)**_

"Ja Alva." _**(Yes)**_ He said to me in a daze, his voice monotone. "Din mor hade en annan son. Hon var med barn när du försvann . Han levde bara vara tre när sjukdomen tog honom . De gav honom namnet Alf, för att hedra ditt minne." _**(Your mother had another son. She was with child when you disappeared. He only lived to be 3 when illness took him. They named him Alf, in honor of your memory.)**_

My heart twisted in my chest and I locked my jaw. I made sure to keep my face perfectly neutral. His words pulled at my heart. I never knew Mother was with child. I wish I could have known little Alf. I hated Leif even more in that moment.

"När Eric var 20 de hade ett annat barn." _ **(When Eric was 20 they had another child.)**_ He continued to explain. "En liten flicka de heter Fröja. Hon var tyvärr bara några månar gammal när vargar anföll byn. Dina föräldrar och lite Fröja dog i attacken. Tillsammans med min far och många andra." _**(A little girl they named Freyja. Sadly she was only a few moons old when wolves attacked the village. Your parents and little Freyja died in the attack. Along with my Father and many others.)**_

My heart twisted again. My poor family just couldn't catch a break. They lost three children before meeting a horrid end. I loathe that I couldn't be there for them, for Eric. Maybe I could have helped save my family. Eric was the only survivor. He lost his entire family and was all alone. My poor brave, strong, beloved Eric.

"Eric var en fantastisk härskare. Den bästa krigare. Det bästa av vänner. Han lät bara tragedi gör honom starkare." _**(Eric was a great ruler. The best warrior. The best friend.)**_ He said to me. Pride mixed in with my other emotions. I would expect nothing less of him. "När Eric var 31 gick han bort till strid. Han dog en krigare död och välkomnades med varma öppna armar till Valhalla." _ **(He allowed tragedy to only make him stronger. When Eric was 31 he went away to battle. He died a warrior's death and was welcomed with warm, open arms to Valhalla.)**_

"Har Eric någonsin gifta?" _**(Did Eric ever marry?)**_ I asked, keeping my tone as neutral as my face. I didn't let any of my feelings show.

"Ja, gifte han sig vid en ålder av 28 av förpliktelse. Han gifte sig med en vän till honom Alvilda." _**(Yes, he married at the age of 28 out of obligation. He married a friend of his, Alvilda.)**_ He answered me. Her name meant Battle of elves. "Ingen av dem visste det vid den tiden, men när Eric när bort sin sista strid Alvilda var med barn. Han är 34 nu och hans namn är Eadric." _**(Neither one of them knew it at the time but when Eric went away to his last battle Alvilda was with child. He is 33 winters old now and his name is Eadric)**_

My nephews name means wealthy monarch. I had to see him. I had to see Eadric before the sunrises.

"Hur ser han ut?" _**(What does he look like?)**_ I demanded.

"Han är spitting bilden av sin vackra mor. Han har lockigt korpsvarta hår, och levande grå ögon. Han ser också yngre än sina år. Du skulle inte tro honom en dag tidigare 24." _**(He is the spitting image of his beautiful mother. He has curly raven hair and vivid grey eyes. Also he looks younger than his years. You wouldn't think him a day past 24.)**_

His mother couldn't have been from around here with looks like that.

"Var är Eadric nu?" _ **(Where is Eadric now?)**_

"Senast jag såg honom var han vid sjön." _**(Last I saw him he was by the lake.)**_ He replied.

"Glöm hela det här samtalet någonsin hänt. Du har aldrig sett mig." _ **(Forget this entire conversation happened. You never saw me.)**_ I said to him before releasing him from my glamour.

Then I was blurring through the forest. It took me only minutes to reach the lake. The whole time I was promising myself I would only look at him. I didn't want to risk getting too attached. I perched in a tree and gazed at him. Eadric stood at an impressive 6ft 6inches, he had a skinny frame that made him appear even taller, and he was such a beauty. Silky shoulder length raven curls that gently swayed in the breeze, lovely high cheekbones, and full ruby lips. He was clean shaven, not a spot of facial hair on him. Eadric's grey eyes, framed by thick long lashes, seemed troubled as he looked out at the lake, lost in thought. Before I could stop myself I was out of the tree and walking toward him. One little talk couldn't hurt could it?

"Hallå." _ **(Hello)**_ I said to my nephew once I reached him. My expression and tone casual. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Hej där. Vad en ung sak som gör du ute så sent?" _ **(Hello there. What is a young thing like you doing out so late?)**_ He asked in a deep but smooth voice. I suppressed a chuckle. If only he knew I was much older than I appeared to be.

"Bara utforska. Jag är Alva. Vem är du?" _ **(Just exploring. I am Alva. Who are you?)**_ I asked him. Keeping my face neutral and my tone friendly.

"Eadric." He answered turning his face back to the lake.

"Vad fattas dig Eadric?" _**(What troubles you Eadric?)**_ I inquired. When he remained silent I nudged him in the arm gently with my elbow.

"Kom nu Eadric." _**(Come now.)**_ I insisted, my tone playful. "Du kan berätta för mig. Jag bara passerar. Ärligt talat, vem ska jag säga?" _**(You can tell me. I am only passing through. Honestly, who am I going tell?)**_

"Jag antar det." _**(I suppose.)**_ He told me after a pregnant pause. "Tja, jag undrar varför de bara män Jag är attraherad av. Det gör inte någon mening. Även män i byn som lockas till andra män är fortfarande dras till kvinnor också. Inte jag. Oavsett hur hårt jag prova det bara inte hända." _**(Well, I was wondering why it's only men I am attracted to. It doesn't make any sense. Even the men in the village who are attracted to other men are STILL attracted to women too. Not me. No matter how hard I try it just doesn't happen.)**_

Once he started, it seemed he couldn't stop. He just let it all spill out. Now that he has finished he went from troubled to livid. His grey eyes were flashing and his jaw was locked.

"Det är inget fel med det Eadric." _**(There is nothing wrong with that Eadric.)**_ I soothed him. My tone confident. "Du är inte den enda heller. Jag har träffat andra män som." _**(You are not the only one either. I have met other men like that.)**_

"Du tror inte att det är något fel med det?" _**(You do not think there is anything wrong with that?)**_ He repeated in disbelief. He looked down at me with a hard look on his incredulous face.

"Absolut inte." _**(Absolutely not)**_ I said sternly. I looked into his eyes and he looked back. He searched my face for a moment before looking back at the lake. We stayed in comfortable silence until I could feel the pull of the sun. I did not want to leave but I had to bury myself for the day.

"Adjö Eadric. Jag måste gå nu, men kanske jag kunde se dig igen innan jag lämnar." _ **(Goodbye Eadric. I must go now but maybe I could see you again before I leave.)**_ I say to him with a warm smile.

"Naturligtvis Alva, skulle jag vilja det." _ **(Of course Alva, I would like that.)**_ His eyes seemed less troubled than before, a small smile curled on his ruby lips.

I turned and walked calmly back into the woods. I was going to wait until I was out of sight before I ran. Half way there I heard Eadric call out to me.

"Tack." _ **(Thank you)**_ He said simply. I turned back and gave him a little nod before continuing on my way. A smile stayed on my lips. I am glad I could help with my nephew's troubled heart. It warmed my own.


	10. Eadric

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Ten: Eadric**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot. I would really like to know your thoughts :) so don't be shy, feel free to review!**

* * *

The first thing I did when the sun set was bathe, undo my hair, comb it, and then redo my hair. I just got done with that. I pulled my bear fur cloak tightly around me as I jumped from tree top to tree top. I was keeping an ear and eye out for my nephew. It took me longer than I thought it would to find him and what I saw horrified me. Eadric was laying down with his back against a tree. He was all sprawled out, bruised and bloody. His head was laying on his shoulder, his hair was a hanging in a mess in front of his bruised face, and a dagger was loosely in his left hand. Also, his heartbeat was worryingly slow. Not even a foot from him was a dead body that was even bloodier than Eadric. What on earth happened? How long has he been bleeding out for? In a blink I was out of the tree and by his side

"Eadric?" I demanded shaking his shoulder gently. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he peered at me from under thick lashes.

"Alva?" He slurred. He was too close to death for my blood to be of any use. The only way for him to survive was if I turned him, if I made him my Child. Turning him hasn't even crossed my mind before now. Seeing him dying before my very eyes, I couldn't deny I was tempted.

"Vad har hänt här?" _ **(What happened here?)**_ I asked him, concern coloring my tone. Leif isn't gone for good, only for now. What would become of Eadric, if I turned him, when he was released?

"En kamp gick för långt. Han skulle inte sluta. Jag hade inget annat val än att döda honom." _ **(A fight went too far. He wouldn't stop. I had no choice but to kill him.)**_ He panted weakly. His grey eyes drifted in and out of focus. I couldn't let Leif control my decisions. This decade was _mine._ I had to give Eadric the option. I absolutely refused to turn him unwillingly.

"Jag kan rädda dig om du vill. Om jag gjorde dock, skulle du inte längre vara människa. Det finns perk: Styrka, snabbhet, otroligt snabb läkning, och du skulle aldrig åldras en annan dag är några av dem. Jag ska varna dig, det finns också dra tillbaka: blodtörst, och aldrig att kunna vara i solen återigen kan ses som en del. Du skulle spendera nätter med mig och jag kommer att lära dig hur min sort. En annan nackdel är något som kallas The Makers Command men jag skulle aldrig använda den för att göra dig någon sorts slav. Vi skulle ha en unik anslutning som skulle kunna ses som en perk." _**(I can save you if you wish. If I did though, you would no longer be human. There are perk: Strength, speed, incredibly fast healing, and you would never age another day are a few of them. I'll warn you, there are also draw backs: bloodlust and never being able to be in the sun again can be seen as some. You would spend nights with me and I will teach you the ways of my kind. Another drawback is something called The Makers Command but I would never ever use that to make you some sort of slave. We would have a unique connection that could be seen as a perk.)**_ I said to him. I let my fangs run down so he could see them, so that he knows I am serious. His eyes were locked with mine. He seemed to be thinking about it. I do hope he said yes. I waited anxiously for his reply.

"Gör det." _**(Do it.)**_ He slurred to me after a minutes of thought. I smiled widely and nodded my head, fangs still in view. His eyes closed and he lost consciousness. I quickly sank my fangs in his throat and drank him until he was a heartbeat away from death. Next I replaced his blood with my own and death claimed him.

"Jag kommer att skydda dig Eadric till det absolut bästa av min förmåga alltid _._ " _**(I will protect you Eadric, to the absolute best of my ability always.)**_ I promised him. I got a human to bury us when I dug the hole. I held him tightly in the ground for the rest of the night and all the next day. After that I spent the next two nights above the ground where he was laying, protecting his vulnerable body. I spent the days holding him in my arms. On the third night I watched as my new Child dug himself out of the ground.

"Hallå Eadric." _ **(Hello Eadric)**_ I say to him. Keeping my face neutral and my tone warm. He looked around in baffled amazement before his grey eyes locked on me.

"Vem är du egentligen Alva?" _**(Who are you really Alva?)**_ His tone matched his face. I looked at him understandingly and a chuckle escaped me.

"Först bör vi foder, då kommer vi att tala." _**(**_ _ **First we should feed, then we will talk.**_ _ **)**_ I said in reply. "Du måste vara svältande _ **." (You must be starving.)**_

I heard a _snit_ and Eadric's eyes widened even further. His hand flew up to his, now cut, bottom lip.

"Oroa dig inte mitt barn." _ **(Worry not My Child.)**_ I soothed him. "Allt kommer att förklaras. Följ mig och vi ska föda." _ **(All will be explained. Follow me and we shall feed.)**_

I held my hand out and, after a second of hesitation, he took it firmly. We took off in a blur. I made sure not run too fast so he could keep up.

"Din första utfodring blir rörigt och människorna kommer inte att överleva. Det är helt naturligt. Jag kommer att lära dig hur man kontrollerar att tillsammans med allt annat." _**(Your first feeding will be messy and the humans will not survive. That is perfectly natural. I will teach you how to control that along with everything else.)**_ I explain as we ran. His only reply was to repeat 'humans' in a whisper. He was clearly lost in thought. I remained silent as we ran the rest of the way. I didn't show it to him but I was nervous and worried. What if I am a horrible maker? What if he grows to hate me like I loathe Leif?

40 minutes later after feeding and bathing we sat side by side in a tree top. I looked at Eadric as he looked up at the night sky, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ångrar du accepterar att vridas?" _ **(Do you regret agreeing to be turned?)**_ I inquired softly. He looks away from the night sky and to my face.

"Skojar du?" _**(**_ _ **Are you kidding?**_ _ **)**_ He laughed unexpectedly and I blinked at him. "Jag har aldrig känt mig friare i hela mitt liv Alva." _ **(I have never felt freer in my entire life Alva.)**_

"Det gläder mig att du känner på det sättet." _ **(I am pleased you feel that way.)**_ I replied simply. His warm grey eyes looked into my mismatched ones and he smiled a wide fangy smile.

"Vem är du Alva? Varför skulle du vill slå en främling?" _ **(Who are you Alva? Why would you want to turn a stranger?)**_ He searched my face.

"Jag är familjen Eadric. Jag är din far äldre syster. Jag vändes mot min vilja på 16 år. När jag äntligen kunde återvända hem jag var ledsen att hitta min familj alla döda. Alla utom för dig. Jag kunde inte låta dig dö Eadric." _**(I am family Eadric. I am your father's older sister. I was turned against my will at 16 winters old. When I finally was able to return home I was saddened to find my family all dead. All except for you. I couldn't let you die Eadric.)**_ I explain honestly.

"Du är min faster _?_ " _**(You're my aunt?)**_ He spluttered. The look on his face was rather amusing. A smirk appeared on my lips.

"I själva verket är jag. Eric och jag var mycket nära." _**(Indeed I am. Eric and I were very close.)**_

"Odens bollar _._ " _**(Odin's balls.)**_ He breathed and a laugh was ripped from me. Interesting choice of words. I am going to enjoy My Child, my nephew, my Eadric joining me in darkness very much.


	11. One Year later

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Eleven: One Year Later**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot. I would really like to know your thoughts :) so please review!**

* * *

I spent the next year with Eadric being his teacher, his aunt, and his friend. We have gotten quite close. All the freshly made of my kind have impulse control issues. Eadric's could be very amusing indeed. I remember one night we were roaming the forest when we came across a man skinning a rabbit. One second he was beside me and the next he pounced. Bloodlust wasn't what was driving him, if you catch my meaning. I laughed so hard. Amusingly, it has happened a few more times since then. Oh how I tease him about it. He gets so livid when I do. That only makes it funnier.

Another thing about freshly made night demons are their unstable emotions. Poor Eadric had that quite badly. We could be talking casually and the next second he was laughing hysterically for no reason. Or we could get done feeding and everything will be fine and the next second he was crying rivers of bloody tears. He hates how he cries blood now, so that threw him into a rage. Honestly I am glad his emotions are more stable now, even if I got a few laughs out of it.

I have laughed more in the last year than I had the 50 I was with Leif. The amount of beatings I got for my mistakes and control issues in my freshly made days were sky high. Not once have I regretted turning my Eadric. He makes me feel lighter. I enjoy his company very much. I am sitting in a tree looking at my Child now. He was gliding barefooted on a frozen pond, twirling and dancing gracefully. Wearing nothing but tight leather pants with his head tilted up at the night sky. His eyes were closed and a small smile was on his lips. He was quite the vision. I am proud to be his maker. He has taken to this life very well.

As I watched him my thoughts drifted to the waterfall beauty. Even after all these nights later I can't seem to shake him. I can't help but let my thoughts drift to his muscular physique, his memorizing grey-blue eyes, his playful demeanor, his beautiful voice, and his lovely markings. I blinked a few times, forcing those thoughts from my head. It was frustrating honestly, how much I longed to see him again. To distract myself I hopped out of the tree and joined Eadric in his dancing (leaving my bear cloak in the tree). His eyes opened and he looked down at me. We danced under the full moon together gracefully. A little while later I decided to shake this party up a bit. Smirking I stomped hard on the ice and tightened my grip on Eadric so he couldn't escape. As we plunged into the icy water I heard Eadric let out a surprised swear. I pushed him deeper into the water and quickly jumped out.

"Måste du Tant Alva? Ärligt talat, du så barnslig." _**(Must you Aunt Alva? Honestly, you're so childish.)**_ He spat at me when he got out of the water. Then he shook his head. Raven curls went flying around before bouncing back into place when he stopped.

"Jag är barnsliga? Det är ett skratt som kommer från dig." _ **(I'm childish? That's a laugh coming from you.)**_ I reply with scoff, laughter shinning in my mismatched eyes.

Eadric put his hands on his hips with a sassy roll of his eyes. I winked my sky blue eye at him and his lip curled up in playful disgust.

"Varför får jag sätta även upp med dig?" _**(Why do I even put up with you?)**_ He asked rhetorically. I replied to him anyway.

"Eftersom du inte kunde göra bättre än mig. Jag är så nära perfektion som de kommer." _**(Because you couldn't do any better than me. I am as close to perfection as they come. )**_ I say straight faced, shrugging one shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow at me in response.

"Sådan blygsamhet." **_(Such modesty)_**

"Naturligtvis, där tror du att du får det ifrån?" _**(Of course, where do you think you get it from?)**_ I ask him and he chuckles at me.

"Jag är hungrig. Vill du gå med mig?" _ **(I am hungry. Do you want to join me?)**_ I ask him after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Nej. Jag måste gå ändra mina byxor nu på grund av dig. Jag är lyckligt lottad jag har en extra. Jag kommer att vara här när du kommer tillbaka." _**(No. I have to go change my pants now because of you. I am lucky I have an extra. I will be here when you get back.)**_ He replied, tugging on his dripping leather pants with a grimace.

I nodded at him, ignoring my own wet clothes, and took off in search of a snack. It took me longer than expected to find one. I ran straight for the human but I could feel another one of my kind heading for the same human. That's the only one around for miles and it is _mine._ I could feel that I have been a night demon for, at the very least, 2 decades longer so I ran as fast as I could and pounced. I had him pinned, my fangs down, and a horrific snarl roared out of me. The man snarled back. It silenced when we really looked at each other's faces.

"Alva?" He breathed in disbelief. His sky blue eyes went wide with shock. I looked closely at his face, my own eyes wide. A 14 winters old boy replaced with a 31 winters old man but there was no denying it was him. It was my Eric.

"Eric." I breathed back and quickly jumped off of him. "Odens bollar." **_(Odin's balls)_**

I can't believe I said that. Eadric is rubbing off on me. I couldn't stop staring at my little brother as he stood up straight. We had been eye to eye before I was turned but now he was 3 and half inches taller than me. I cannot believe he is here right now. I thought I would never see him again. Before I could stop myself I embraced him tightly, he returned my embrace just as tightly.

"Hur är du här nu? Jag kan inte tro att det är du Alva. Jag har saknat dig så. Berätta allt." _**(How are you here right now? I cannot believe it's you Alva. I missed you so. Tell me everything.)**_ His voice was filled with so much emotion. I had to fight back traitorous tears as I nodded my head against his neck.


	12. Reunited

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twelve: Reunited**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot. I have enjoyed your reviews! Please keep them coming! ;-)**

* * *

"Jag ska börja och sedan du berätta din historia, okej?" _**(I'll start and then you tell me your story, okay?)**_ I say against his neck, my arms tight around his waist. I realized now that I made a slight miscalculation earlier, I have been a night demon 17 winters longer than Eric.

"Okej." _**(Okay)**_ Eric agreed, his head resting on mine and his arms wrapped around me. His voice was deeper now but not as deep as his son's. Both Eric and Eadric have the same smoothness to their voices though.

"Jag togs emot min vilja." _**(**_ ** _I was taken against my will._** _ **)**_ I told him first. I wanted him to know that I did not abandon them, that I did not want to leave. "Den natten på mormödrar begravning när du ringde mig Jag hörde också en röst för ett skrämt barn. När jag nådde clearing insåg jag att jag hade blivit lurad. Han var ingen vanlig barn men en demon. Efter sparka mig i ett träd han vände mig." **_(That night at Grandmothers funeral when you were calling for me I also heard the voice of a frightened child. When I reached the clearing I realized I had been tricked. He was no ordinary child but a demon. After kicking me into a tree he turned me.)_**

"Vem var det?" _**(Who was it?)**_ Eric's voice was like daggers.

"Han kallas Leif. Han är fysiskt 10 vintrar." _**(He is called Leif. He is physically 10 winters.)**_ I answered him my voice carefully neutral.

"Har du växer närmare allteftersom tiden gick?" _**(**_ _ **Did you grow closer as time went on?)**_ He asked me, his voice just as careful as mine. When I scoffed against his neck he continued. Starting out casual but ending angry. "Jag vet hur skydds vår typ kan vara av våra beslutsfattare. Om han på något sätt inlöses själv jag inte kommer att provocera dig men det verkar du inte skulle bry sig så ... Jag avskyr honom." **_(I know how protective our kind can be of our makers. If he somehow redeemed himself I wasn't going to provoke you but it seems you won't care so...I loathe him.)_**

If only Eric knew the extent of how horrid Leif was to me, his hatred just might surpass my own. However, I am not getting into that so let's skip forward in the story.

"Jag har inget emot alls. Hur som helst, efter Leif hamnade i trubbel med en kung för ett år sedan kunde jag gå tillbaka till vår by och få några svar. Den information jag fick var inte vad jag förväntade mig." _**(I do not mind at all. Anyway, after Leif got into trouble with a king a year ago I was able to go back to our village and get some answers. The information I received was not what I expected.)**_ I continued to explain. How exactly should I tell him about Eadric? Should I just be blunt? Should I ease him into it?

 _Are you finished Aunt Alva?_ I heard Eadric's voice ask me in my head in our mother tongue. Through the connection we share as Maker and Child we can communicate by pushing our thoughts to one another. Which is interesting because Leif and I cannot do that. I suppose every connection is unique. _Not yet my Child. I will be soon. I ran into someone that I want you to meet. Wait for my call._ I reply to him in Greek. I have been teaching him Greek since days after his rising. He has gotten quite good at it. He still has plenty of room for improvement though and he needs to practice.

"Om våra familjer död?" _ **(About our families' death?)**_ Eric asked, the tone he used made me feel like I was missing something.

"Som bland annat. Varför?" _**(That among other things. Why?)**_ I reply, pulling back slightly to look into his blue eyes framed by short blonde lashes. His shoulder length blonde hair framing his face.

"Vår familj dödades inte av vanliga vargar Alva." _**(Our family wasn't killed by ordinary wolfs Alva.)**_ He told me, his (now) strong jaw locked and his eyes hardened.

"Weres." I stated flatly.

"Det är inte allt. De kontrollerades av någon ma, men jag har ingen aning om vem. Jag lovade jag skulle få hämnas deras död." _ **(**_ _ **That is not all. They were controlled by some man, though I have no idea who. I vowed I would avenge their deaths.**_ _ **)**_ Eric continued to say. "Godric, min skapare, gick med på att hjälpa till." **_(Godric, my maker, agreed to help.)_**

"Jag kommer naturligtvis att hjälpa också. Berätta om Godric. Blev du vände frivilligt?" _ **(I will obviously help as well. Tell me about Godric. Were you turned willingly?)**_ I reply.

"Ja. Godric såg mig i strid och en natt när han såg jag sårades han kom till mig och erbjöd mig detta liv." ** _(Yes. Godric watched me in battle and one night when he saw I was wounded he came to me and offered me this life.)_** He answered me.

I hummed in the back of my throat and nodded my head. I can tell by his tone that he and this 'Godric' were close. I am glad he doesn't have the relationship with Godric that I have with Leif. I would like to meet him. To see how he treats Eric for myself.

"Jag ville köra honom genom när jag såg att han mördade mina män som hade varit med mig, men det är i det förflutna. Godric är en underbar maker." **_(I wanted to run him through when I saw he murdered my men that had been with me, but that's in the past. Godric is a wonderful maker.)_** Eric wants me to have a good opinion of Godric. I can tell.

"Är han mycket gammal?" **_(Is he very old?)_** I wondered

"Ja han är. Jag ska vara villig att satsa att han är äldre än din skapare." **_(Yes he is. I'll be willing to bet he is older than your maker.)_** A proud smirk appeared on his lip.

"Jag skulle vilja träffa honom. Var är han nu?" **_(I'd like to meet him. Where is he now?)_** I didn't speak up in Leif's defense.

"Han är runt här någonstans jakt. Vilket är vad jag gjorde innan oförskämd avbrott." **_(He is around here somewhere hunting. Which is what I was doing before your rude interruption.)_** Eric said, his tone at the end was one of playful irritation.

"Att människans var min, du inte en chans." ** _(That human was mine, you didn't stand a chance.)_** I smirked at him smugly.

"Om man säger så syster." **_(If you say so sister.)_** He smirked, our arms still around one another. I rolled my eyes at him.

"På tal om tillverkare och deras barn, jag har en av mina egna." _**(Speaking of Makers and their Child, I have one of my own.)**_ I say, it is time for me to tell him about Eadric. I think I will go with blunt.

"Redan?" _**(Already?)**_ Eric inquired surprised.

"Ja, jag såg honom ligga där skadade och döende, jag bara inte kunde låta honom var villig. Det är något du bör veta om honom ändå." **_(Yes, I saw him lying there injured and dying, I just couldn't let him die. He was willing. There is something you should know about him though.)_** I started.

 _Am I going to meet this someone tonight or next century?_ Eadric thought to me in Greek. I ignored him momentarily and continued to explain to Eric.

"När du vändes, din fru var med barn. Hans namn är Eadric möter jag honom för ett år sedan och när jag letade efter honom en natt hittade jag honom nära döden efter en kamp som gick till far.I erbjuds för mig att vände honom och han sa åt mig att göra det." **_(When you were turned, your wife was with Child. His name is Eadric, I met him a year ago. When I was searching for him one night I found him near death after a fight that went too far. I offered to turn him and he said for me to do it.)_**

Eric completely froze and his expression was one of bafflement. I could see the thoughts racing in his sky blue eyes. His arms tightened even further around me.

"Jag har en son?" _ **(I have a son?)**_ Eric breathed after a moment. He put extra emphasis on the word 'son'.

"Du gör faktiskt. Han är magnifik. Vill du träffa honom?" **_(You do indeed. He is magnificent. Would you like to meet him?)_** I say to my little brother softly.

"Jag skulle mycket gärna vilja det, ja." **_(I would very much like that, yes.)_** Eric replied with no hesitation.

"Jag kommer att kalla honom nu." **_(I will call him now.)_**

I put my face back into Eric's neck and he laid his head back on top of mine. I tugged gently at the bond Eadric and I share, calling him to my side. _You are not going to believe who I ran into._ I think to him in Greek. _Who?_ Is his immediate reply, Eadric's tone is impatient. _Eric, your father._ There was a pause before his voice almost shouted at me in his surprise, _MY WHAT?_ I did not think anything back at him as I waited for him to process. _First you and then my father? Who next? My great-grandmother? Is there going to be an entire family reunion out here?_ I send him my laughter as a reply.

"Kan du och Godric göra något unikt med din obligation?" _**(Can you and Godric do anything unique with your bond?)**_ I ask Eric. We cannot be the only ones who can communicate the way we do.

"Vi kan kommunicera på ett unikt sätt. Vi kan skicka våra känslor till varandra om vi vill." **_(We can communicate in a unique way. We can send our emotions to one another if we want to.)_** He answered me. I can feel Eadric. He will be here any moment now.


	13. The Waterfall Beauty

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Waterfall Beauty**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I only own my OC's and my plot. I really enjoy all of your reviews! Please keep them coming! ;-) I am glad you love my story as much as I love writing it!**

* * *

"Det finns ingen förneka likheten mellan er tv." _**(There is no denying the resemblance between the two of you.)**_ A voice deadpanned.

We turned our heads to the left and there stood my Eadric in all his 6ft 6 glory. His shoulder length raven curls were damp and framed his face nicely. His grey eyes, framed by long thick lashes, looked between the two of us before settling on Eric. He was only wearing leather pants. His thin, but muscular, chest was bare. Hanging on this left arm was my bear fur cloak. _You wouldn't think him and I were even the slightest bit related._ Eadric thought to me with his eyes locked on Eric's face. His expression was completely blank and didn't show a single emotion. He learned that from me. I kept my head tucked in Eric's neck and under his chin. Eric lifted his head up when we heard Eadric speak. _No you would not._ I think back to him in an amused tone.

"Jag är inte säker på vad jag ska kalla dig. Måste jag ringa dig Eric? Fader? Sir?" _**(I am not sure what to call you. Do I call you Eric? Father? Sir?)**_ Eadric's voice was carefully neutral. You would think looking at him that he was completely calm. I knew him very well though and I knew he was feeling an entire storm of emotions right now.

"Du kan kalla mig vad du är bekväm med. Eric eller far är bra. Jag har inget emot båda hållen." _**(You can call me whatever you are comfortable with. Eric or Father is fine. I don't mind either way.)**_ Eric said to him warmly. I was tempted to pull back to see the look on his face, but I didn't. I was content here in this position.

"Fader." _ **(Father)**_ Eadric replied simply, his lips curled up on one side ever so slightly. In the next instant he was standing to my right.

Eric relaxed form suddenly tensed and his head snapped up to the sky. I exchanged a confused glance with Eadric before I felt it. The presence of our kind, an old one. I was filled with shocked disbelief for two reasons. The first reason was because I have never met any of our kind that could fly. The second reason was because of who it was that was flying.

He landed in a graceful crouch. It was the waterfall beauty! My memory didn't do him justice, he was even more stunning then I remembered. As he slowly rose to his feet, his mesmerizing eyes looked me from my feet all the way up to my face and heat followed. His brunette hair fell messily around his lovely face.

"Vad händer här?" _**(What is going on here?)**_ He inquired in that uniquely accented, silky voice. Blood was smeared on his muscular chest. I longed to lick it off. It took effort to keep my fangs in my gums.

"Detta är min äldre syster och det är min son, Mästare." _**(This is my elder sister and that is my son, Master.)**_ Eric explained immediately. We unwrapped our arms from around one another and stood side by side. Our fingers laced tightly together in-between us. Master?! More shock enters me. I cannot believe that this is Eric's Maker. The world just got smaller. It isn't unusual for progenies to call their Maker Master. I don't know why Leif never made me call him that.

"Jag visste inte att du hade en son eller äldre syster." _**(I did not know you had a son or elder sister.)**_ Godric commented and he raised a single eyebrow.

 _Someone likes what they see._ Eadric teases me. _Oh shut up._ I instantly snap back. I hear Eadric send a snicker at me in reply.

"Jag visste inte att jag hade en son heller. När det gäller Alva, väl jag inte gillar att prata om henne." _ **(I did not know I had a son either. As for Alva, well I didn't like to talk about her.)**_ Eric explained again. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine back. His gaze flickered down to me and he smirked slightly, his eyes warm.

"Alva, är det?" _ **(Alva, is it?)**_ Godric asked me with sly smirk on his full pink lips.

"Underbart att se dig igen skönhet." _ **(Wonderful seeing you again beauty.)**_ I reply, my voice an involuntary purr.

 _Where do you know him from?_ Eadric asked me. I ignored him just as I ignored the way Eric eyed Godric and I, confused and seeking answers.

"Var är den tillverkare av era?" ( _ **Where is that Maker of yours?)**_ His attractive voice was mocking.

"Borta nu. Han skar finnas inte avbryter oss denna gång." _**(Gone for now. He won't be interrupting us this time.)**_ I reply. I couldn't resist giving him an open mouthed smile and letting him see my fangs run down slowly. Godric's eyes darken in response.

"Lika mycket som jag gillar att se min syster alla vällustig," _**(As much as I enjoy seeing my sister all lustful,)**_ Eric says sarcastically. "vad sägs om vi hoppar huvudet lite?" _**(how about we skip head a bit?)**_

"Jag har en idé." **_(I have an idea.)_** Everyone looks at me and I keep my eyes on Godric. "Vad sägs om Eadric och Eric spendera lite tid tillsammans och Godric och jag går jaga ihop?" **_(How about Eadric and Eric spend some time together and Godric and I go hunt together?)_**

"Jag kunde foder igen." _**(I could feed again)**_ Godric replies with a wicked fangy smile.

"Jag kommer att möta dig vid dammen före solnedgången Eadric." _**(I will meet you by the pond before sunset Eadric)**_ I say looking beside me to my Child. He nods his head in reply, raven curls bounce with the movement, and he hands me my fur cloak.


	14. Hunting

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Hunting**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe. I really enjoy all of your reviews! I am glad y'all are enjoying my characters and my plot.**

* * *

I couldn't help but give Eric a kiss on his stubbled cheek and tap Eadric affectionately on his smooth one. When they left together I turned to Godric. I eyed him just as curiously as he was eyeing me. There is so much I long to know about him, and about him and Eric.

"Du är ganska ung för att vara en Skapare, är du inte?" _**(You are rather young to be a Maker, are you not?)**_ Godric commented after a moment.

"Jag är, ja." _**(I am, yes.)**_ I replied simply. Godric lifted an eyebrow at me wanting me to elaborate, but I didn't. I am sure the fact that Eadric is my nephew tells the beauty why I turned him well enough.

"Jag märkte kusliga likheten mellan dig och min Eric första gången vi träffades. Jag fann det mycket spännande. Jag nämnde inte vårt möte med honom men jag trodde likhet en tillfällighet." _**(I noticed the uncanny resemblance between you and my Eric the first time we met. I found it very intriguing. I didn't mention our meeting to him though, I thought the resemblance a coincidence.)**_ He said to me as we ran side by side through the forest.

"Det är förståeligt. Jag är säker på att du trodde att alla vår familj omkom i attacken." _**(That's understandable. I am sure you thought all our family perished in the attack.)**_ I responded. My lips curled up in an involuntary sneer at the words 'the attack'. The death of whoever was controlling those werewolves was going to be painful.

"Att jag gjorde." _**(That I did.)**_ Godric nodded slightly. We wove between the trees together, looking for a human.

Godric brushed his fingers against mine and sent me an adorable wink. Then unexpectedly he sped up his pace and I struggled to keep up. I broke off a branch from a little tree without breaking stride and threw it at his back. Godric dodged it with a mischievous laugh and ran even faster. He was out of sight now but I could still _feel_ his presence and that is what I followed. He was so lively and playful, it made him even more attractive. I smirked and pushed myself to run as fast as I was able. It wasn't fast enough though. I knew I would only catch up if the ancient let me.

I could hear the thumping sound of a single heartbeat now. I could hear the wonderful sound of blood flowing through veins. I licked my blunt teeth in anticipation. Godric came into view. I could see him crouching in a tree looking down at the human. I jumped into the tree beside him. I shot him a look of feigned anger and he sent me a sly smirk in return. I inhaled the delicious scent of the human male below.

"Verkar vi kommer att behöva dela den." _**(Seems we are going to have to share it.)**_ Godric murmured, his lovely grey-blue eyes were aglow with wicked delight. My fangs snapped down at the image his words conjured.

"Jag antar det." _ **(I suppose so.)**_ I told him with mock disappointment. Godric waved a hand gracefully at our meal with a look that told me to go first.

In a blink I was out of the tree and my fangs were in the man's neck. I had a firm hold on him as he screamed and struggled. I slowly sipped at his tasty blood with my eyes closed. My eyes opened when I felt a firm hand on my ass and another on my hip. I could hear the human's bones breaking in-between the two of us. I could see down Godric's muscled back, and the serpent down his spine, as we fed. Heat scorched in my body and I let out a little hum against the human's neck. I shifted my hands from being on the human, to being on Godric. I fisted one hand tightly in his hair. The other hand I slid down his spine and settled on the small of his back. All too soon the man ran dry.

I quickly threw the empty corpse in a random direction. Godric pressed his body firmly against mine, I was four inches taller than his 5'6 frame. My face was in his hair and his head was pressed against my neck, his lips at my collarbone. His hands were in the same lovely position as before. I kept one hand on the small of his back but the other I slid down to the back of his neck. He opened his mouth and scraped his fangs against my skin. I wrapped one leg around the back of his knees in response. Heat jumped between us in our intimate moment. I had to get a conversation going or this situation is going to escalate very quickly.

"Vad gör de tribal markeringar detta?" _**(What do those tribal markings mean?)**_ I whispered into his hair, my eyes were closed. Godric licked my collarbone. I hissed at him in warning and tightened my leg around him. He let out a deep husky chuckle and then answered my question.

"Den på min vänstra arm är en tribal symbol för vatten. Jag föddes en Gallien och vi dyrkade elementen. Den ner min ryggrad är en havsorm. Jag var av hög ranking i min stam som är anledningen till att jag har ett runt min hals, är det en symbol för skydd. Den på min högra arm är skriven i en gammal runic språk som kallas Elder Futhark." _**(The one on my left arm is a tribal symbol for water. I was born a Gaul and we worshiped the elements. The one down my spine is a sea serpent. I was of high ranking in my tribe which is why I have the one around my neck, it is a symbol of protection. The one on my right arm is written in an ancient runic language called Elder Futhark.)**_ Godric told me. His lips moved against my skin as he spoke and he kept flexing the fingers that were gripping my hip.

I noticed that he didn't tell me about the angry looking, circular, red one on his shoulder blade. I didn't mention it though because it must be a sore subject for him.

"De är mycket vacker på dig." _**(They are very beautiful on you.)**_ I whisper to him. I am glad he doesn't wear a tunic and cover them up.

"Tack, min underbara." _**(Thank you, my lovely)**_ He purred to me.

"Min skönhet." _**(My beauty)**_ I purred back.

"Berätta någonting om dig." _**(Tell me something about you)**_ Godric commanded softly. I was tempted to stay silent just to tease him but I did not.

"Sång och dans är något som jag gillar att göra." _**(Singing and dancing is something that I enjoy doing.)**_ I reply. It was only a small little fact about me but it was the first thing that I thought of.

"Vill du sjunga en sång för mig?" _**(Would you sing a song for me?)**_ Godric asked against my skin. I did not mind singing a song for him. I thought of various songs and debated on which to pick.

" _Drick, ty vinden blåser kallt och. Drink för The Wolf går fritt. Drick till skeppen med seglen som vingar och. Drick till storm kastade hav. Drick till varaktiga nätterna. och de som värma våra sängar.. Drick till mjöd som värmer våra hjärtan. och kylan som rensar huvudet. Drick till allfadern öga. för Odens söner är vi._ " _ **(Drink, for the wind blows cold and Drink for The Wolf runs free. Drink to the ships with the sails like wings and Drink to the storm-tossed seas. Drink to the lasting nights and those who warm our beds. Drink to the mead that warms our hearts and the cold that clears our head. Drink to the Allfather's Eye for Odin's sons are we.)**_ I sang a song called Lifeblood. It was an upbeat drinking song. " _Drick till världsträdet , där han hängde. och Runes of till sanningen av stål och blod som faller som regn. Drick till Valhalla gyllene väggar och till våra fränder, dödad. Drick till Glory – fältet där en man omfamnar döden, och tackar gudarna som vi lever på alla med vår glada sista andetag! Dryck för vinden blåser kallt och Drick för varg går fritt Drick till skeppen med segel som vingar för Odens söner är vi_!" _**(Drink to the World-Tree where he hung and the Runes of Mystery. Drink to the truth of steel and blood that falls like rain. Drink to Valhalla's golden walls and to our kinsmen, slain. Drink to the Glory-field where a man embraces death, and thank the gods that we live at all with our joyous dying breath! Drink for the wind blows cold and Drink for the Wolf runs free Drink to the ships with the sails like wings for Odin's sons are we!)**_

"Jag fick lyssna till din utsökta sång." _ **(I enjoyed listening to your exquisite singing.)**_ Godric's deliciously accented voice told me silkily. I was pleased that he enjoyed it. I was tempted to sing the song that I had been singing to myself the night we met but chose that one instead. If he enjoyed my singing so much maybe I would sing it for him another time.

We stayed tangled in our embrace until sadly it was time to return. We stayed side by side the entire run this time. Eadric and Eric were waiting by the pond when we appeared. By their expressions and body language it seems that their time together was a good one. Godric and Eric left to bury themselves for the day leaving Eadric and I alone. We worked together to dig the hole for us and now were in the ground together in a tight embrace. A position that we have spent every day together in since his turning.

 _When we rise you will have to tell me all about what happened with you and your new lover._ Eadric sent to me. _Oh hush, he isn't my lover._ I reply to his teasing. _Not yet, but he will be._ Eadric snickered. _One can hope._ I send him back, getting a laugh in return. _I will tell you about what happened with me and you tell me about what happened with you and Eric._ I pushed the thought to him. Then the sun rose and we were dead for the day.


	15. The Shifters

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Shifters**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe.**

* * *

The sun set an hour ago. Eadric and I are sitting by the pond facing the north. It has refrozen since earlier the night before when I broke through it. My bear fur cloak was wrapped tightly around me and Eadric was combing my long blond hair. He just got done telling me how he and Eric just roamed around and talked. Eadric told Eric about some of his childhood and some stories about him and me. Eric told Eadric about how he and Eadric's mother met, about his turning, and other chit chat. I told him about what Godric and I did. I could now feel a presence approaching us from the west. I was almost positive it was Eric. I grabbed Eadric and we both stood straight, just in case it wasn't Eric and we needed to fight. When Eric came into view both Eadric and I relaxed and sat back down. Eadric sat the comb down and is now running his bare hands through my smooth, straight, hair. I do enjoy it when my hair is combed and played with.

"Godric har verksamhet han behöver för att ta hand om. Jag talade honom till att låta mig stanna hos dig två istället för att gå med honom." **_(Godric has business he needs to take care of. I talked him into letting me stay with you two instead of going with him.)_** Eric told us with a warm expression. He sat in front of me with his back facing the pond.

"Vilka företag?" **_(What business?)_** Eadric asked. His fingers scratched my scalp and I let out a little hum in the back of my throat.

"Jag är inte säker. Han var mycket vaga." **_(I am not sure. He was very vague.)_** Eric responded with a shrug of a shoulder.

"Hur länge kommer han vara borta?" **_(How long will he be gone?)_** I asked Eric as I stretched my legs and put them in his lap.

"Han kommer att vara tillbaka första sak i morgon kväll. Har du några planer för ikväll?" _**(He will be back first thing tomorrow night. Do you have any plans for tonight?)**_ Eric replied.

"Det gör jag inte. Finns det något särskilt du vill göra bror?" **_(I do not. Is there anything in particular you are wanting to do brother?)_** I responded casually.

"Tja, det finns en liten förpackning med varulv inte långt härifrån." **_(Well, there is a small pack of werewolves not too far from here._** _ **)**_ Eric told me and a wicked smirk spread across his face. "Jag längtar efter att döda något." **_(I am itching to kill something.)_**

"Jag är också, kan vi gå Tant Alva?" **_(I am as well, can we go Aunt Alva?)_** Eadric asked me eagerly. I looked behind me to see a hopeful and expectant look on his face.

"Naturligtvis kan vi." _**(**_ ** _Of course we can._** _ **)**_ I told Eadric and then turned to Eric. "Vägen bror ** _." (Lead the way brother.)_**

All three of us were a blur in the forest. Eadric and I jumped and swung from tree to tree as Eric wove between the trees on the ground below. Bloodlust boiled in my veins during our journey. I was looking forward to ripping them to shreds. It is going to be _fun._ I saw Eric jump high into the trees in front of us the same time I heard the sound of a fight. Two wolves were tearing into each other. One was black and the other one was a dark brown. The wind blew in our direction and their scent puzzled me.

They weren't ordinary wolves and yet they weren't weres. I have never smelt anything like them. We watched as they fought. It didn't take long to see which one was clearly going to win. The dark brown one tried its best but the black one was superior. To my astonishment the dark brown wolf jump into the air and turned into _bird._ It tried to fly away but the black wolf jumped into the air and tore into its wing. The bird fell on the ground and turned into an injured naked man. The black wolf turned into a large black bear and tore the man to shreds. After that it shook its fur, turned into a bird, and then flew away.

"Vad i Odens namn var det?" ** _(What in Odin's name was that?)_** Eadric asked me baffled. The look I sent him told him I didn't know.

"Du vet inte om reglage?" **_(You do not know about shifters?)_** Eric asked us surprised. We both turned and looked at him.

"Uppenbarligen inte." **_(Obviously not.)_** I told him. Shifters?

"Godric berättade om dem. Det är ärftlig. Shapeshifters har förmåga att anta formen av alla slags djur." _**(**_ ** _Godric told me about them._** **_It is hereditary. Shapeshifters have the ability to take the form of any animal._** _ **)**_ Eric explained to us. I listened completely intrigued. "För att göra detta måste skift mentalt följa djurets form i specifik detalj. Processen kallas prägling. Enligt Godric växelreglaget behöver bara göra detta en gång, efter att djuren formen kan antas efter behag utan att behöva upprepa imprinting processen." **_(To do so, the shifter must mentally observe the animal's form in specific detail. The process is called imprinting. According to Godric the shifter needs to only do this once, after that the animals form can be assumed at will without the need to repeat the imprinting process.)_**

"Fascinerande. Har de styrkan hos a Har?" ** _(Fascinating. Do they have the strength of a were?)_** I asked him with a slight tilt of my head. My long hair, not in its normal braids, shifted with movement.

"Nej det gör de inte, de är svagare. är också praktiskt taget omöjlig att skilja från människor. Deras hastighet av åldrande och förväntad livslängd är det av en människa. De har också samma behov och svagheter hos en människa." **_(No they do not, they are weaker. They are practically indistinguishable from humans. Their rate of aging and expected life span is that of a human. They also have the same needs and weaknesses of a human.)_** Eric told us.

"Så intressant eftersom det är, kan vi fortsätta vår resa till pack varulv?" **_(As interesting as this is, can we continue our journey to the pack of werewolves?)_** Eadric cut in


	16. Blue Flames Bring Mystery

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Blue Flames Bring Mystery.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe.**

* * *

It took longer than I thought it would to reach the pack of filthy weres. It's so much more fun to kill weres than humans. They put up more of a fight. Not that I don't enjoy drinking and killing humans. How could I not?

All three of us pounced simultaneously and the weres shifted when we did. A paw cut deep into my flesh the same moment I pinned a wolf. I beheaded the werewolf under me. The wound was healed in the next instant. Then a black wolf lunged at me from my right. Blood, chaos, snarls, and bloodlust were all around.

"Detta var en fantastisk idé Fader." _ **(This was a fantastic idea Father.)**_ Eadric said with a wicked laugh.

I saw a grey wolf try to pounce on Eadric from behind while he was in the middle of a fight with a different wolf. I snapped the neck of the wolf that pounced at me and then lunged for the one about to attack Eadric. My ivory fangs were dripping with blood as I barred them at the werewolf when I pinned her. She snarled and tried to bite me but I bit her first. My fangs tore through fur and flesh savagely. I ignored the horrendous taste of the blood and put a single fist through the wolf's chest, ripping out her heart. Her struggle ceased instantly and I tore my fangs from her throat.

"Visst kan du göra bättre än det lilla vargen." _**(Surely you can do better than that little wolf.)**_ I heard Eric voice mock in the madness.

Two wolves ran toward me and I straightened from my crouch. I grabbed the one that got to me first and threw it at the other one. Then I was knocked off my feet from behind and sharp teeth were tearing into my throat. That didn't last long though and the weight was lifted. A livid roar erupted from my throat and I lunged at the nearest wolf. I ripped into it with fangs and fingers curled into claws. I tore the wolf to shreds. I snapped up and all was silent. Bodies, blood, bones, and fur were everywhere. It was a complete mess.

"Det fanns fler av dem än jag trodde." _**(There were more of them than I thought.)**_ Eric commented. I turned to look at him with a fangy smile. Eric's clothes were shredded and he was covered in blood. So were Eadric and I. I need to bathe and change into the spare set of clothes that I have hidden.

"Det var mycket roligt." _ **(It was very enjoyable.)**_ I reply as I brushed myself off. Not that it did much of anything.

"Det var sannerligen. Låt oss gå tillbaka till dammen nu, ska vi?" _ **(It certainly was. Let us go back to the pond now, shall we?)**_ Eadric said as he ran his hands through his raven hair.

The first thing I did was grab my fur cloak from where I left it. Then we were a blur through the forest. I ran on the ground this time and it was Eadric and Eric in the tree tops. We did not stop on the way to the pond. We tossed teasing comments and quips back and forth between the three of us on our journey back. I am glad Eric suggested that we do this, all of us needed it. It did make me very thirsty but that will have to wait. When we got close to the pond I went and got my hidden dress. I took the ruined one off and tossing it to the side. All three of us bathed in the pond together, the full moon shining brightly down on us. It was closer to the sun setting then I wanted it to be. I didn't realize how long we spent with the werewolves. It didn't seem like that much time had been passing.

Now I was dried off and in fresh clothes. Eric was sitting close to my side and our fingers were intertwined. Eadric was currently scrubbing the blood from the leather trousers he had been wearing, there weren't many tears at all in the material.

"Jag är verkligen glad att jag har dig tillbaka syster." _**(I am truly glad I have you back sister.)**_ Eric whispers to me. My gaze switched from Eadric to my brother.

"Eftersom jag är lillebror." _ **(As I am little brother.)**_ I say back earnestly. I lay my head on his shoulder and give his hand a squeeze.

"Det har varit en intressant par nätter, har det inte?" _ **(It has been an interesting couple of nights, has it not?)**_ Eadric asked us and he shimmied into the, now clean and slightly wet, leather trousers.

Before either one of us could reply an unnaturally strong wind blew all three of us back. I crouched and dug my toes and fingers into the ground, refusing to move another inch. I could see Eric and Eadric doing the same. _What in Odin's name?_ Eadric sent me, his voice angry and baffled. _I haven't the faintest clue._ I sent back to him. _Be cautious._

Then to my astonishment bright blue flames appeared. They swirled around and got bigger and brighter. They were brighter than the sun and after a moment I had to shield my eyes. I could feel the blazing heat start to cool and I peeked to see if the odd blue flames were still there. The flames were gone and a person was in its place. I couldn't believe my eyes. I would know that body and those markings anywhere. It appeared to be Godric. What sort of trick was this?

He was face down and seemed to be even paler than normal. Like he hasn't been feeding. I could feel his age screaming at me. He was twice as old as the REAL Godric. He was wearing strange white trousers. Who was this imposter? What should we do? We cannot fight such an old slave of night (As Alexios likes to call us) and win. Should we run? Would he chase us? Where did he come from?


	17. What the Future Brings

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Seventeen: What the Future Brings**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe.**

 **Thank you for continuing to show love and support for this story :)**

* * *

Eadric moved quickly. In the next blink he ran around the Godric look alike and was behind me, crouched just as low to the ground as I was. I kept my eyes on the figure that was luckily still face down as I resisted the urge to growl at him in disapproval. I reached inside of myself and easily found the connection we share.

Then I pushed at it, sending a message to him in our mother tongue. _Eadric! Your movements could have easily roused him and caused him to attack! Be more careful._ He nudged my ankle to acknowledge my words but didn't send me a message in return.

I could see Eric trying to subtly get my attention beside me so I turned to face him, making sure to keep the unmoving male in my peripheral vision. There were so many emotions in his widened sky blue eyes. ' _I can feel him.'_ Eric mouthed to me in our Nordic tongue. ' _A connection appeared when he did. There are two different connections saying the same thing.'_ I squinted my eyes slightly when he paused. A second later he mouthed to me again. _'Maker.'_ Disbelief flashed in my mismatched eyes and I turned my head to face the ancient. Is that truly Godric? What sort of higher power brought him here and why?

The tension between the three of us got thicker as we watched the body start to move. Slowly he rose until he was balanced on the balls of his feet in a crouch. A crouch that was higher than how closely to the ground Eric, Eadric, and I were pressed. The three of us didn't move a single muscle as we watched grey-blue eyes analyze us and our surroundings.

His expression was so closed off I had no idea what he was feeling or thinking. I made sure my face was just as blank as his. When Eric relaxed a little beside me and tried moving toward the crouched being I grabbed his wrist tightly. What if this is a trick? We don't know if he can be trusted.

"Du behöver inte frukta mig. Jag vill dig inget illa." _**(You needn't fear me. I mean you no harm.)**_ Godric told us calmly in his uniquely accented voice. His eyes were locked on mine. The wild liveliness that the Godric I know has is nowhere to be seen on this one.

"Självklart." _**(Of course)**_ I respond, flat and sarcastic. Wariness settled firmly in my bones. Eric tried to remove his wrist from my grasp but I held on tight. Eadric didn't try budging from behind me.

"Det är Godric, Alva. Jag kan känna det i mina ben." _**(It is Godric, Alva. I can feel it in my bones.)**_ Eric said, trying to tug his wrist out of my grip again. Sky-blue eyes pleaded with me to trust him.

It was difficult but I let go. I did trust him, so I will try to be open minded about this. For him. Eric flashed me a thankful smirk and stood up straight. After a slight pause I stood up too. I just hope 'Godric' can be trusted and we won't come to regret this. This better not be some sort of trap.

"Vad hände Mästare? Exakt hur kom du hit?" _**(What happened Master? How exactly did you get here?)**_ Eric inquired. He looked at his Maker with concern, but I was pleased to see there was a little bit of caution as well. I remember what my little brother said about how he and his Maker communicate. What emotions are this Godric sending him? Whatever they were, and whatever they translated to, it made him relax and trust him.

"Jag vet inte, mitt barn. Detta är inte vad jag planerat att hända." _**(I do not know, my child. This is not what I planned to happen.)**_ Godric replied. Even though his face was carefully blank with his eyes that were calmed and controlled, I could tell something was very _off_ about him. Something definitely happened in the future that caused his lively glow to be dimmed. I did not like it.

"Vad gjorde du planerar att hända sedan?" _**(What did you plan to happen then?)**_ Eadric spoke up. My eyes did not leave Godric's subdued, paler than normal, face but I felt Eadric step up so we were side by side. I could now see him in my peripheral vision.

"Eadric." Godric greeted with a slight upturn of his full lips, a fond undertone in his low voice. The small smile did not make his beautiful face seem any less subdued. The spark that the Godric I was familiar with had, was gone from this one's eyes. "Något av intresse, jag försäkrar er." _**(Nothing of interest, I assure you.)**_

Oh, I highly doubted that. I eyed him closely, his response was rather suspicious.

"Du behöver lite blod." _**(You need some blood.)**_ Eric told him. I completely agreed. I could really use some as well.

"Jag är inte hungrig." _**(I am not hungry.)**_ Godric disagreed. I was surprised by his response and, against my will, I was also a little worried. You could clearly tell he needs blood, so why is he refusing?

"Mästare." _ **(Master)**_ Eric's voice was full of disapproval.

"Jag uppskattar din oro, men det är onödigt. Jag behöver inte mycket blod i min ålder." _**(I appreciate your concern but it is unnecessary. I do not need much blood at my age.)**_ Godric's tone hasn't changed but I could tell that he was going to be stubborn about this.

He is over 2,000 years old. He might not need much blood at his age but he couldn't possibly be drinking whatever amount does need. His smooth skin was not healthy looking. Why on earth would he be starving himself? Even if he does not _need_ a lot of blood, he should still _want_ it. This Godric was very strange and not at all like the one I am getting to know.

"Hur ska vi få dig tillbaka till där du hör hemma?" _**(How are we going to get you back to where you belong?)**_ Eadric cut in, changing the subject. That is a very good question.

"Vi ska vänta. Genom soluppgången jag kommer att vara borta." _ **(We shall wait. By sunrise I will be gone.)**_ Grey-blue eyes were locked on me as he replied to Eadric's question.

I did not like what he was insinuating. I would like to believe that he meant he knew those odd blue flames would come and take him safely to his own time, something in my gut told me that was highly unlikely. The frown that tugged on Eric's lips told me he felt the same.

"Vad har hänt med dig?" _ **(What happened to you?)**_ Eric asked him. I knew he meant to make him be so different, not what happened to bring him here.

Godric knew it too. "Många saker." _**(Many things.)**_

For the first time something else was in Godric's eyes besides controlled calm, sadness.

"Vill du vara mer specifik?" _ **(Would you be more specific?)**_ The frustration Eric was feeling was thick in his voice. I did not blame him. Godric's vague evasiveness was getting on my nerves too.

"Om jag säger för mycket om framtiden kan det få katastrofala följder." _**(If I say too much about the future it could have disastrous effects.)**_ He responded. A small frustrated noise rumbled in Eric throat. Eadric commented before Eric had the chance.

"Då säger tillräckligt för att hjälpa, men inte tillräckligt för att hindra. Jag är säker på att det finns vissa saker som är säkert för dig att säga." _**(Then say enough to help but not enough to hinder. I am sure there are some things that are safe for you to say.)**_ Eadric just as frustrated as Eric and I. You could hear it in the snippy way he spoke.

Godric nodded thoughtfully, eyes still locked on my face.

"Vad hände med mig?" _ **(What happened to me?)**_ I asked, taking an educated guess. The way it was hard for him to keep his eyes off of me spoke volumes, he wasn't eyeing me in a lustful way either.

"Ingenting." _ **(Nothing.)**_ Eric and Eadric denied sharply.

"Jag är säker på att du är helt bra Alva." _ **(I am sure you are perfectly fine Alva.)**_ Eric continued, then he turned to his Maker. "Är hon inte?" _**(Isn't she?)**_

"Du vände annan århundraden från nu." _**(**_ _ **You turned another centuries from now.**_ _ **)**_ Godric said after a few moments. "Han var tyvärr svag. Han förrådde dig." _**(Unfortunately he was weak. He betrayed you.)**_

Eadric and Eric fired off many questions simultaneously. Both of them were livid.

"Vem? Vad hände? När? Var? Varför?" _**(Who? What happened? When? Where? Why?)**_

Those were the main ones that I could pick out. I wanted to know those answers too. We have an hour and a half until sunrise. We will use that time to try to get as many answers as possible from future Godric. I was determined to not allow present Godric to lose that wonderfully wild spark of his. Turning some weak treacherous nothing was also something that is not going to happen.


	18. The Return of Death, The Gaul

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Return Of Death, The Gaul**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe**

 **I am glad y'all are being so patient with me, I know I haven't been updating this story nearly as often as I did in the beginning.**

* * *

Achilles was the name of the Child that I turned 500 years from this moment. His name is Greek for warrior. He wasn't Greek but his great-grandmother on his father's side was. He was 5 foot 7 inches tall, 30 summers old, had long straight hair the color of dirt that nearly reached his waist, a nose that was slightly too large for his face, his left eye was a grass green and his right eye was a few shades darker, and he had very broad shoulders.

I was rather surprised at how in-depth Godric of the future went in his explanation of Achilles. While future Godric was cautious about giving away too many details that did not seem to apply to Achilles. I know that Achilles had a wife named Britta, a daughter named Corinna, and a son named Amias when he was human. Godric obviously did not want us confusing who truly betrayed me with another, which is why he was giving away so many specifics.

Godric and I must have grown quite close, for he has rarely taken his sickly pale face off of me. Achilles was four centuries old when he betrayed me, causing me to meet true death. Since this Godric is 1,000 years older than the present one. That means for him it has been roughly 50 years since I met true death.

How did he betray me exactly? Well, he knew where my vulnerable body was laying when I was dead for the day and gave that location away to an enemy of mine. Who was the enemy? Why did Achilles betray me and what did he receive in reward? Godric got rather tight lipped then and would not say.

"Åtminstone berätta för mig att fader och jag slet att Lilleputtlandet isär." _**(At least tell me that Father and I ripped that lilliputian apart.)**_ Eadric spoke through clenched teeth, his fangs bared.

"Du gjorde verkligen." _ **(You did indeed.)**_ Future Godric responded in that calm quiet way of his.

"Hur är det med fienden?" _**(What of the enemy?)**_ Eric asked in a tight voice, his eyes flashing in his temper.

"Jag hanterade det." _**(I handled it.)**_

"Smärtsamt hoppas jag." _**(Painfully I hope.)**_ I interjected looking down at his crouched form.

Godric gave me a small nod in reply. There was absolutely no way I was going to meet such a pitiful true death this time around. Meeting true death because I placed my trust in the wrong person is just sad. I cannot believe that I lived so long just to meet my end that way. It made me seem weak.

We have to bury ourselves for the day very soon. We do not have much time left to talk to this Godric. Suddenly Godric stood up from his crouch and placed his hands on either side of Eric's face. Eric looked at him inquiringly and perplexed.

"Forgive me for this my Child." Godric spoke in a language I have never heard before. If the look on Eric's face is any indication, neither has he. "I know you needed me and I have failed you, but I cannot go on any longer. I promised you an eternity and I truly hate to break my word. I tried to go on for you but I simply cannot. Losing my enchanting Alva was agonizing and during the years that followed I looked back on my long existence and was repulsed at what I found. What we are, what we do, it is simply not right. Leaving a letter for you and Eadric was rather cowardly of me I will admit, but I could not bear to see the blood fall from your eyes at my decision. Hopefully with the information I have given you, the future I know will not come to pass. Alva must not meet true death my Child. She is too strong, too unique, and magnificent for her undead life to come to such an abrupt end. When we lost her a part in all of us withered away. Eadric has his beloved though you see, so I am not too worried about him. You too will go on my Eric. You will see my decision as a betrayal and I cannot blame you, and though you will be devastated you will go on. You have always been so strong."

"Mästare?" _**(Master?)**_ Eric spoke up with furrowed brows. Godric removed his hands from either side of Eric's face and took a few steps back. I longed to know what was said, the only words I understood were Eadric, Alva, and Eric.

"Solen kommer att stiga snart. Gå till jord." _**(The sun will be rising soon. Go to ground.)**_ Grey-blue eyes flickered in-between all of us while he spoke. They lingered on me the longest and then that was where they stayed.

"Det var ett sätt att ta dig hit. Visst måste det finnas ett sätt för dig att återvända." _**(There was a way to bring you here. Surely there must be a way for you to return.)**_ Eric told him sternly.

"När månen gör vägen för solen att skina, kommer jag att gå med den." _**(**_ _ **When the moon makes way for the sun to shine, I will go with it.)**_ Godric countered. "Lämna nu barn." _ **(Leave now Child.)**_

 _That was an interesting way to phrase it._ I pushed to Eadric as I reached over and grabbed Eric's wrist. While I do not agree with Godric and I do not want him meeting the sun, we still have a Godric here with us that will be returning tomorrow. We will not allow that Godric to turn into this one. I will let this Godric go knowing that I will protect the other one from the same fate. I have not really spent all that much time with Godric but he has enthralled me against my will, I do not want him losing that delicious wild fire of his.

"Låt oss avvika." _**(**_ _ **Let us depart.**_ _ **)**_ I told Eric, firmly tugging him backwards. He gave me a sneering look of disbelief. "Han är inte din Eric. Din Godric kommer att vara här i morgon kväll. Låt detta en gång, lillebror. Jag är övertygad om att vi kan förhindra att Godric från en öde." _**(He is not yours Eric. Your Godric will be here tomorrow night. Let this one go, little brother. I am confident we can prevent your Godric from this one's fate.)**_

We left not long after that and buried ourselves for the day. As soon as I felt the sun rise I knew that the Godric that appeared in a bright swirl of blue flame, was no more. Which was my last thought before the sun pulled me under. It felt like I only was under for a single moment before I was released from the pull and was allowed to dig myself out of the ground.

"Jag behöver blod, dåligt." _ **(I need blood, badly.)**_ Eric announced as we all brushed ourselves off. Eadric was currently running his hands through his thick raven curls to remove all the dirt.

"Jag också." _ **(As do I.)**_ I agree. Last night was something else. I would believe it was only a dream if such a thing was possible, but our kind does not dream because what we do when we are pulled under is not sleep.

It did not take us as long as I thought it would to find food, Ullr (god of the hunt) was on our side tonight it seemed. I picked a delicious looking brunette man for myself and was not disappointed.

"Godric avancerar snabbt. Han kommer att vara här när som helst." _**(**_ _ **Godric is advancing quickly. He will be here any moment.**_ _ **)**_ Eric spoke up suddenly. Eadric and I looked up at the sky at his words, remembering his last entrance. "Kan du och Eadric kommunicera på något unikt sätt? Du har aldrig säga." _**(Can you and Eadric communicate in any unique way? You never did say.)**_

"Du frågade inte" _**(**_ _ **You did not ask,**_ _ **)**_ I retorted as I looked away from the sky and to my little brother's face, "men ja vi kan. Vi kan driva våra tankar med varandra om vi så önskar." _**(but yes we can. We can push our thoughts to one another if we so choose.)**_

Not long after Eric's forewarning, Godric landed in a graceful crouch in front of us. The blood in his hair caused it to stick up in every which direction. His grey-blue eyes were alight with mischief, something I was relieved to see. His full lips were in a wide smirk and he was wearing the same trousers from before, which were filthy.

"Jag komma bärande stora nyheter." _**(**_ _ **I come bearing grand news.**_ _ **)**_ He tells us, standing up straight and spreading his arms out wide. My eyes slithered down his muscular chest before returning to his face. "Det finns en Sheriff som är bara en natts resa härifrån. Han har ett avtal slags med en förpackning med var talet som bor nära honom, de är budgivning. Hans namn är Bastien, nu är han kanske inte är den mannen som slaktade din familj, men det är en början. Vad säger du? Ska vi betala kära Bastien lite besök?" _**(There is a Sheriff who is only a night's travel from here. He has an agreement of sorts with a pack of weres that live near him, they do is bidding. His name is Bastien, now he might not be the man who slaughtered your family but it is a start. What do you say? Shall we pay dear Bastien a little visit?)**_

His news was grand indeed. I felt a smirk of my own spread across my face and a vindictive gleam appeared in my eyes. I spoke up before Eric or Eadric had the chance.

"Vi ska." _**(We shall.)**_


	19. Bastien

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Bastien**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe.**

 **Please leave your thoughts! Sorry about any errors.**

* * *

As the canopy above grew denser only fragments of the starry sky flickered down on us. We were running through an umber-brown, ancient forest. Its woody incense was from centuries of snapping branches crashing to the forest's floor and rotting silently with the decomposing animal corpses that I could smell but not see. The air was also thick with the scents of berries and different kinds of plants. I could hear the sounds of nightlife scurrying and shuffling all around me as I ran.

Eadric was above me, jumping and swinging from tree to tree. Godric, Eric, and I were running on the ground. Godric was leading us all to the sheriff that goes by the name Bastien. We started our journey not long after sunset and we have been traveling for half the night. We are going to need to stop soon though. My Eadric has not had time to sooth his sexual appetite in couple of days. Sure we have had blood but that is not the only thing my Child craves. It was not just him, all of our kind are amorous creatures. I myself would not mind having a bite of Godric, the thought of it threatened to make my fangs come down against my will.

"Mästare." _**(**_ _ **Master.**_ _ **)**_ Eric spoke up from a few paces behind me. Godric spun around ahead of us and easily dodged bushes and trees as he ran backwards. Blood was still caked into his hair and under his filthy fingernails. Dirt smeared on most of his ivory complexion. "Du har inte badade i kväll, har du. Du behöver." _**(You have not bathed last night or tonight, have you? You need to.)**_

The powerful glare that crossed Godric's face told me he did not appreciate the command. Which is exactly how the words "you need to" sounded. I turned and saw that Eric nearly cowered under his Makers look but instead he glared back.

"Jag försökte ignorera det, men jag kan inte. Du är äcklig. Du luktar motbjudande. Det finns till och med bitar av hud i håret." _ **(I tried ignoring it but I cannot. You are disgusting. You smell repugnant. There are even chunks of skin in your hair.)**_ Eric complained. It was true but Godric could be a lot worse. My Maker used to go so long without bathing that he was the very definition of repugnant.

"Du överdriver. Det är inte så illa." _**(You exaggerate. It is not that bad.)**_ Godric denied, rolling his grey-blue eyes. The powerful glare replaced with, almost pouty, annoyance.

"Bada." _**(Bathe.)**_ Eric replied, his tone stern but his eyes pleading. Godric's eyes glanced at me for my opinion on the matter. So I nodded in agreement. He needs to bathe and my Child needs blood and a man's touch. As if hearing my thoughts Eadric's voice appeared in my head.

 _Aunt Alva, can we stop by the closest village while he bathes? I can barely think._ His voice was frustrated and pleading. _Of course we can._ I replied smoothly. As his maker it is my responsibility to see that his needs are met. As long as he is not insolent I give him his wants as well. I am not ashamed to admit that I spoil my beloved companion, my nephew, my Child.

"Väldigt bra." _**(Very well.)**_ Godric sighed.

It did not take long after that for me to hear the sound of running water. A turquoise-blue stream wound its merry way through the forest. Babbling and burbling, it sprung over the limestone rocks in its way. I announced that Eadric and I were going to feed and we would be back here when we were done. Godric wanted us to wait so he could feed with me, but Eadric was wound tight. His shoulders were tensed and I could see a fang digging into his lower lip. I had to decline his offer. I did say we would bring back a treat for them.

I was leaning against an oak tree with a corpse not far from my feet. The young man I feasted on was chopping wood when I saw him. It did not take much to seduce him. He should have been suspicious and wondering why a random girl was wandering out of the woods and onto his property in the middle of the night. He did not seem to care about where I came from when I pulled him against me and pressed my lips firmly to his.

He barely had time to say a greeting upon noticing me, I did not waste any time. The young man did not even struggle. Idiot. He should have been more cautious and wary. Not that it would have done him much good. When I climaxed I bit into his neck and drained him dry. You could see the bruises on his dead flesh from where I was too rough. I even broke some of his bones. I needed that more than I thought I did.

Luckily I was not a virgin when I was turned. That would make sexual gratification far more annoying. I only had intercourse once when I was human. My father arranged my marriage when I was 14 winters old. I was beyond livid and completely against it. The marriage I was forced into had far too many advantages for our village for my opinion on the subject to matter.

He went away to battle the day after we married and did not make it back when the others returned 5 full moons later. I could not make myself feel guilty for the amount of relief I felt when I heard about his passing. I loathed that man and our wedding night was painful and nauseating. For reasons unknown to me my father did not arrange another marriage for me after that.

"Må bättre min Eadric?" _**(Feel better my Eadric?)**_ I questioned amused as my disheveled Child emerged. A satisfied smile curled on his lips and he ran a hand through his raven curls, attempting to tame them.

"Stackars mannen överlevde inte jag är rädd." _**(**_ _ **Poor man did not survive I am afraid.**_ _ **)**_ He responded and then he waved a hand down his body with flourish. "Allt detta är helt enkelt för mycket att hantera." _**(All of this is simply too much to handle.)**_

"Begriplig." _**(Understandable.)**_ I chuckled, flicking my hand dismissively at the corpse near my feet. The word and gesture implied that I am too much to handle as well.

After we got back and they fed on the humans Eadric and I brought, we developed our plan. In summary, we are going to the sheriff to inform him we intend to stay in his area for a while. We are going to try and gain his trust to see what his weaknesses are. Together we will watch and wait until the opportune moment. We do not even know if this _Bastien_ is the one responsible for my slaughtered family. If he is we cannot just waltz in and stake him. We must be smart about this. We ran the rest of the night and then buried ourselves for the day. We are in Bastien's area now, it will take no time at all for us to reach him.

Godric greeted me the next night with a fierce kiss that took me off guard. It did not take me long to respond in kind. My fingers immediately clawed at his hair and he grabbed my long legs and put them around his slim waist. We were supposed to be doing something, were we not? I am almost certain we were.

One of Godric's fangs nicked my bottom lip so I purposefully sliced his lip with my own fang in retaliation. The taste of our blood mixed wonderfully with the spicy and sweet taste of Godric on my tongue. The feel of him, the taste of him, and the _smell_ of him was all I could now think about. Even though somewhere in the back of my brain something was telling me there is somewhere else we had to be. Somewhere important.

I pushed that down and focused on the magnificent feelings Godric was evoking. I moaned in the back of my throat and pressed my chest more firmly into his. He growled and his hands slid up to cup my buttocks. The most delicious fire burned inside of me and needed a release. I could feel the rugged bark pressed against my back as Godric pushed me into a tree suddenly. Our kiss was rough, all tongue, teeth, and fangs.

"Nu är inte tid för det." _**(Now is not the time for that.)**_ I heard a familiar voice scold in annoyance. Eric?

Godric shifted so his lips were at my ear. His fangs scrapped against my skin as he sucked on my ear and down my neck. My own fangs were down and on view, my mouth opened in a silence moan. Between Godric and me, the poor tree could not take anymore. It gave out and hit the forest floor with a loud thump. I could hear the tree taking the branches of other trees with it as it fell, they snapped off and joined us as we collapsed beside the once strong, lively tree.

"Hårdare." _**(Harder.)**_ I demanded, the fallen tree not mattering in the slightest. I tightened my legs around him and scrapped my nails along his scalp. The way he was sucking instead of biting, his fangs scrapping my neck ever so lightly, was such a tease.

"Som du önskar." _ **(As you wish.)**_ Godric purred back huskily. Then he bit where my neck met my shoulder, causing me to hiss.

"Godric! Storasyste!" _**(**_ _ **Godric! Big**_ _**sister!**_ _ **)**_ Eric's voice snarled. He seemed even more annoyed than the last time. "Vi måste komma till Bastien. Förr snarare än senare, om du vill." **(** _ **We need to get to Bastien. Sooner rather than later, if you please.)**_

That name cut through my lustful haze. Bastien. My slaughtered family. Eric was right, we needed to get to him. I want to meet him. I want to know if he is responsible. Godric was so _good_ though. It took a moment for my hands to obey me and start pushing him away.

"Alva." Godric groaned in irritation as he let me push him away. Grey-blue eyes that were darkened in lust looked at me in disapproval.

"Eric är rätt. Låt oss gå till Bastien. Vi kan fortsätta detta senare." _**(Eric is right. Let us go to Bastien. We can continue this later.)**_ I responded, running a single finger down one of his beautiful fangs.

"Jag kommer att hålla dig till detta." _ **(I will hold you to that.)**_ Godric told me as we stood back up. I smirked down at him and licked my lips flirtatiously.

I looked over to see Eric scowling and Eadric grinning in a mockingly amused fashion. My Child quirked an eyebrow teasingly and I squinted my eyes at him. _Oh hush_ , I pushed through the connection we share. My lips threatened to curve up.

Bastien was slightly shorter than me with brown locks that fell past his shoulders in a revolting mess, a filthy beard, and plain dark blue eyes. A gaunt human woman clothed in barely anything at all knelt at his feet. She had bite marks all over her sickly pale flesh, clearly the human was his pet.

"Det här är mina barn." _**(**_ _ **These are my Children.**_ _ **)**_ Godric said after greeting him, he waved a hand in our direction and I did not let my surprise show. Children? That was not a part of our plan. Why did he not mention this to us sooner? "Alva, den äldsta. Eric Jag vände nästa och senast jag vände Eadric här." _**(Alva, the eldest. Eric I turned next and most recently I turned Eadric here.)**_

I turned Eadric a year ago. I taught him what I knew about our kind and the supernatural world I brought him into. I taught him to improve his fighting. I taught him how to empty his face and reveal nothing. So if he is close to snapping and breaking, the enemy will not know it. I taught him how to watch for someone's weaknesses, in battle or not, and use that to your advantage. I taught him to speak Greek, and he is doing marvelously with that.

I was there for all his wild emotional ups and downs, for all his crazy impulses. I am teaching him and coaching him with control. I am his friend, his Aunt, his companion, his mentor, and his Maker. We have spent every day for the last year underground together, holding each other tightly. EADRIC IS MY CHILD! The fact that Godric is claiming him for his own, claiming that he is HIS child, is extremely unpleasant. Possessive anger burned down my spine and I resisted the urge to snarl at Godric.


	20. A Sheriff's Home

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twenty: A Sheriff's Home**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe**

* * *

The room we were in was very large with beautifully painted walls that were elaborately laid out. There was a night demon standing in each corner. They were dressed in silk and leather with a stern looks on their faces. They were watching over everything, mostly making sure Bastien stays unharmed. The right half of the room had many couches that were scattered randomly. Eadric and I were sitting on one while Eric stood behind us. Godric and Bastien were sitting on a couch close to us exchanging pleasantries. Bastien's human pet was curled up at his feet, currently sleeping.

I could see a couch on my left that had a night demon lounging on it. Physically he looked no older than a boy of 13 winters but I could tell he was about a century and a half old. His young looking head was tilted back and a look of pleasure was on his cherubic face, his fangs were on view and his was moaning lowly. His trousers were around his ankle and a grown human woman was kneeling in-between his open legs, her face buried in his crotch. On a couch behind Godric and Bastien was a woman with her fangs buried in thigh of the only healthy looking human in the whole room.

The left half of the room wasn't nearly as nice as the right. There was no furniture, no vases or any decoration at all. The marble floor had many humans chained to it and, unlike the right half, did not have intricate designs on it. The ages of the humans ranged anywhere from babes to grown adults. Bastien said he always kept a wide variety of humans there and anyone in his area is more than welcome to as many as they like. However you cannot kill them unless given permission. Bastien told us if we helped ourselves to some, make sure to put them back.

There was a dirty bowl of water just out of one of the human's reach. That didn't stop the man from trying his hardest to get to it. All of the humans were filthy and the shackles around their wrists and ankles rubbed the skin raw. Their blood dripped onto the floor and the smell filled the room. The smell of sex and blood in the room was so thick, it was honestly rather distracting.

"Du gillar verkligen dem lång och smidig." _**(You certainly like them tall and lithe.)**_ I heard Bastien jest lightly and Eric's tight grip on my shoulder got even tighter. I looked away from the humans and up to my little brother's face. He was wound tight and looked like he would enjoy nothing more than to rip Bastien's fangs out and thrust them into his eyes.

"Lång, smidig, stark, och vacker." _**(Tall, lithe, strong, and beautiful.)**_ Godric agreed. Despite his straight face and warm tone, I could see the warning look in his eyes when he glanced at Eric. Warning him to control himself and stop keeping his emotions so exposed. We were supposed to be playing nice and earning his trust. Nothing about the fire in Eric's eyes and sneer on his lips look like someone you should trust to do you no harm.

"Din blåögd manliga avkomma verkar inte tänka mycket om mig, pojke död." _ **(Your blue eyed male progeny does not seem to think very highly of me, boy death.)**_ The sheriff commented and Eric growled in reply.

"Boy death" was the moniker that Godric goes by I learned quickly and it was apparently widely known. Bastien did not recognize the name Godric, but when the ancient mentioned that moniker recognition flashed in Bastien's ordinary blue eyes. The sheriff made it known that he was very impressed with Godric's wild and deadly reputation. I put my hand over Eric's and squeezed it, warning him to behave. I did not want him getting into trouble with his maker. I know he wants vengeance but he needs to control his emotions. If he cannot control them, he should at least keep them hidden.

"Dumheter." _**(**_ _ **Nonsense.**_ _ **)**_ Godric denied smoothly. "Min Eric är helt enkelt hungrig. Han blir irriterad med alla när han är hungrig." _**(My Eric is simply hungry. He gets annoyed with everyone when he is hungry.)**_

"Alla dina avkommor minskade min erbjudande tidigare när jag uppmuntrad dem att ta någon människa de gillade." _**(**_ _ **All of your progenies declined my offering earlier when I encouraged them to take any human they liked.**_ _ **)**_ The sheriff pointed out before turning his attention to us and waving a dirty hand toward the left half of the room. "Var inte högmodig. Gå på, ta för dig." _**(Do not be prideful. Go on, help yourself.)**_

 _May I?_ Eadric asked me, polite but pleading. Earlier he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself around all the stimulus in the room, he was far too young. He asked me if I would make him control himself with the Makers Command. I consented, even though I do not like using it. Since we have this unique way of communicating, I do not have to speak the words out loud for the Makers Command to be effective. I can simply push it through the connection we share.

 _You may, can you control yourself while you feed? Or do you need me to stop you?_ I replied easily. I have given him advice and guidance on how to stop himself before. I don't always make him stop and keep the human living, but it is a useful thing to know how to do. I want Eadric to control the beast within, I do not want it controlling him. Of course, he is very young and the younger you are the harder control is.

 _I will try to control myself._ Eadric told me as he got up and eagerly made his way over to the humans. _But if I cannot, I would greatly appreciate you stopping me._

"Utfodra Eric." _**(**_ _ **Feed Eric.**_ _ **)**_ My beauty commanded. "Lugna din aptit så att du kan lugna dig själv. Bastien är sheriffen och du kommer att visa honom respekt." _**(Sooth your appetite so you can calm yourself.**_ _**Bastien is the sheriff and you will show him respect. )**_

"Ja, Mästare." _ **(Yes, Master.)**_ Eric replied before stiffly making his way to the humans.

Eadric was weaving around all of them, eying them closely and trying to decide which one he liked the most. His father on the other hand didn't bother. He pointed a long finger to a random human and a short night demon male, moving from the corner he was standing in, unlocked it. The human woman started trembling and begging but Eric ignored her. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and forced the sobbing woman across the room, back behind the couch I was sitting on.

"Har din äldsta normalt vägra en fri, enkel måltid?" _ **(Does your eldest normally refuse a free, easy meal?)**_ Bastien inquired and Godric's full lips quirked up into a crooked smile.

I suppressed my annoyance and the urge to point out that I was sitting right here, more than capable of answering. Why does he often talk to Godric about us like we cannot answer questions ourselves?

"Inte vanligtvis inte." _**(Not usually no.)**_ My fake maker responded lightly. Brunette hair framed his face wildly and the beautiful markings etched into his pale flesh were eye catching. I have yet to see Godric with a tunic on and I hope it's a long while before I do. His body was far too stunning to cover up. It's honestly a pity he bothers with trousers.

"Jag kommer att dela med Eadric." _ **(I am going to share with Eadric.)**_ I cut in. I actually was not planning on it, but my refusal to pick one of his humans was clearly offending him.

"Min äldsta är ute samla nya människor." _**(**_ _ **My eldest is out collecting fresh humans.**_ _ **)**_ Bastien said to Godric, ignoring my words completely. "De jag har nu växer till sjuka och tunn. Jag har bara haft dem några natten, människor är så ömtåliga saker." _**(The ones I have now are growing too sick and thin. I have only had them a few nights, humans are such fragile things.)**_

Eric finished his meal while Bastien spoke and was already returning it. He couldn't help but shoot the sheriff a sour look on the way back. The same night demon that unlocked her put the shackles back on. Her heartbeat was slightly too slow and she passed out, her head hit the marble floor with a thump. Eadric finally pick a skinny human male and was making his way back to me.

 _I thought you were never going to pick a human._ I mocked him in Greek, smirking up at him slightly. Raven lashes squinted at me in reply as he sat down. His grey eyes were mockingly angry. _Nobody asked your opinion._ His voice said to me in my head. Eadric sat the human in-between us, I sank my fangs into one side of his neck and my progeny sank his fangs into the other. I mostly ignored Godric's response to the sheriff but I couldn't help noticing the reply was filled with loathing for humans. His hatred and disgust for them seems to be very strong.

"Vad gör man med de gamla när nya celler är bojor?" _**(What do you do with the old ones once the fresh ones are shackled?)**_ Godric questioned curiously when Eadric and I were finished. The human Eric had was still sleeping on the floor. The one Eadric and I fed on was unconscious and my nephew was carrying him back.

"Jag tycker mycket bränna dem levande." _**(I very much enjoy burning them alive.)**_ The sheriff told him, unimpressively colored eyes flashing with delight.

"Du skulle ha något emot fruktansvärt om jag såg?" _**(Would you mind terribly if I watched?)**_ Intrigue was written on my "Makers" face and his desire to witness it looked genuine to me.

Godric's words made Bastien exultant. The sheriff preened with pride at Godric's approval and told him it was no problem at all. He told my beauty to meet him here first thing tomorrow night. He also said Godric could bring us and we could meet _his_ progeny's. He has two, Adalwin (From the Germanic elements adal "noble" and win "friend") and Decima (a roman name). We spent another hour there before departing. Now we were alone in the forest and Godric turned to his only true progeny.

"Ditt beteende i kväll var oacceptabelt." _**(Your behavior tonight was unacceptable.)**_ Grey-blue eyes were livid and his tone was stern.

"Jag kunde inte hjälpa det, Mästare." _**(**_ _ **I could not help it, Master.**_ _ **)**_ Eric pleaded for him to understand. "Om man tittar på den där skiten och veta att han kunde vara den som slaktade min familj och en del av min by. Jag ska göra bättre i morgon. Jag lovar att behärska mig." _**(Looking at that shit and knowing he could be the one who slaughtered my family and some of my village. I'll do better tomorrow. I promise to control myself.)**_

Godric wrapped his hand around Eric's throat and yanked him down so they were eye to eye. His fangs were bared and very close to Eric's face when he spoke next. "Vi är inte på nåd till våra känslor Eric. Vi dominerar dem." _**(We are never at the mercy of our emotions Eric. We dominate them.)**_

"Ja, Mästare." _**(Yes, Master)**_ Eric agreed. Pain flickered across his nervous face when Godric tightened his grip. Eadric took a step forward but I wrapped my hand around his wrist, stopping him. Even though I feel the same protectiveness for my little brother and hated witnessing this, I had to control myself. _Godric is a thousand years old. Do not be foolish._ I warned my progeny. _I do not like seeing this either but Godric has a right to punish his child when he disobeys. We all gave our word to be on our best behavior and Eric was not. To get close to Bastien it is important for Eric to hide and control his emotions._

"Detta är den enda varning som jag kommer att ge dig. Om du fortsätter att missköter medan vi är här, kommer jag inte vara så snäll." _ **(This is the only warning I will give you. If you continue to misbehave while we are here, I will not be so kind.)**_ Godric told him, everything about his tone and body language screamed DOMINANT MALE.

"Ja, Mästare." _**(Yes, Master)**_ Eric choked in agreement. Eadric and I's ridged stances relaxed when Godric let him go and took a step back.


	21. Slaves Ablaze

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twenty One: Slaves Ablaze**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

The sun did not set that long ago. It's the third night since the Future Godric appeared to us. Despite the fact that he has had ample opportunity, Eric has not spoken a single word about him to the wild beauty that is his Maker. I thought my little brother should have spoken about him the night we were running to Bastien's territory. That would have been the best time to do it. I understand he might not want to say how unhealthy and withdrawn Future Godric was, but he should at least tell his Maker about him appearing. The longer Eric goes without saying anything, the angrier Godric's going to be when he does eventually speak up. That's how I would react anyway. If the roles were reversed and it was Eadric keeping something this important from me, I'd be livid.

I suppose I _could_ speak up and tell him, but he is Eric's maker not mine. I was only recently reaquainted with the "boy death" after a brief first meeting. I do not have the right to interfere with his and my little brother's bond. It is not my place. I have respected Eric decision to remain silent up until now, but that will only last so long. If he does not speak up soon I will have some words to say to Eric.

 _One day, Loki the trickster found himself in an especially mischievous mood and cut off the gorgeous golden hair of Sif, the wife of Thor._ I mentally spoke to my Eadric as I washed his beautiful raven curls. Telling him the story of the creation of Thor's hammer, Mjollnir. _When Thor learned of this, his quick temper was enraged, and he seized Loki and threatened to break every bone in his body._ The water in this part of the river came up to my neck and it caressed us both soothingly. Eadric's long lashes brushed his cheekbones, his entire body was relaxed. He might be too old for me to tell him the stories of our gods while I bathe him. But he didn't seem to mind, I am glad he doesn't feel emasculated and enjoys moments like this as much as I do. _Loki pleaded with the thunder god to let him go down to Svartalfheim, the cavernous home of the dwarves, and see if those master craftspeople could fashion a new head of hair for Sif, this one even more beautiful than the original. Thor allowed this, and off Loki went to Svartalfheim._ I threaded my fingers through his thick hair and made sure my short nails scratched his scalp. _There he was able to obtain what he desired. The sons of the dwarf Ivaldi forged not only a new head of hair for Sif, but also two other marvels: Skidbladnir, the best of all ships, which always has a favorable wind and can be folded up and put into one's pocket, and Gungnir, the deadliest of all spears._ Eadric's tall body floated on the surface, long limbs bobbed and swayed in blue-green water. My feet dug into the slimy, rocky, uneven river floor as my hands moved down. My fingers glided up and down the muscles in the sides and back of his neck. My pressure was gentle but firm. _Having accomplished his task, Loki was overcome by an urge to remain in the caves of the dwarves and revel in more recklessness. He approached the brothers Brokkr and Sindri and taunted them, saying that he was sure the brothers could never forge three new creations equal to those the sons of Ivaldi had fashioned. In fact, he even bet his head on their lack of ability. Brokkr and Sindri, however, accepted the wager._

I felt the presence of Godric and Eric long before the elder of the two spoke. "Vi måste avgå eller vi kommer för sent." _**(We must depart or we'll be late.)**_

He did not say it rudely or impatiently. His voice and the look on his handsome face told me he respected the moment between a Maker and her Child. If the bond is used correctly, like with Eadric and me or Godric and Eric, it is a sacred thing. Unfortunately not all Makers are like me, quite a few are like Leif. Godric might be wild and mischievous but there was more to his personality than that. He had a lot of layers and I would enjoy learning about all of them. One of them was how important being a Maker was. Godric does not regard it as some frivolous thing.

"Du fick till slut." _ **(You did not get to finish.)**_ Eadric murmured in his deep, smooth voice. He opened his grey eyes and got out of the river gracefully. Every inch of his 6 foot 6 frame was dripping wet.

I chuckled in response as I got out of the river as well. "Du talar som om du inte vet hur det slutar." _**(You speak as if you do not know how it ends.)**_

Eadric has the tale memorized, it is not a new one. _Promise you'll finish tonight?_ Eadric requested. His voice in my head interrupted my thought process. Godric watched our interaction with intrigue. I am sure he overheard my confession to Eric about how we communicate.

"Jag lovar det." _**(I swear it.)**_

I did not undo my hair before getting into the river, so the top half was still in tight braids. Eadric and I dressed quickly before we all departed. When we reached Bastien's property one of his many guards led us to the room we were in the night before. You would think he was the King instead of a sheriff. I have come to learn that it wasn't unusual behavior, many sheriffs act like that.

The first thing I noticed was that the humans on the opposite half of the room were different than before, all of them were very healthy. They smelled marvelous and many of the men were eye-catching. His eldest child had good taste. I was very impressed with the selection available. Even the young virgin blood of the children was the best I have ever smelt.

"Jag trodde att du inte skulle kunna göra det." _**(I thought you were not going to be able to make it.)**_ Bastien announced, his face lit up visibly when we entered. His excited gaze was locked on Godric and he stood up straighter.

"Fruktansvärt ledsen." _**(Dreadfully sorry.)**_ My fake maker responded, a subtle expression of remorse on his face. I knew that it was only an act, but Bastien ate it up. "Vi hade inte för avsikt att du väntar." _**(We did not intend to keep you waiting.)**_

"Ursäkt accepterade. Är dina avkommor går bra i kväll? Jag vet att mina är uppsluppen?" _**(Apology accepted. Are your progenies doing well this evening? I know mine are in high spirits.)**_

 _Why does he not get on his knees, pleasure Godric to his heart's content and be done with it?_ Eadric's mocking voice entered my brain. I sent him a laugh back and replied, _Very true. I'm sure Bastien would love nothing more than to do exactly that. He is utterly smitten._

After another moment of exchanging pleasantries Bastien called for his Children. In a blink of a human eye they were standing near their Maker. He waved a hand as he introduced them. The woman was the only one out of the two that appeared to be in "high spirits." There was an absentminded smile on her oval face and her yellow-green eyes were unfocused. Decima was wearing the finest of dresses and her small feet were bare. The man standing next to her looked like he was in a horrendous mood and would like nothing more than to be far away from this room. There was a scowl on Adalwin's delicate looking face and his thin arms were crossed. He was short, scrawny, and disheveled. His bone structure and body type made it seem like one stiff wind would break every bone in his body. They were an odd pair to be sure. If he was attractive then maybe I could have seen the appeal of his fragile features, but he was the very opposite of good-looking. I would not have intercourse with him to save my existence. That goes for his Maker too. And what his wrong with his female progeny? She does not seem all here mentally.

 _He has odd taste._ Eadric told me, his thoughts in alignment with mine. The subtle look my little brother sent me told me he felt the same way. I couldn't help but wonder what Godric thought of them.

"Kärlek har bundit din små vingar, stänkte du med billig parfym, ställer du svimma i elden. Och med tanke på dig, i din törst, heta tårar att dricka." _ **(Love has tied your little wings, sprinkled you with cheap perfume, set you fainting in the fire. And given you, in your thirst, hot tears to drink.)**_ Decima's high pitched and breathy voice spoke up. It sounded like she was quoting poetry. I kept my face blank and didn't let the bemusement I felt show. She does not seem like her sanity is completely intact. Is she mentally ill?

"Naturligtvis kära." _ **(Of course dear.)**_ Bastien nodded, like she did not randomly quote a poem I have never heard and instead asked a question. Then he announced that he agreed wholeheartedly with Decima, he was anxious to get started as well.

 _She was telling him she was anxious to see the fire? How did he get that out of what she actually said?_ Eadric inquired, but I had no answer for him.

A few of Bastien's guards flanked us as we left the large house. I heard the sound of flames crackling and several terrified heartbeats before I saw or smelt anything but the deep forest. When the trees did give away to a clearing I saw that the humans from last night were bundled together. Their fear and the chill in the air caused all of them to tremble like a leaf in the wind. The sick and too thin adults were holding the half dead children, all of them were filthy and their clothes were in tatters. Despite the fact that they were no longer chained to the ground, none of them tried to escape. I wondered whether that was because they knew it would get them nowhere, or if they were under the influence of glamour.

The red-orange flames danced merrily to my right. The fact that they were resting deep in the earth did not dim their burning glow. The guards dispersed and spread out around the tree line, making sure nobody got in the clearing or out of it without Bastien's permission. The night demon male that was already here before we arrived tossed more wood into the pit and the greedy flames that rested within it.

"Låt oss komma igång ska vi?" _ **(Let us get started shall we?)**_ Bastien asked rhetorically, snapping his fingers once. The broad shouldered male feeding the flames nodded obediently. In a single second he made his way over to the humans, grabbed two, and tossed them into the burning pit. Their screams of agony immediately caused the remaining human adults to beg for their lives. But I could see in their dead eyes that they knew their begging wouldn't do them any good. The children were mostly unconscious, so the only noise coming from them was their heartbeat. Tear tracks stained their dirty faces.

Godric inhaled deeply through is nose beside me. My gaze shifted to him at the sound and I drank him in. His muscular form looked even more handsome bathed in firelight. He deliberately sniffed the air again and his full lips quirked up into a crooked grin. His eyes were aglow with dark delight as he watched the human's burn alive. I did not mind the sickly sweet yet putrid scent of the burning flesh and muscles. Yet I did not find it as lovely as Godric obviously did. I saw another human get tossed into the flames in my peripheral vision, this time it was a babe.

"Åtnjuter denna, är vi?" _ **(Enjoying this, are we?)**_ I murmured to beauty next to me.

"Väldigt mycket." _**(**_ _ **Very much.**_ _ **)**_ Godric whispered back. He turned his head in my direction but his eyes stayed locked on the flames that were devouring human bodies. "Synen är en vacker en, inte sant?" _**(The sight is a beautiful one, do you not agree?)**_

I have always thought fires were breathtakingly beautiful. While searing human flesh isn't something I would describe as beautiful per say, I do enjoy human pain and fear. Especially if I am in the right mood, it makes the blood better. It adds a certain spice that I very much enjoy.

Bastien spoke up before I could say anything in response to his query. "Jag håller helt, pojke död. Jag tycker alltid att få koppla av och njuta av denna uppfattning. Vad om du Decima min älskling?" _**(I agree completely, boy death. I always enjoy getting to relax and enjoy this view. What about you Decima, my darling?)**_

Another poem came pouring out in that breathy voice of hers, this time in Greek. "Φωτεινό πέρα αφήγηση μου. Στη χάρη σου εσύ λάμψει. Όπως και κάποια νύμφη θεία." _**(Bright beyond my telling. In thy grace thou shinest. Like some nymph divinest.)**_

 _I suppose that was meant to be a yes?_ Eadric's voice was tinted with a bemused laugh. _I suppose so,_ I tell him back. It was a pleasant poem. It wouldn't make sense for that to mean she was having a dreadful time. Of course the fact that she replies in poems did not make sense. I honestly want to know what was wrong with her brain.

"Adalwin?" Bastien inquired next. The male in question waved a dismissive hand and rolled his eyes. His expression was still one of annoyance.

 _How long are we going to have to be here?_ This time his voice sounded disturbed. While my progeny has taken to this life like a fish to water, he is still young enough to have moments like this. The longer time goes on the less they will happen, his endurance level will continue to get higher until he no longer cares for humans or what happens to them at all. _I've killed and hurt my share of humans sure, but burning them like this is awful. Surely there is a better way. How do you stand the smell?_ I wanted to laugh, and here I was worried he was feeling pity or empathy for them. All he was worried about was the smell? That's my boy.

Eadric has not been around a burning human since being turned. The last time he was around one it was at a funeral in his human life. In the year we have been together Eadric and I have buried the bodies we killed. I was very proud that Eadric rarely cares humans at all now. It was good he didn't care about such fragile and mortal beings. You can't survive centuries if you care about every pitiful and pathetic human that comes along. Caring leaves you vulnerable, I have been teaching Eadric that.

Our kind must harden our hearts against those soft emotions. Only give your heart on rare occasions, like to your Aunt/Maker or your father for instance. I encourage him to care for us. Apparently in the future I didn't listen to myself and I cared for an unworthy human. Then I turned him and he ended up betraying me, causing my true death. I can promise you that won't happen this time around.

The hardest thing for me to harden my heart against had been mortal children. So I started imagining all children were Leif, which helped when I started feeling too soft. Eventually I didn't bother doing that anymore because finally my emotions cooperated with me. Unfortunately I overcorrected. All I wanted was to feel indifferent toward them so every time Leif made me kill one, my heart stopped feeling heavy with guilt and horror. Now children disgust me, I hate them. Oh well, there's nothing we can do about my overcorrection now.

It has only been a single year for my progeny. He might not care for adults or the elderly, but I am sure that children suffering is not something he has stopped caring about. I know my Eadric. I am sure the only reason he is not telling me it's something that still bothers him is because he does not wish to disappoint me. He needn't worry, I know it will take time.

"Vill du kasta en i?" _ **(Would you like to throw one in?)**_ Bastien asked Godric.

After agreeing Godric turned to me. "Vilket skulle du föredra att se bränna, min underbara?" _**(Which one would you prefer to see burn, my lovely?)**_

I was not expecting him to ask my opinion but I already knew which one I very much wanted to see burn.

"Honom." _**(Him.)**_ I reply, pointing to the boy who appeared to be around the age Leif was when he was turned.

"Så du vill det, så skall det vara." _**(So you wish it, so it shall be.)**_ Godric bowed low and winked up me. Then in the next instant he was grabbing the boy while ignoring the protests of the woman who was holding him. He grinned at me with fangs extended, winked at me again, and then tossed the boy in the flames.

 _Will you continue the story now?_ Eadric requested, his mental voice was a little disgruntled. So to distract him from the child being tortured, I continued the story of the creation of Thor's hammer. But first I told him soothingly, _Children suffering will not always haunt you so. I promise you will outgrow it._

 _As they worked, a fly (who, of course, was none other than Loki in disguise) stung Sindri's hand. When the dwarf pulled his creation out of the fire, it was a living boar with golden hair. This was Gullinbursti, who gave off light in the dark and could run better than any horse, even through water or air._

"Jag hade en tidigare engagemang att jag nu kommer för sent till." _**(**_ _ **I had a previous engagement that I will now be late for.**_ _ **)**_ Adalwin spoke up for the first time. "Måste jag vara här varje gang? Du gör detta så ofta." _**(Must I be here every time? You do this so often.)**_

"Adalwin." Bastien chastised, displeased his Child was being disrespectful in front of company. I guess he pushed his Maker a smidge too far.

I did not stop my mental story telling. _Sindri then set another piece of gold on the fire as Brokkr worked the bellows. The fly bit Brokkr on the neck, and Sindri drew out a magnificent ring, Draupnir. From this ring, every ninth night, fall eight new golden rings of equal weight._

"Jag menade ingen respekt. Visst kan du förstå min vrede?" _**(I meant no disrespect. Surely you can understand my ire?)**_

 _Sindri then put iron on the hearth, and told Brokkr that, for this next working, they must be especially meticulous, for a mistake would be more costly than with the previous two projects. Loki immediately stung Brokkr's eyelid, and the blood blocked the dwarf's eye, preventing him from properly seeing his work._

"Vi kommer inte att vara här mycket längre." _**(We will not be here much longer.)**_ Bastien replied in a flat tone.

 _Sindri produced a hammer of unsurpassed quality, which never missed its mark and would boomerang back to its owner after being thrown, but it had one flaw: the handle was short. Sindri lamented that this had almost ruined the piece, which was called Mjollnir. Nevertheless, sure of the great worth of their three treasures, Sindri and Brokkr made their way to Asgard to claim the wages that were due to them._

"Kan min Eric kasta nästa?" _ **(Can my Eric throw the next one?)**_ Godric asked. I glanced at my little brother at his words.

Bastien waved Eric forward. "Naturligtvis han kan." _**(Of course he can.)**_

"Du är för snäll." _ **(You are too kind.)**_ Eric sent the sheriff a smile full of charm. Seems like my little brother learned his lesson from the night before.

There were only three humans left. Eric chose an elderly female. He lifted her frail body into his strong arms and walked toward the dancing fire. You could see the bones that refused to burn resting deep in the pit. As soon as the elderly woman was in the fire, the other two were tossed in as well. Eric nodded at the broad-shouldered male behind him and then he was standing near Eadric once more. Thick black smoke swirled up into the night sky. The stars were bright above us.

 _Loki made it to the halls of the gods before the dwarves and presented the marvels he had acquired. To Thor he gave Sif's new hair and the hammer Mjollnir. To Odin went the ring Draupnir and the spear Gungnir. And Freyr was the happy recipient of Skidbladnir and Gullinbursti._

As soon as the last of the humans were dead, we headed back to the sheriffs house. One night demon stayed behind to put out the flames and clean the area. When we got back to Bastien's large house, someone was anxiously waiting for him there. An average looking male with a large belly informed Bastien that he had a visitor. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot as he spoke, a very human gesture. A second later a thinner male step outside. He was dressed in gold and silk. I saw a wall go up behind Bastien's eyes at the man's presence. It was similar to how he looked at us before he realized who Godric was, only more hostile.

A fake smile flickered across Bastien's thin lips. "Hälsningar. Hur kan jag stå till tjänst?" _**(Greetings. How may I be of service?)**_

"Jag har nyheter från drottningen. Kanske bör vi tala privat." _**(I have news from the Queen. Perhaps we should speak privately.)**_ His body language and strong voice told us he demanded respect.

I did not realize this territory had a Queen instead of a King. Good information to know. Who is she though I wonder? The fake smile disappeared and a sneer took its place. A curious reaction. What news could Bastien be expecting?

"Kanske vi borde." _ **(Perhaps we should.)**_ He agreed stiffly before dismissing all of us, his children included. The beautiful, but strange, Decima recited another poem before departing. Adalwin did not say a goodbye before vanishing into the night. Lastly, Godric promised the sheriff we would return at a later time before we left as well. On our journey back to the river, I finished the story just like I swore I would.

 _As grateful as the gods were to receive these gifts – especially Mjollnir, which they foresaw would be of inestimable help in their battles against the giants – they nevertheless concluded that Loki still owed the dwarves his head. When the dwarves approached Loki with knives, the cunning god pointed out that he had promised them his head, but not his neck. Brokkr and Sindri contented themselves with sewing Loki's mouth shut, and returned to their forge._

"Jag tror att du har något du behöver tala om för honom." _ **(I think you have something you need to tell him.)**_ I mouthed to my brother after I finished, giving the ancient ahead of us a look. Eric sent me a scowl back. We sent each other glares back and forth the rest of the journey. Neither one of us wanting to budge. My little brother was so focused on scowling and shaking his head no at me, it he nearly caused him to run into a tree. It was delightful, but my smug amusement only made his sour expression deepen.

"Du gjorde mycket bra i kväll Eric." _**(You did very well tonight Eric.)**_ Godric said when we arrived at the river, breaking the silence. As soon as he turned to face us, Eric and I smoothed out our expressions.

"Men jag då? Gjorde jag inte bra i kväll?" _**(What about me? Did I not do well tonight?)**_ Eadric pouted playfully and bounced on his toes. He widened his vivid grey eyes in exaggerated hopefulness. I knew he was mocking Bastien's urge to please Godric. I chuckled at my Progeny's antics.

"Naturligtvis du gjorde kära." _**(Of course you did dear.)**_ Godric purred back patronizingly with amused grey-blue eyes.

I giggled when Eadric flung himself at Godric's feet and, to my surprise, placed a kiss right on his crotch. Reminding me of the comment he made earlier about the smitten sheriff. I adored seeing my child in such high spirits.

"Jag var så orolig att du inte skulle göra det." _**(I was so worried you would not make it!)**_ Eadric mocked in a high pitched voice, batting long lashes up at him. A grin stretched across his full lips as Godric caught on.

"Bastien har tagit ganska glans till mig. Det är mycket praktiskt, nej?" _**(Bastien has taken quite the shine to me, hasn't he? It's very convenient, no?)**_ Godric snickered.

"Det gör allting mycket enklare." _**(It does make everything a lot easier.)**_ Eadric agreed. Then he stood back up and took a few long strides backwards.

I glanced at Eric casually. It looked like I was simply asking his opinion on the matter. When in reality I was telling him to speak up about Future Godric's visit. His stubborn refusal is starting to get annoying. You'd think he would _want_ his Maker to know something so important. You would think it would be the first thing he'd talk about when Godric came back from where ever he went, but no. Three nights later and still nothing.


	22. At Each Other's Fangs

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: At Each Other's Fangs.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe.**

 **I really wish there was a way to translate complete sentences into Old Norse. But all I found was a website called "Vikings of Bjornstad - English to Old Norse Dictionary" which translates in words, and even then not every word.**

 **Sorry for any errors. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Varför bryr du dig? Sluta trakassera mig, kvinna!" _**(Why do you care? Stop harassing me, woman!)**_ Eric exploded finally, fangs snapping down. Bastien sent one of his guards out to retrieve Godric (and Godric alone) after he was through with his guest. We have been going round and round since he left. At first we attempted to talk calmly and rationally, but that quickly evaporated and turned into a fight. I tried negotiating on how much he should actual say and probing to get him to talk about why he did not want to speak up. It did not work, he is being obnoxiously stubborn. "Han är min Skapare, inte din. Sköt dina egna branscher." _**(He's my Maker, not yours. Mind your own business.)**_

"Om min Eadric tänkte någonsin att hålla något liknande detta från mig skulle jag slå honom i nästa århundrade!" _**(If my Eadric ever thought of keeping something like this from me I would beat him into next century!)**_ I snarled back, baring my own ivory fangs at him. "Det är därför jag bryr mig! Du kommer att tala om för honom Eric och du kommer att göra det i kväll." _**(That's why I care! You will tell him Eric and you will do it tonight.)**_

I was not planning on making that demand yet. I thought I would give him another night, perhaps even two, but now my annoyance has morphed into blazing anger. Eric has always been good at doing that to me.

"Inte sätta mig in i denna." _**(Do not bring me into this.)**_ Eadric's incredibly deep and smooth voice spoke up from where he sat on my fur cloak. He was crafting jewelry out of animal bones, wood, and pretty stones he found.

Eric and I both turned to look down at him and spoke simultaneously. "Var tyst!" _**(Be quiet!)**_

"Jag kommer att göra något sådant." _**(I will do no such thing.)**_ Eric hissed, his attention returning to me. "Du försöker alltid att säga vad jag ska göra och vad man inte ska göra. Du inser att du inte är mycket äldre än jag, ja?" _**(You are always trying to tell me what to do and what not to do. You realize that you are not much older than I am, yes?)**_

"Jag är nästan två decennier äldre än dig." _**(I am nearly two decades older than you.)**_ I retort, lips curving into a smug smirk.

Eric rolled his eyes in frustrated exasperation. "Det är inte vad jag syftade på och det vet du." _**(That is not what I was referring to and you know it.)**_

Yes, I do realize that he meant the time I was alive before he was born but if he is going to be difficult then so am I.

"Om du är trött på mig att behandla dig som ett barn sedan sluta agera som en." _**(If you are tired of me treating you like a child then stop acting like one.)**_

"Jag är trött på dig behandlar mig som du är min mor!" _**(I am tired of you treating me like you're my mother!)**_ Eric corrected, with hands balled into fists and strong shoulders stiff. "Du har alltid varit så. Alltid! Halva tiden du behandlar mig som ett syskon och den andra hälften du mor mig! Jag behöver inte att Alva! Har aldrig. Du är inte min mor. För Odens skull du har varit borta i 5 årtionden! Du är knappt ens min syster längre." _**(You have always been that way. Always! Half the time you treat me like a sibling and the other half you mother me! I don't need that Alva! Never have. You are not my mother. For Odin's sake you have been gone for 5 decades! You're barely even my sister anymore.)**_

The sound of me slapping him across the face was so loud it echoed in the trees. Eric's head snapped sharply to the left.

"Jag sörjde och sedan jag kom över det." _**(I mourned and then I got over it.)**_ Eric continued, bringing his head slowly back so he could look me in the eye. His voice was soft but his blue eyes were harsh. "Jag fick över dig. Du är nästan ingenting för mig nu. Medan din närvaro är milt behagligt ibland, är det inte en nödvändighet. Jag behöver inte dig att visas från ingenstans och tror att du kan bestämma vad jag ska och inte ska säga till min egen Skapare." _**(I got over you. You are next to nothing to me now. While your presence is mildly pleasant at times, it is not a necessity. I do not need you to appear out of nowhere and think you can decide what I should and shouldn't say to my own Maker.)**_

 _He went too far._ I could hear the urge to protect me in Eadric's mental voice. _That was a fantastic slap but I'll help you find silver and wrap it around his neck if you'd like._

"Jag kommer att komma över dig när jag skjuta en gren genom bröstet och avsluta din existens." _**(I will get over you when I shove a branch through your chest and end your existence.)**_ I reply, the hurt that pierced me at his words only added to my fury. _Maybe later,_ I reply to my Child, _thank you but hush now._ "Mitt liv skulle ha bättre utan en vidrig liten twit efter mig runt, få mig i trubbel, och aldrig ta ansvar för sina handlingar." _**(My life would have been better without an obnoxious little twit following me around, getting me into trouble, and never taking responsibility for his actions.)**_

Eric scoffed. "Det är rika kommer från dig." _**(That's rich coming from you.)**_

I stepped closer threateningly, my chest brushed his as I glared at him. "Vad menar du exakt?" _**(What is that supposed to mean exactly?)**_

"När har du någonsin ta ansvar för dina handlingar?" _**(When did you ever take responsibility for your actions?)**_ Eric asked rhetorically. "Aldrig. Nej, du föredrar att lägga skulden på mig och låt mig vara i elden med våra föräldrar för många månar på slutet." _**(Never. No, you'd prefer to put the blame on me and let me be in the fire with our parents for many moons on end.)**_

"Bara för att du alltid gjorde det till mig." _**(Only because you always did it to me.)**_ I respond. "Du nålas saker på mig betydligt oftare än vad jag gjorde dig." _**(You pinned things on me far more often than I did you.)**_

The current argument got off topic and spiraled out of control. We seemed to have transformed back into human children again, bring up old arguments that have been dead and buried for ages. Arguments that are completely irreverent and don't remotely matter anymore, but I couldn't stop myself. Neither could he it seemed.

"Vem var det som förstörde fars största skatt och nålas skulden på vem? Det var en ovärderlig artefakt farfar köpte första gången han gick till strid och du sa att jag gjorde det!" _**(Who was the one that ruined Father's greatest treasure and pinned the blame on who? It was a priceless artifact Great-Grandfather acquired the first time he went off to battle and you told them I did it!)**_

"Vem var den som tog sitt svärd utan att fråga i mitt i natten? Du. Som roughed upp nästan går att reparera? Du. Vem har du skylla? Mig. Som blev slagen blodig för det? Mig." _**(Who was the one who took his sword without asking in the dead of night? You. Who roughed it up nearly beyond repair? You. Who did you blame? Me. Who got beaten bloody for it? Me.)**_ I respond hotly, shoving him and causing Eric slammed into a tree. Which snapped under the pressure and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Slagen blodig? Inte överdriva." _**(Beaten bloody? Do not exaggerate.)**_ Eric sneered, flipping into a crouch and lunging at me.

I dodged smoothly and he landed in a similar crouch. "Jag överdriver inte. Jag fick också en grundlig stryk när du kom in fäder bra ale, fick berusade, och fortsatte att ställa in alla nötkreatur gratis. Sedan nästa morgon ljög för mor och sade att det var mig." _**(I am not exaggerating. I also got a thorough beating when you got into Father's good ale, got inebriated, and proceeded to set all cattle free. Then the next morning lied to Mother and said it was me.)**_

"Du var där också och drack lika mycket som jag gjorde. Jag minns du uppmuntra mig ganska entusiastiskt att släppa dem." _**(You were there too and drank just as much as I did. I recall you encouraging me quite enthusiastically to release them.)**_

"Du fick mig att ta hösten helt. Jag önskar att du skulle ha fått trampas ihjäl, det skulle ha passade dig rätt." _**(You made me take the fall completely. I wish you would have gotten trampled to death, it would've suited you right.)**_

Eric lunged again, this time I met him halfway. We fell into a heap of kicking, scratching, and punching limbs on the forest floor. We snarled and growled, my fangs sliced into his neck in the chaos. He bit me back in retaliation.

Eadric snorted mockingly. "Vet du ens vad du bråkar om längre?" _**(Do you even know what you are arguing about anymore?)**_

"Eadric." I warned him, my voice a growl as I pinned Eric down. "Har jag inte berätta för er att vara tyst?" _**(Did I not tell you to be quiet?)**_

"Ledsen för att vara förnuftets röst. Jag kommer bara låta dig två gå tillbaka till rippning varandras huggtänder ut då, ska jag?" _**(Sorry for being the voice of reason. I will just let you two go back to ripping each other's fangs out then, shall I?)**_

"Sluta vara så barnsligt envis." _**(Stop being so childishly stubborn.)**_ I hiss down at my brother, ignoring my Child's sass. But his words did bring my attention back to the matter at hand.

"Sluta vara en över styra prostituerad som sticker näsan där det inte hör hemma." _**(Stop being an over controlling strumpet who sticks her nose where it doesn't belong.)**_ He spat back.

"Jag vill utforska den mänskliga civilisationen runt här." _**(I want to explore the human civilization around here.)**_ Eadric spoke up again. "Var exakt är vi?" _**(Where exactly are we?)**_

I suppressed the cruel retort I was a second away from spitting at Eric. Instead I slowly got off of him and stood up straight. My movements were stiff and I struggled to regain control of my temper. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from snapping at my Child again. Blood pooled into my mouth and the skin healed immediately. I swallowed the dull flavor of the liquid.

This is a place I have never been before. So seeing as I didn't know the name of it, Eric was the one who spoke up. I only knew that you had to travel over water to get to this land from our home land. Eadric and I traveled south from our home village after he turned and we saw different villages and tribes before traveling over water and coming to a different land. Then we traveled around it, learning about the places we came across, and now here we are.

"Gallia." He answered, standing up and giving me a harsh look that I returned. Then he turned to Eadric and made sure the fact that he was _only_ talking to him was completely clear. So childish. "Detta är nära där Godric bodde när han var människa. Även om Gallien kontroll har för länge sedan passerat, återstår det namnet fortfarande. Romans invaderade den keltiska stammar och förblev i kontroll för 5 århundraden till sista romerska rumpstat föll i frank några århundraden sedan." _**(This is close to where Godric lived when he was human. Even though the Gaul's control has long since passed, that name still remains. Roman's invaded the Celtic tribes and remained in control for 5 centuries until the last Roman rump state fell into the Franks a few centuries ago.)**_

First Eric knew about the 'shifters' before me and now this. I was annoyed that my love of learning made me interested in my little brothers words. He was so lucky to have a Maker who gave an abundant of factoids like that freely.

Mismatched eyes capture my Child's gaze. "Du vill se mänskliga civilisationen? Låt oss gå då . Utforska låter bra för mig." _**(You wish to see the human civilization? Let us go then. Exploring sounds good to me.)**_

Eric instantly sat himself by the large river to the west of me. "Jag är nöjd här." _**(I am content here.)**_

"Godric vill att vi ska hålla ihop tills han återvänder." _**(Godric wants us to stay together until he returns.)**_ Eadric replied, wrapping the unfinished bracelet and the materials he is using to make it into a brown cloth.

"Låt honom vara envis och bo här." _**(Let him be stubborn and stay here.)**_ I interject while my nephew dug a quick hole next to where he sat and placed the cloth inside. When he finished he stood up and handed me my bear fur cloak after brushing it off. I wrapped it around my shoulders and we departed. After a moment we heard Eric following behind us, not wanting to go against his Maker's wishes. I resisted the urge to send him a taunting smirk over my shoulder.

This large territory has rivers, forests, marshes, and mountains. It was a beautiful place. I remember Godric telling me he was a Gaul a few nights ago and was interested to see what the modern human culture was like. It must be so different than when he was alive.

The first sign of civilization was peasant housing. There was not an extraordinary amount of life in the humans so late at night. I did hear a few restless children and one amorous couple. As we went further we could see the tracks made from where their domesticated mules, horses, and other animals frequently roamed to transport various goods and even the humans themselves. The sound of multiple heartbeats, shuffling, and soft trotting caught my attention. So we change direction and head for the noise. When they came into view we saw three wealthy women (clearly royalty), sitting sideways near the front of three different horses. The men who sat straddled behind them controlled the animals. Strong legs trotted down the path at a slow and calm pace, the hair of their tails flicking the air gently. There were two more men following them on foot carrying torches. Finally they came to a stop. The men got off the horses first and then helped the women.

When they moved you could see what their clothes looked like under the cloaks they had on. One buxom brunette had a gown that reached her feet with deep folds on either side but the top layer was scanty in the front. The other (far less gifted in the chest area) brunette had on a dress with long wide sleeves that hung loosely at her sides. The third and final woman was far older and had a dark elaborate dress but, unlike the younger ladies, did not have any jewelry on at all. Not even a ring.

Watching them from a distance I learned the place they stopped was called the Basilica. The eldest woman was Adelaide. I assume the younger women were her daughters or sisters and are called, Gisele and Hedwig. All of the men except one were guards. The one named Robert was dressed like royalty as well and may be Adelaide's son or some other relative. The guards called them different words in front of their names that I didn't understand but it can be safely assumed they mean something that acknowledges their royal status. I am not sure who the young man was to her, but I did know he was the king. The golden jeweled crown atop his head was glaringly obvious. It was stupid of him to wear it out at night instead of keeping it somewhere safe.

The royals stood talking amongst each other in the dim firelight held up by two of the guards. The other two talked to their fellow men in hushed tones with a tight grip on their weapons. None of them entered the building, instead they chose to converse outside. Names are the only words I understood. I yearned to learn the language. The name Hugh was mentioned but I am not sure who he is. It didn't seem like he was anyone present.

"Han är vacker." _**(He is beautiful.)**_ Eadric murmured from beside me.

I glanced at his face and saw it was full of lustful admiration. "Vilken?" _**(Which one?)**_

The guard holding the torch near the eldest woman? Or perhaps the lovely looking Robert?

"Vilken?" _**(Which one?)**_ He repeated like I asked a stupid question. "Robert uppenbarligen. Titta bara på honom, dessa muskler att käklinjen. Hans mörka ögon kontrast så underbart med hans ljust hår också." _**(Robert obviously. Just look at him, those muscles, that jawline. His dark eyes contrast so wonderfully with his light hair too.)**_

He sounded so offended that I couldn't stop my snort. "Jag ber om ursäkt." _**(My apologies.)**_

"De saker jag kunde göra med honom." _ **(The things I could do to him.)**_ He continued with a sigh, fingertips of his right hand stroking the house we were standing near.

"Kanske en annan natt." _**(Perhaps another night.)**_

A mischievous grin stretched across his lips. "Svär?" _**(Swear it?)**_

My lips twitched, he cannot go very long without thinking about his own cock. "Jag svär." _**(I swear it.)**_

"Jag måste ha honom innan vi lämnar." _**(I must have him before we leave.)**_

I chuckled. "Då skall du ha honom." _**(Then you shall have him.)**_

"Jag har aldrig engagerad i amorösa aktiviteter med en kung innan." _**(I've never engaged in amorous activities with a king before.)**_ He mused pleasantly. "Endast jordbrukare, jägare, skeppsbyggare, keramiker, två smeder och att en here." _**(Only farmers, hunters, ship builders, potters, two blacksmiths, and that one lord.)**_

Eric rejoined us then and was now wearing a new (almost knee length) tunic that had embroidered edges, a belt fastened around his waist, and tight trousers that were four inches too short. He got bored and wandered off a little while ago toward one of the only houses with humans who were actually awake (well one of the two heartbeats inside were conscious). Then he got himself invited in while we watched the human royals and their guards. I didn't bother listening to see what he was doing once inside.

"Hur länge tänker du att titta på dem? Har du ens förstå vad de pratar om? Jag vet inte och även om jag gjorde jag är säker på att de inte säga något värt att lyssna på." _**(How long do you plan to watch them? Do you even understand what they are talking about? I don't and even if I did I am sure they are not saying anything worth listening to.)**_

I grit my teeth. "Vi kommer att titta på så länge vi vill." _**(We will watch as long as we like.)**_

"Hur du lyssna på förslag jag har för dig istället?" _**(How about you listen to the proposition I have for you instead?)**_ Eric smirked.

My arms rose up to cross over my chest, the feeling of an upcoming challenge settled in my bones. "En förslag om vilken typ?" _**(A proposition of what sort?)**_

"En omgång Hnefatafl. Om jag vinner jag kan meddela Godric när jag önskar, om du vinner jag kommer att berätta honom i kväll." _**(A game of Hnefatafl. If I win I can inform Godric whenever I desire to, if you win I will tell him tonight.)**_

"De har den här?" _**(They have that here?)**_ I question. "Eller behöver vi skapa vår egen?" _**(Or do we need to create our own?)**_

"De kommer in." _**(They are going inside.)**_ Eadric pouted from beside me, eyes locked on the human king.

I ignored him. Hnefatafl was one of our favorite games when we were human and is popular among my people or other Nordic clans. It is a two person war-strategic board game.

"Jag är inte säker på hur populärt det är, men huset jag gick in hade det. Om jag var tvungen att satsa jag skulle säga att de inte var ursprungligen från runt här." _**(I am not certain how popular it is, but the house I went inside possessed it. If I had to wager I'd say they weren't originally from around here.)**_ A competitive gleam was bright in his eyes and so was the desire to get me to drop the 'inform Godric' subject. "Ska vi då? Det behöver inte vara Hnefatafl. Vi kan välja en häst eller människa och har dem slåss död eller valfritt antal av tävlingsspel. Välj en." _**(Shall we then? It does not have to be Hnefatafl. We can pick a horse or human and have them fight to the death or any number of competitive games. Choose one.)**_

"Vilka är de exakta villkoren?" _**(What are the exact conditions?)**_

"Jag kan berätta för honom när och hur jag vill. Du och Eadric är inte att informera honom i alla fall om det om jag säger så. Om du vinner jag berätta för honom i kväll." _**(I can tell him whenever and however I please. You and Eadric are not to inform him in anyway about it unless I say so. If you win I tell him tonight.)**_

"OK." _**(Alright.)**_ I agree, straightening my spine and tilting my jaw up.

"Vi har en överenskommelse?" _**(We have an accord?)**_ His smirk grew wider when I nodded curtly. "Välj något då, så vi kan komma igång." _**(Choose something then, so we can get started.)**_

I didn't have to think about it, even if the horse fighting was tempting. "Hnefatafl."

Eric led us to the house and the man waiting immediately invited us in. He was clearly still under the influence of Eric's glamour. The first thing that caught my eye was a wooden carving of a Longship on a tiny circular table. It was graceful, long, and narrow with a shallow-draft hull. Longships were also double-ended, the symmetrical bow and stern allowing the ship to reverse direction quickly without a turn around and were fitted with oars along almost the entire length of the boat itself. My people used them for trade, commerce, exploration, and warfare. Obviously these humans had some Nordic blood in them somewhere. Why else would they treasure the carving? A nanosecond later I saw Hnefatafl already set up on the floor and I quirked an eyebrow at my brother.

He shrugged unashamed. "Jag hoppades att detta är vad du skulle välja." _**(I was hoping this is what you would pick.)**_

"Klart." _**(Clearly.)**_

The human man then went to where his wife was already laying and got onto the mattress, finishing the demands Eric placed into his head. We got ourselves situated on the floor with Eadric beside me. Hnefatafl has a distinctive 2:1 ratio of pieces, with the lesser side having a king-piece that starts in the center. The king's objective was to escape to the boards corners while the greater force's objective was to capture him. While the attacking force has the advantage in the start of each game, that doesn't necessarily mean they win every time.

"Vem kommer att ha kungen?" _**(Who is going to have the king?)**_ Eadric inquired.

"Jag och du är inte att hjälpa henne." _**(I am and you are not to aid her.)**_ My brother spoke up immediately.

Eadric's face and tone amusingly morphed into utter innocence. "Naturligtvis inte, Fader." _**(Of course not, Father.)**_

Nobody was fooled.

"Jag behöver inte hans hjälp." _**(I do not need his help.)**_

~~~ An hour later ~~~

"Sluta vara så självbelåten." _**(Stop being so smug.)**_ I snapped at Eric upon our return to the river.

"Jag tror att jag har all rätt att vara självbelåten. Kanske behövs Eadric hjälp trots allt." _**(I think I have every right to be smug. Perhaps you needed Eadric's help after all.)**_

"Du vann en enda match. Grattis." _**(You won a single game. Congratulations.)**_ I sneered sarcastically. "Om det var två av tre skulle jag vara den seger en just nu." _**(If it was two out of three I would be the victorious one right now.)**_

"Ahh, men det var inte två av tre var det?" _**(Ahh, but it wasn't two out of three was it?)**_ Eric taunted back. "Så får vi aldrig veta." _**(So we will never know.)**_

"Jag missade allt det roliga det verkar." _**(I missed all the fun it seems.)**_ I heard Godric's voice jest before I saw him drop from the sky. He landed just as quietly and gracefully as always, with his chest bare for my admiration and his long woolen trousers covered in filth.

"Allt du missat var Eric är en vidrig nagel i min sida." _**(All you missed was Eric being an obnoxious thorn in my side.)**_ I correct.

Eric ruffled my hair and I swat him away irritably. "Du är bara ont för att jag vann." _**(You are just sore because I won.)**_

Eadric speaks up before I can. "Lärde du dig något av intresse?" _**(Did you learn anything of interest?)**_

"Jag gjorde som en sakfråga. Bastien planerar att bli kung." _**(I did as a matter of fact. Bastien is planning to become king.)**_

"Sa att, gjorde han?" _**(Told you that, did he?)**_ My Child replied doubtfully as he went and dug up the brown cloth he hid earlier.

"Nej," _**(No,)**_ The 'of course not' was implied in his tone and roguish grin appeared on his full lips, "men tvivlar du mig?" _**(but do you doubt me?)**_

 _A little bit._ Eadric told me, sitting down with his back against a tree and continuing to craft the bracelet. _Just because he is not fond of the queen does not mean he plans to overthrow her. Godric is either sharp-witted or paranoid, seeing more into things then are actually there._

"Nej, Mästare." _**(No, Master)**_ Eric responded faithfully, but it also sounded like an automatic reaction to the question. Like he would have said the same thing in the same way even if he did doubt him.

"Hur vet du för absolut säker?" _**(How do you know for absolute certain?)**_ I inquire, agreeing with Eadric. The sheriff can be disgruntled with his queen without plotting treason. I am not saying it is not a possibility, but what did he experience tonight that made him know without a shadow of a doubt?

The grin faded. "För att jag gör det." _**(Because I do.)**_

"Tack för att klargöra." _**(Thank you for clarifying.)**_ Eadric murmured sarcastically.

Godric eyed Eadric and I with the utmost annoyance. "Jag skulle kunna berätta vad jag har härledas utan att det avvisas. Jag sa att jag var säker, det gjorde jag inte? Det borde vara tillräckligt." _**(I should be able to share what I have deduced without it being refuted. I told you I was certain, did I not? That should be enough.)**_

"Jag är säker på att han inte menade något respektlöshet." _**(I am sure he didn't mean any disrespect.)**_ Eric soothed. What about me? Ass. "Vad gjorde Bastien önskar dig för? Helt enkelt att ha ett öra att ventilera in?" _**(What did Bastien want you for? Simply to have an ear to vent into?)**_

"No." _**(Nej.)**_ He didn't look as annoyed now but did not return to the same level of merriment either. "Han sondering för att se hur varaktig min vistelse i hans område var när han försökte urskilja hur villig jag skulle vara i medhjälp hans fortsatta karriär. Jag har en känsla av att han hade något specifikt i åtanke men just nu är jag inte säker på vad. Han kanske vill att jag ska bidra till att ge drottningen hennes sanna död. Han dansade runt ämnet ganska irriterande. Jag skulle föredra att han talade rakt på sak." _**(He was probing to see how permanent my stay in his area was while trying to discern how willing I would be in aiding his future endeavors. I have a feeling he had something specific in mind though at the moment I am not sure what. Perhaps he wants me to help give the queen her true death. He was dancing around the subject rather annoyingly. I'd prefer it if he spoke bluntly.)**_

* * *

 **In case you were curious:** **It is currently late in 10** **th** **century for our characters. The year is now 996.**

 **History that I researched:**

 **~That board game was really one Vikings played back then.**

 **~Hugh Capet was the first King of the Franks of the House of Capet from his election in 987 until his death in 996. His burial was at what is known as Saint Denis Basilica, where all kings were buried back then.**

 **~His wife was** **Adelaide of Aquitaine. Her father used her as security for a truce with Hugh Capet, whom she married in 969. Hugh was elected the new king with Adelaide as queen. They were proclaimed at Senlis and blessed at Noyon. They were the founders of the Capetian dynasty of France (though it was not called France yet).**

 **~Their children were Hedwig, Gisèle, many other daughter who are less reliably attested, and Robert II.**

 **~Robert II was King of the Franks from 996 until his death.**


	23. A Makers Double

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: A Makers Double**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe.**

 **You wanted more Godric. Wish granted! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Frankish was a West Germanic language spoken by the Franks between the 4th and 8th century in this area. That started to change two centuries ago. In modern day the tongue spoken is a result of the coming together of multiple languages: Frankish, Latin, and even Gaulish. Depending on whether you are in the northern region or the southern, the characteristics in the dialect may share more similarities to one than the others.

Eadric and I got a human to teach us. At first I thought we would have to settle for one that would translate it from Latin. That would not be a problem for me but my Child cannot speak more than the words "I am called Eadric" in Latin as of now along with three swear words. We got lucky and snagged a human who spoke our Nordic tongue as well as the tongue of the land after a few nights of searching. We have been practicing and studying with this human a short time each night for an entire moon cycle.

My family is still my top priority while I am here though, I still participate in our plan. Unfortunately with each passing night the likelihood of this particular sheriff being responsible for our slaughtered family dwindles. There are many little things that do not add up. I will not go into all of them now, but one appeared when Godric inquired about Bastien's favored traveling choices. After the sheriff listed a few and rambled about why he liked them so, Eadric asked about our homeland. Turns out he has never been there before… ever. For business or pleasure.

It was only after he answered we told him it was a place we enjoyed. Keeping the fact that it was the birthplace of Boy Death's Progenies a secret. None of us wanted rely on his word alone so we subtly probed around to confirm. Either he was being truthful or others were covering for him. Although, he could have sent someone in his stead to control the wolves. Eric saw a cloaked man that night. He did not have Bastien's build, so sending someone in his place would make sense.

If only that was the sole evidence that dissuaded him being guilty. Alas it is not. I came here full of hope and vindictive excitement but it was unfounded. Disappointment weighed my heart down nights ago. The more information we gain the more surprised I will be if Bastien turns out to be the one who murdered our family. It just does not seem logical anymore.

Eric was still determined to prove Bastien's guilt though. This is the third lead Godric has found and he does not want this one to come up empty as well. After the first two Godric demanded a recess for a few years - for the sake of both their sanities - before retrying with a fresh start. According to Godric he would've been responsible for Eric's true death otherwise.

"Arbre." _**(Tree.)**_ Eadric announced, running a single finger over the rugged bark of a nearby tree. Then he pointed to his eyes and gestured to our surroundings. "Guet." _**(Watch/see.)**_

I drew a rough sketch in a patch of dirt. "Poignard." _**(Dagger.)**_

The human left already but we continued practicing. First going over the alphabet, a couple simple phrases, and now we are saying random words that we learned. We cannot have an actual conversation yet but I think we are doing quite nicely for such a short time.

Strong legs wrapped around my torso from behind, right under my breasts. The unexpected sensation of being lifted into the air caused me to go ridged. I tried prying at the legs to free myself without success. Wind whipped around me as I was forced higher and further away from my Eadric. Then I was dropped right over the river.

I shift in the air so when I hit the water, I do it at a dive. Cool liquid glides over me and tries to force me to go in the opposite direction. The pressure was incredibly light though, so I had no problem disobeying the current as I cut gracefully through the water.

Godric's impish smile greets me when my head emerges. "Har du verkligen tror att du kunde fly mitt grepp utan mig att släppa dig?" _**(Did you truly think you could escape my grasp without me releasing you?)**_

"Kanske." _**(Perhaps.)**_ I lie, then change my expression to exude displeasure. "Du avbröt ganska ohövligt." _**(You interrupted quite rudely.)**_

He hovers above the water with his legs crossed. "Hur kunde jag inte när man såg så dyster? Vilken typ av Mästare skulle jag vara om jag inte ser ut för mitt barn?" _**(How could I not when you looked so dismal? What sort of Master would I be if I did not look out for my Child?)**_

"Det var för mitt välbefinnande, var det?" _**(That was for my wellbeing, was it?)**_ I move my hands in a wide circular motion and kick my feet lazily. "Inte att befria dig från din tristess?" _**(Not to relieve you of your boredom?)**_

"Jag förolämpat dig skulle anklaga mig för något sådant." _**(I am offended you would accuse me of such a thing.)**_

I smirk. "Jag ber om ursäkt. Ska du gå med mig eller ska jag få ut?" _**(My apologies. Are you going to join me or shall I get out?)**_

He plummeted into the water instead of voicing a confirmation. When he flipped lazily in its depths I fantasied about tracing the sea serpent going up his spine with my tongue. Then he struck with mesmerizing speed and pinned me to the river floor. My hair blocked most of my view of his face on the short journey down. He covered the deepest part of the river quicker than a human could blink. His clothed knees hugged my hips and strong hands pushed my elbows deep into the soggy soil. The backs of his feet arched around my legs. My dress was bunched around my upper thighs and there was a rock digging annoyingly in my lower back. The way my hair was floating around us now made it look as if it had a mind of its own. Godric's hair was sticking up and swaying as well, but his brunette locks were much shorter than my blonde tresses.

The beauty glanced behind us, one hand released me to grab a long thin branch before it could make contact with his back. Then he threw it toward its owner while yanking me to the surface simultaneously. I clawed uselessly at him with my free hand. My legs tangled around his and I tugged downward in an attempt to slow him. It – obviously – did not work.

"Den slinka är mitt." _**(The wench is mine.)**_ Eadric declared sternly when we broke the surface and landed on the edge of the river. He was in a half crouch with the wet makeshift spear in one hand. There was a playful glint in those narrowed grey eyes that ruined his angry demeanor.

"Vem ringer du en slinka?" _**(Who are you calling a wench?)**_ I snorted, untangling my legs from the ancients. "Hora." _**(Whore.)**_

"Ta henne sedan." _**(Take her then.)**_ Godric challenged, wet trousers hung heavily around his hips. The absence of a belt made them look seconds away from falling off. It was a miracle that haven't already. Sizable water droplets slid down his powerful body.

"Lätt." _**(Easily.)**_ Eadric taunted back. A raven curl fell into his face and settled against the bridge of his nose. "Du är ingen konkurrens för mig." _**(You are no competition for me.)**_

Godric snickered, cocking his jaw to show dominance. The muscles in his upper arms flexed. A leg moved and knocked me off my feet quickly while the hand gripping my arm forced me to the ground. In comparison to my Child I can move with dizzying speed, but compared to this ancient my reflexes can barely rival sloth.

Eadric threw his branch at Godric again before jumping into the nearest tree. Boy Death snatched it out of the air and followed. As soon as I was free I flipped into crouch. My toes dig into the ground as I look up, searching for my Child. I found him easily. When I made to move Godric was knocking me on my ass again. Before I can utter a retort he is gone. That did not stop me from muttering my grievances. I know he could hear me even if he wasn't in my sight.

Branches and stones were flying from tree to tree as the pair alternated being on the ground and above it. Their mock-battle went on longer than I expected it too. Godric was going easy on him. My Child even managed to reach me. When he grabbed my arm he was knocked backwards with a particularly large branch. The force used caused it to snap in half.

"Jag låter du vinner." _**(I am letting you win.)**_ Eadric informed as he straightened himself.

Godric grinned cockily. "Bevisa det." _**(Prove it.)**_

No matter how hard Eadric tried, or how many different ways he attempted it, he couldn't get passed Godric to reach me again. That didn't stop my stubborn Progeny from continuing his attempts.

"Erkänn förlust." _**(Admit defeat.)**_ Godric demanded, knocking Eadric out of the tree he was perched on.

My Child landed on his feet instead of his backside. "Jag tror inte det." _**(I think not.)**_

The laugh that echoed in the trees said how pleased Godric was with the answer before he spoke. "Du kommer att göra en bra krigare, youngling. När du får ett par århundraden av ålder under dig blir det inget du kan inte utföra. Om jag kan komma med ett förslag?" _**(You make a fine warrior, youngling. Once you get a few centuries of age under you there will be nothing you cannot accomplish. If I may make a suggestion?)**_

It was then their battle turned into fighting lessons.

"Du kan inte stanna ren förrän jag kom tillbaka?" _**(You could not stay clean until I got back?)**_ A frustrated voice complained later. My brother has returned. "Vi måste vara på sheriffer som helst." _**(We have to be at the sheriffs any moment.)**_

I licked my teeth tauntingly. His ire pleased me greatly. I am not over the words he spat so cruelly during our fight over a moon ago. _For Odin's sake you have been gone for five decades! You're barely even my sister anymore. I mourned and then I got over it. I got over you. You are next to nothing to me now._

I have been frigid with the ingrate every night since. Not your sister anymore, am I? You think I am nothing? I'll show you how un-sisterly I can be. No warmth, no affection, no jokes, no camaraderie, absolutely nothing pleasant. Not until he GROVELS! All those years I spent holding him close to my heart, pining for my baby brother. His words made me wish I had hardened my heart against him like I did with many other things.

"Inte nedlåtande mig, Eric." _**(Do not patronize me, Eric.)**_ Godric righted himself, he was filthy from head to toe. All three of us were.

Eric stifled his annoyance and nodded curtly. "Ja, Mästare." _**(Yes, Master.)**_

"Inte förstöra min kul." _**(Do not ruin my fun.)**_ Boy Death added.

Eric frowned. Godric quirked a brow. The blonde caved. "Ja, Mästare." _**(Yes, Master.)**_

"Duktig pojke." _**(Good boy.)**_

Eadric snickered at his father with a mocking glint in his eyes. It wasn't a good-natured one either, but full of malice. A metaphorical line was drawn when he realized just how deeply the words affected me. Until Eric repented Eadric was taking my side.

My brother has taken to playing oblivious to the mountain of tension separating us now. Perhaps he thinks with time I will get over it and things will go back to how they were before. Or maybe he truly has "gotten over me" and does not care that I am now distant and icy. He seems more upset with Eadric's frigid demeanor than mine.

"Kommer du redo nu?" _**(Will you get ready now?)**_ Eric tightened his hold on the jeweled chalice in his right hand. "Snälla, Mästare." _**(Please, Master?)**_

"Vi ska." _**(We will.)**_ Godric nodded. "Första saker först. Jag behöver mitt pris för att vinna." _**(First things first. I need my prize for winning.)**_

He was pulling me in for a kiss before I saw him move to close the space between us. Desire ignites deep within me and I embrace him instinctively. A knee comes up to his waist and the heel of my foot hooks around his leg. My nails dug into the back of his neck and rake through his hair. I pressed into him impossibly harder when he sucks my lower lip into his mouth and bites.

 _Your kisses always escalate so quickly. It's never just an affectionate peck with you two._ Eadric's amusement bounced around in my head. I ignored him and swatted it away.

I free my lip so I can push my tongue into the moist cavern and curl it around a fang. Next I slid it downward in a caress causing the ancient to growl. Fangs were always an erogenous zone for our kind. The sound made something deep my abdominal clench and throb.

"Låt oss bada." _**(Let us bathe.)**_ Godric murmured against my lips. I nodded and my leg lowered. My fingers dipped down into his trousers. My lips stopped embracing his so I could pull them down. "Rip dem. Var inte försiktig. De behöver inte sparas." _**(Rip them. Don't be gentle. They do not need to be saved.)**_

I obeyed and he ripped my dress off in kind. I vaguely noted my brother and Progeny leaving us. Eadric moved much further down the river. Eric disappeared completely from view.

When we got in the water we stayed below the surface. Then our lips joined together once more. I clawed at his hair and rubbed my body against his. His fingers massaged me, never staying in one place for long. My scalp, neck, back, bottom, and thigh. I responded similarly. The mud and grime left us and dispersed into the water. It would've been better if we remembered to grab the soap Eadric made.

Despite the liquid surrounding us making our caresses to have less friction, it didn't lessen the arousal in my dead veins. On the contrary, the water moving with and against my body heightened the pleasure. Ripples danced down the length of me with every move I made. The river fondled and caressed me like a third person joined our amorous activities.

It did not lessen Godric's arousal either. I curl my fingers around the thick, hard appendage and stroke. I need to be thorough after all, we _are_ bathing. Every inch of his skin needs attention so he can be as clean as possible. Once I had the perfect rhythm it was thrown off by a thumb rubbing against my clitoris and a finger sliding inside of me. _Odin help me, he's marvelous at that._

"Vi kommer definitivt att komma för sent." _**(We are definitely going to be late.)**_ Eadric laughed when we finally emerged from the rivers depths and got dressed. He was now in new leather trousers, shoes that were opened down the instep and secured with straps, along with a cloak. It fastened on his right shoulder with a brooch. You could see his bare chest from where opened down his side.

"Beklaga." _**(Pity.)**_ Godric replied nonchalantly. He was wearing nothing but fresh woolen trousers with a belt, unlike earlier. He did not have on a tunic or shoes but a braided leather cord was wrapped around his wrist three times. It was a gift from the ass-kissing sheriff.

"Det fanns ingenting som kunde ha gjorts." _**(There was nothing that could have been done.)**_ I speak up. "Godric och jag badade så snabbt som vi kunde." _**(Godric and I bathed as quickly as we were able.)**_

Eadric snorted, clearly disagreeing. Godric's lips pulled into a smirk and I winked my light brown eye at him. I was in a blood-colored dress embroidered with black that hugged my bosom and flared out at my waist in thick layers. The sleeves were long and wide, hanging uselessly at my sides. It was also a gift from Bastien. He had it specially made for tonight.

Every other time the moon is in its first phase, when it appears invisible to the human eye, Bastien has a party of sorts. It's when all the night demons in his area come and bestow him with gifts. Eric currently had his long fingers curled around ours. It is a necessity, a required payment for staying in his area.

Another requirement for staying in his area is leaving the werewolves alone. Going in their territory is strictly prohibited. Which is a problem because we need to search them. When wolves are killed they shift back into men. Eric ran one through its heart with his sword when he was human. After it changed back he saw a brand burned into its skin. The only other werewolf our men managed to kill had the same distinct mark. The wounded got away and were not able to be found.

Godric could always destroy the stone wall that was built around their territory. Killing the guards that are always there wouldn't be a problem for him either. We made sure to have the schedule memorized, to know which three guards are patrolling the weres boarders at any given moment. Force is not something we want to resort to, it would ruin all the progress we've made. Godric is certain we can get close to a werewolf with a bit of patience, without destroying the alliance we've made.

"Här." _**(Here.)**_ Eadric said curtly when we reached Bastien's property. He opened his fist, revealing a leather necklace. It had the Celtic knot of strength woven into it, below that dangled a spearhead. My nephew always made such beautiful jewelry. "Sätt den i kalken. Jag gjorde det för Bastien att gå med vår gåva." _**(Put it in the chalice. I made it for Bastien to go with our gift.)**_

"Det ser fantastiska. Du gjorde ett fantastiskt jobb." _**(It looks stunning. You did a wonderful job.)**_ Eric complemented, holding the chalice out for him.

My brother tried for the umpteenth time to mend the fragile bond they had formed before our fight. To melt the glacier in the grey-eyed man's gaze. It did not work. Eadric dropped the necklace into it and turned away from him without another word.

Grey-blue eyes watched the exchange keenly. I wonder how much longer he will allow this to continue before speaking up. I know he is trying to let his Child handle this himself before swooping in, which is the reason he has not said a word about the obvious rift. He cannot fix every little problem Eric gets himself into. How else will he learn to be independent? Eric will not be by his Makers side forever. Godric will not always be a couple miles away and easily accessible. Eventually he will have to venture out on his own.

"Pojke Död." _**(Boy Death.)**_ A monotone voice sliced through the chatter surrounding us. "Du och dina avkommor kan komma in." _**(You and your Progenies may enter.)**_

We made our way through the plethora of night demons on the property. Once we reached the guard he waved a hand inside. There were almost as many of our kind inside as there were outside it seemed. That did not last long before they were ushered into the yard. For a moment the spacious room we entered was nearly empty. All of us took advantage by quickly making our way to where the sheriff lounged.

"Du är sen." _**(You are late.)**_ His voice was flat and displeased.

Eadric spoke up with a quick fib. "Det är mitt fel. Jag var tvungen att se till att min gåva var perfekt innan vi lämnade." _**(That is my fault. I had to make sure my gift was perfect before we left.)**_

Eric knew that was his cue. So he bent down and placed the chalice at Bastien's feet, like he saw a female do with her gift. The sheriff eyed it before waving his hand. Decima wasted no time retrieving it and handing the gift to her Maker. The bracelet Eadric was making the night of my brother and I's fight adorned her wrist. She gave my nephew an absentminded smile that was returned with one full of charm.

"Jag gör älska en bra bägare. Vad en vackert gjort halsband är också. Du har definitivt begåvade fingrar, Eric." _**(I do adore a good chalice. What a beautifully made necklace this is too. You definitely have gifted fingers, Eric.)**_ A smile split thin lips, revealing filthy teeth. "Ursäkt accepterade" _**(Apology accepted.)**_

"Jag är Eadric." _**(I am Eadric.)**_ My nephew corrected gently. He always gets the two mixed up despite their almost nonexistent physical resemblance. I suppose all he sees is a tall, lithe frame and nothing else.

"Ja, det är klart du är. Mitt fel." _**(Yes, of course you are. My mistake.)**_ Bastien replied dismissively. The room filled with our kind again, but a different group than before. "Njut av er till någon människa du vill." _**(Help yourselves to any human you like.)**_

"Din generositet är mycket uppskattat." _**(Your generosity is greatly appreciated.)**_ I smile. He ignored me.

"Jag kommer att prata med dig efteråt, Pojke Död. Du kommer att stanna så länge inte du?" _**(I will talk with you afterward, Boy Death. You will stay that long won't you?)**_ It was an order not a request.

"Jag skulle få något mer." _**(I would enjoy nothing more.)**_ Godric lied smoothly and dully-colored eyes lit up.

We dispersed so the gift giving could commence again. My hands lifted the dress off the floor a bit so it wouldn't drag while I walked. Quite the line had formed behind us. A wide variety of males and females were everywhere. The humans chained to the floor in their part of the room were quickly picked.

When Eadric and I sat together on a couch the most horrific noise pierced the air. It was high-pitched and misleadingly angelic. A familiar child's laugh that made the bottom drop out of my stomach. My eyes scanned the room while every muscle in my body stiffened.

I frantically analyze the bond I share with my true Maker, but it was closed so tightly the action was useless. He couldn't be here. King Abelardus said he would be held for a decade at the very least. Why would he release him so soon?! Eadric and I had to get out of here.

 _Aunt Alva? What is wrong?_ An arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I ignored him and found what I was searching for. Oak brown hair and a tiny frame. I could only see his back from here but I would know him anywhere. Leif. He was closer to the way we came in than I was but in the humans half of the room there was another doorway. We could use that and circle around to the house's exit.

My nails dug into Eadric and I forced him up. Grey-blue eyes landed on me across the crowd separating us. I tried to communicate my need to leave without betraying how anxious I was. Godric's full lips tugged into a small frown. It was a firm _no_ that I ignored. We made our way to the doorway slowly, trying to look as inconspicuous as we were able. Night demons fed on humans, conversed with each other, and waited for their turn around us. Many different languages bounced off the walls at one time.

 _You are frightening me._ Eadric's concerned voice disrupted my spinning thoughts. _I've never seen you like this. Why the need to flee? What foe strikes such fear into you?_

I ignored him again and kept casually looking around the room. Eadric tried to follow my gaze but could not pinpoint what had me in a tizzy. Nobody else but him and Godric seemed notice the subtle change in my outward appearance. Eric currently had his fangs in the thigh of a striking human woman, sufficiently distracted.

What game was Leif playing? Why act like he does not know I am here?

It did not matter, I took advantage and kept inching toward my escape. I cannot be his slave again. I refuse. Eadric will not be subjected to his torment either. I was hyper aware of my Makers presence, every move he made, the feel of his age, and the sound his voice. Almost everything was exactly how I remembered but something was _off_. With our bond closed so firmly I couldn't place the difference. However when he turned and I saw his face my subtle escape ceased.

Where grass-green eyes should have been, deep sapphire took their place. A startled jolt shot down my spine when he looked at me. There was no recognition at all in his eyes. I was a stranger to _him,_ but the biggest thing was the lack of recognition in _me_. This was not my Maker. Even if his irises been the same shade of green I was familiar with, I would have known the truth as soon I saw the unfamiliar soul lurking in the depths of those big orbs. Who was he?

I received my answer a nanosecond later.

"Viator?" The female my Makers double had been talking with tried to capture his attention again. When she succeeded the spell holding me in place broke.

Viator was Latin for traveler. The origins of Leif were that of mine. Nordic. Though my Maker is called Leif now, I knew one person who referred to him as Zeno before they were harshly corrected. Which is derived from the Greek God Zeus. My Maker has a flare for changing what he is called when it suits him. Who knows what his birth name truly is?

* * *

 **The language Eadric and Alva were practicing in the beginning of this chapter is really what was spoken there in the 10** **th** **century. Modern day calls it "Old French" but I couldn't find what it would've been called** _ **then.**_

 **Like Old Norse, Old French had a website that was like a dictionary. It translated some words from English and that is what I used when they were practicing.**


	24. Should've Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twenty Four: Should've Let Sleeping Dogs Lie**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe.**

 **Thank you for being patient. I'm sure you noticed, I changed the rating to M. I wanted to feel safe and not worry if my story got too violent and/or sexual. I hope that doesn't upset anyone.**

* * *

I gaze at elaborately laid out walls and the designs painted on them. Then my focus shifts. The couches alternate in style, I noted absently. There was the roman _lectus_ , which was a wooden frame supporting crisscross leather straps that held a mattress stuffed with straw. Only one end had an arm rest and the back was smooth. The legs were highly decorated with precious metals. Next you have the Greek _kline_. Two of the four legs were longer than the others, it provided support for the headboard. Finally I saw plain couches carved from stone. Fabric was only draped over the last two.

 _Would you like to share it with me?_ Eadric asked in our mother tongue. _You've been sitting there unblinkingly so long two more groups have come and gone._

My mismatched eyes exchange the furnishing in favor of looking at my Progeny. He stood to the east of me. A thin human leaned heavily against Eadric's tall frame to keep from collapsing. A large hand was closed around a tiny wrist. My nostrils flared as I took in the female's scent. I licked my blunt teeth and nearly exhaled in relief when fangs descended. I did not realize how thirsty I was until then. It was the first time I inhaled in quite some time.

I was surprised when the human did not smell as sickly as she looked. Instead her aroma was light, heady, and sweet with a hint of a musky undertone. She's eaten stale bread lately, you can smell it on every breath she took. Eadric brought her closer to me and the distinct smell of a male's release was saturated in the air around the female's clothed sex. Blood flowed slower than it should through a weakened and irregular heartbeat.

My lips quirked upward. _I would like that very much, nephew._ I respond as I slide over on the _kline._ Eadric sat next to me. He placed the human partly on both of our laps. I could only take a few sips because the vampire adjacent to me was frantically gulping like this human would be his last. I hardly had time to enjoy the rush feeding always sends through my body and acknowledge how thin the blood was before having to withdraw.

"Eadric." I warn, giving him a change to stop willingly. The female's heartbeat was dangerously low. He, unsurprisingly, kept feeding. I reach over and tangle my fingers in luxuriant ringlets. A sharp backwards motion was all it took. Fangs ripped out of pale flesh. Blood dripped down the female's neck and Eadric's chin.

He snarled at me instinctively, drawing a few pairs of eyes to us. I growled back and tightened my grip in his ebony locks. I saw the frenzy in grey orbs get replaced with reason once more. When I released my hold and relaxed my posture, the attention we gained disappeared. _My apologies, Aunt Alva._ I gave a slight nod. _Forgiven._

A quick hand shot out when Eadric was returning the human to the left half of the room. The tongue of the land rolled smoothly out of smirking lips. My Child moved out of reach and his brows furrowed. He needn't speak it well to understand what she wanted.

"Det har matats på tillräckligt kväll." _**(It has been fed on enough tonight.)**_ Eadric denied curtly in our Nordic language, not the slightest bit intimidated by the older being. "Om du inte vill att döda henne och se till sheriff vrede, kommer du att hitta en annan lugna din aptit." _**(Unless you want to kill her and ensure the sheriff's wrath, you will find another soothe your appetite.)**_

Eadric had to repeat his words in Greek before the female understood. She gave him a look saying just how unsavory she found him, but turned her back and started a murmured conversation with her companion. Eadric continued forward and placed the human gently on the ground, not wanting to risk hurting what is Bastien's. Sever blood loss made it more fragile than normal. A guard glides over and places iron shackles on thin wrists and ankles.

 _What having you been contemplating?_ Eadric wondered, taking his place at my side. _Your Maker and his relation to Viator?_ I answered unthinkingly. Pushing the first words that appeared in my head through our bond. _Not anymore. I'm admiring the furniture._

Initially I had no intention of revealing what ailed me earlier in the night. I ignored his questioning gaze and insistent voice rattling in my skull. Then a thought occurred to me. How will our relationship strengthen and progress this way? I wanted to be his confidante, someone he always expresses his concerns and musings to. How can I expect that of him if I cannot do it in return? At least to some extent. Our relationship cannot be one-sided if it is to last an eternity. That is something I've had to remind myself more than once during our time together.

So I confessed I mistook a vampire for my Maker briefly. The only information I've given Eadric about Leif was his name and that he treated me poorly. Along with the fact he's in the body of a child. When asked where he was, I responded 'indisposed with a king at the moment.' That's sufficient enough information for now. My refusal to say more on the matter even after all our nights together told Eadric how truly horrid he was better than words could express. If the time comes that it's a necessity to tell more, I will.

 _What is there to admire?_ Eadric's handsome face twisted in distaste. _The styles are random and not at all complementary._ _Do not even get me started on the patterns sewn into the fabric. It's obvious he threw something together without the slightest effort to make it aesthetically pleasing. All he was worried about was showing off his wealth. Worst still, the designs on the floor clash with the ones on the walls. It drives me insane every time I am forced to come here._

I listened to his rambling fondly as I searched to room again for any useful information. After being at war with myself for a while I came to a conclusion. I will defy my burning curiosity. Did I want to know everything I could about Viator, including how deep his loyalty for my Maker ran? Yes. However, I want nothing to do with Leif. That includes his double. It was a difficult decision, considering how much I love to learn new things.

 _Have you learned anything of value?_ I question after a moment of having my head to myself. Eadric's gaze meandered around the room. _Not particularly. You?_ A frown threatened the edges of my lips. _Unfortunately not._

After inspecting every group that's come in so far, I haven't learned anything worthwhile. Not yet. I studied social cues such as body language, facial expressions, voice pitch and tone. I've noted which night demons were companions, rivals, and lovers. I could tell after much observation which night demon others seemed the most devoted to. I cannot understand every language spoken but pay attention to the ones I do. Uninteresting phrases from random conversations were stored away in my brain for later. The facts they've brought to my attention are dull and useless but I made sure to remember them anyway. Just in case. Some of the faces I recognized after being here over a moon cycle, whilst others were new to me.

 _You see that one over there?_ Eadric inquired, eyeing a particular cluster of our kind. _What about him is so enthralling? I don't see it._

Three female night demons were vying for the attention of a haughty male. He was ordinary in height, weight, body, and voice. Nothing about him at first glance seemed anything special. Yet by the way the females are hold themselves, you can tell their prideful natures are the only thing holding them back from swooning as they try to outdo the other. It was a pitiful sight.

 _He must be a highly skilled lover with powerful connections._ I offer. Eadric tilted his head and kept his gaze on the fawning women. _Must be, I suppose. Perhaps he has a massive cock._ Oh the conversations we have, I thought to myself amusedly. First about furniture and now a random male's girth. _You don't need to have a massive cock to be the best lover._ I replied smoothly. _An average sized cock can bring quite a lot of pleasure if used correctly._

I know that from a few skilled human lovers in my past. You'd be surprised at how ability can make up for lack of size. Not that a plentiful one isn't sublime, but there is more to sex than the size of a man's cock. Eadric sent me a subtle smile. I could see the amused agreement dancing in his beautiful eyes before he turned his attention away.

"Pojke död!" _**(Boy death!)**_ Bastien enthused when everyone had their turn and most of the guests were gone. "Komma. Jag måste ha ett ord med dig och dina Avkommor." _**(Come. I need to have a word with you and your Progenies.)**_

"Mina Avkommor har tidigare skyldigheter som de behöver för att sköta." _**(My Progenies have previous obligations they need to attend to.)**_ Godric lied. "Du kommer att behöva nöja sig med att tala med mig ensam." _**(You will have to settle with speaking to me alone.)**_

The sheriff's displeasure cast a dark shadow over his previously bright face. "Detta kommer inte att ta lång tid." _**(This won't take long.)**_

Decima, I assume adding to what he said, told us a poem. Knowing we prefer Nordic tongue that is the language she speaks in our presence. "Jag har nyheter för dig: The Stag klockor, snön har sommar gått. Vind hög och kallt, solen låg, kort sitt lopp. Havet höga. Djupröd bräken; dess form går förlorad; Vildgåsen har höjt sin vana skrik, har kall grep fågelvingar; säsongen av is, det här är min nyhet." _**(I have news for you: The stag bells, winter snows, summer has gone. Wind high and cold, the sun low, short its course. The sea running high. Deep red the bracken; its shape is lost. The wild goose has raised its accustomed cry, cold has seized the birds' wings; season of ice, this is my news.)**_

"Skötsel översätta?" _**(Care to translate?)**_ Eadric asked Bastien, attempting to not let his annoyance show. I don't blame him. I too get annoyed with her riddles. Why does she hide behind poetry instead of speaking plainly?

The sheriff smiled tightly at Decima, causing her to look at the ground as if chastised. "Slumpmässiga funderingar som inte är relaterade till något, kan jag försäkra er." _**(Random musings not related to anything, I can assure you.)**_

"Jag är säker" _**(I'm sure.)**_ Eadric drawled sarcastically. Suspicion sparked in my belly as well. The way Eric frowned and Godric quirked his brow, let me know we weren't the only ones. Guards seemed to be multiplying by the second. I could feel them coming inside the building and swarming the halls.

Godric rolled his shoulders back a bit, straightening his relaxed posture. "Du kommer antingen ha mig ensam eller ingen alls. Vilket kommer det att bli?" _**(You will either have me alone or nobody at all. Which will it be?)**_

Bastien's extreme reluctance to let us go was very uncharacteristic. He usually has to force himself to put up with us. Nothing pleases Bastien more than spending time with 'boy death' without the presence of his Progenies. I grabbed Eadric when the sheriff begrudgingly gave us the affirmative to leave. As I made my way to the exit I was hyperaware of my surroundings, sensing for any kind of danger. My instincts screamed it wasn't safe here now. The need to protect my young Child made me very eager to leave.

Eric on the other hand hasn't budged a single muscle from his Makers side. Godric locked eyes with his protective companion as they communicated silently. Clearly my brother wasn't getting his way. He visibly balked and Godric's gaze sharpened. Another moment later Eric deflated in defeat.

"Gå nu. Jag skall vara med dig inom kort." _**(Go now. I shall be with you shortly.)**_ Godric commanded.

In an instant Eric was by Eadric and me. A few guards moved to block our path when we made to go through the doorway. Bastien reluctantly waved them aside.

"Godric." Eric intoned. Since he wasn't allowed to stay and help, blue eyes urged his Maker to follow. Boy Death had air around him like a man preparing for a fight. He shook his head 'no' curtly. Eric frowned.

"Det finns inget sådant som rätt eller fel, bara överlevnad eller död. Vi är aldrig i händerna på våra känslor, vi dominerar dem." _**(There is no such thing as right or wrong, only survival or death. We are never at the mercy of our emotions, we dominate them.)**_ Eric grumbled when we were a significant ways away, quoting Godric. "Vad hjälper det honom om han låter sin stolthet blinda sin dom? Klart ruff är på gång. Bastien motiv kan inte lita på." _**(What good does that do him if he lets his pride blind his judgement? Clearly foul play is afoot. Bastien's motives cannot be trusted.)**_

I threw him a scoff over my shoulder as we ran. "Jag kunde ha sagt att innan du fot i detta område. Ingen av vår sort kan lita på." _**(I could've told you that before setting foot in this territory. None of our kind can be trusted.)**_

"Vi är ett utmärkt exempel på detta." _**(We're a prime example of that**_.) Eadric added.

Exactly. Our entire purpose for coming was to find Bastien's weaknesses and use them against him. It's not dreadfully surprising that the sheriff was doing something similar.

Eric ignored us and continued to rant sourly. "Vad han gör går mot sina viktigaste lärdomar! Han är inte fokusera på vad som behöver göras för att överleva! Han låter sin stolthet, arrogans, och behovet av att bevisa att ingen kan ta honom för en dåre moln hans dom! Han vill etablera dominans samt bevisa att han kommer ut överlägsen trots sina försök. Vilken logik är det för att ta dem alla på egen hand? Det finns ingen! Han vill helt enkelt att bevisa att han kan! Väl lyckönskan du arrogant smärta i-" _**(What he's doing goes against his teachings! He is not focusing on whatever needs to be done to survive! He's letting his pride, arrogance, and the need to prove nobody can take him for a fool cloud his judgment! He wants to establish dominance as well as prove he will come out superior despite their attempts. What logic is there for taking them all on his own? There is none! He simply wants to prove he can! Well congratulation you arrogant pain in the-)**_

"Eric." I stopped and spun around. When he tried to go around me I grabbed him firmly by the arm, making him come to a halt. He sneered at me and I did it right back. "Vad bra kommer det göra för att hålla påfluget om Godric brister? Kommer att hjälpa honom eller själv? Nej Hans val är hans egen och allt du gör nu är att få på mina nerver. Så om du inte har något värdefullt att bidra eller en fast plan för att hjälpa din Skapare, käften." _**(What good will it do to keep ranting about Godric's shortcomings? Will that help him or yourself? No. His choices are his own and all you're doing now is getting on my nerves. So unless you have something useful to contribute or a solid plan to help your Maker, shut up.)**_

This situation is tense enough without him riling me up more.

"Du förstår inte någonting, okunniga slampa." _**(You don't understand anything, ignorant slattern.)**_ Eric's eyes blazed. "Bara för att din Skapare var grym och meningslöst, inte ger dig rätt att döma mig för att vara orolig för min!" _**(Just because your Maker was cruel and useless, doesn't give you the right to judge me for being concerned for mine!)**_

"Vars känslor grumling vars dom nu?" _**(Whose emotions are clouding whose judgment now?)**_ I mock him and release my grip, trying to appear like my hackles didn't rise at his words. Annoying twit knows just what to say to piss me off. "Surra ut på mig åstadkommer vad exakt?" _**(Lashing out at me accomplishes what exactly?)**_

"Det räcker!" _**(That's enough!)**_ Eadric puts a hand on each of our shoulders and pushed. We allow him to force us further apart. "Jag är inte på humör för att lyssna på dig slåss." _**(I'm not in the mood to listen to you fight.)**_

"Och jag är inte på humör att ta itu med någon av er!" _**(And I'm not in the mood to deal with either one of you!)**_ Eric snapped back, his entire body tight with tension. "Båda du lämnar mig vara." _**(Both of you leave me be.)**_

"Gärna." _**(Gladly.)**_ I snort as he zips past us.

 _We need to make a short detour on our way to the river._ I inform Eadric before he could start in the same direction as Eric. Curiosity colored his internal voice, _what for?_

"Offra." _**(Sacrifices.)**_ I tell him seriously. He quirks a brow at me incredulously. "Detta är den tredje ledningen Godric har funnit och det är en återvändsgränd. Vilken skada skulle det göra att be gudarna om hjälp? Vi behöver helt klart det. Mannen som styr vargar är mycket bra på att täcka sina spår." _**(This is the third lead Godric has found and it's a dead end. What harm would it do to ask the Gods for assistance? We obviously need it. The man who controls the wolves is very good at covering his tracks.)**_

 _Whilst it may be important to us, our plight will seem petty to them. It'll be hard to convince them helping is worth their while._ Eadric replied. _They do have bigger things to deal with after all. It's hard enough at times to get them to aid in battle. They're a self-involved lot and this is simply a personal vendetta._

I clapped him reassuringly on the arm. My gaze was filled with determination. "Vi får väldoftande lukta jungfru och de bästa vapnen vi kan hitta. Våra böner och lov blir högt. Vi kommer att få dem att lyssna till oss." _**(We'll get the sweetest smelling virgin and the best weapons we can find. Our prayers and praise will be loud. We will make them listen to us.)**_

"Floden är helt fel att sätta våra vapen erbjudanden, men det måste göra. Ingen av de andra vattenförekomster i närheten är bättre." _**(The river is all wrong to put our weapon offerings, but it'll have to do. None of the other bodies of water nearby are any better.)**_ Eadric frowned as we made our way to the nearest human village. He kept pointing out possible things that could go wrong as we got all we needed.

 _Eadric._ I attempt to soothe. He looked at me, weapons wrapped in cloth held tight against his chest. _Stop fretting. They'll listen. We'll make them._ He pursed his lips and nodded. I smiled back, _alright then. Let's lure her out and we'll be on our way._

We both ignore Eric's presence when we get to the river. I sat the dazed girl on the ground. _We'll start with the offerings. Then we'll do the sacrifice. Does that sound good to you, Eadric?_

"Det gör det." _**(It does.)**_ He nodded.

Tyr is the god of war. This might not be war in the traditional sense of the word. But avenging our family is war to us. He appreciates when weapons are offered to him in bodies of water. There is actually a lake named after him, many give his offerings to him there. It's too far away for us to go this night. So unfortunately this will have to do. We tossed our offerings into the rushing river and started our prayer. Our internal and external voices united, making the prayer as strong as we could.

 _Hear me Tyr, before this fight_

 _That many foes, I shall in, your name, smite._

 _Skilled skirmisher of single-hand_

 _And trustee for the Wolf of Fenris_

 _Grant me the benefit of your past wars_

 _So suffer I shall not, even scratches_

 _Unmatched are your skills of war_

 _That unto me,_ _I beg you grant_

 _With your gift, unrivalled, I'll be through battle_

 _With wounds, nary; At most, scant._

 _Tyr please hear my prayer 'fore war_

 _A_ _rm me with fatal wisdom_

 _As all do cower 'fore your sword_

 _T_ _hat cleaves both man and kingdom_

 _Heill Tyr!_

Next we killed the girl and used her blood to paint our skin. We prayed over her corpse to Ullr – god of the hunt. If it was for Odin, we would've burned her alive. However, this human was not for him.

 _Ullr, mighty hunter, please aid us_.

 _Hunter through the snows of Asgard,_

 _May I take the perfect target._

 _Hunter through the fields of Vanaheim,_

 _Guide my gift of flying death._

 _Hunter through the Worlds Upward on the Tree,_

 _See me safe to home and hearthstone,_

 _To feed those waiting there for me._

 _Hold up your weapon and say,_

 _Straight and strong may they all fly,_

 _And find their mark in many hearts._

After we prayed with all our might we hung the bloody corpse in a tree.

"Kontrollera dig själv, Eadric." _**(Control yourself, Eadric.)**_ I scold at his hungry gaze. "Detta är för Ullr. Om vi tog vårt erbjudande för oss det finns inte en chans att han medhjälp oss." _**(This is for Ullr. If we took our offering for ourselves there's not a chance of him aiding us.)**_

The feeling of two beings rapidly approaching made me tense. Though the fact they were coming from above helped my unease a bit. Godric shot down from the sky moments later. Smeared blood that wasn't there previously marked his skin. I can smell it was the blood of our kind. In Godric's powerful grip was a panicked and struggling Decima.

The unadulterated rage on his face made him appear feral. He is clearly going to make Bastien wish he never provoked Boy Death. What in Odin's name happened? That question and more burned on my tongue.


	25. Intentions Revealed

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twenty Five: Intentions Revealed**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe.**

 **Sorry for errors.**

* * *

Decima was trapped like a fly in a spider's web. Try as she might, struggling did no good. Her fingers were curled into claws and she scratched at Godric's fair complexion. The wounds she inflicted kept healing and the ancient payed her no mind. She kicked and twisted with all her might but he was too strong. Godric simply held her neck in his grasp and was so old in comparison to her that was all it took. Perhaps if Decima had some silver or another weapon at her disposal, her efforts would look less pathetic.

"Förbered er." _**(Prepare yourselves.)**_ Godric ordered, his jaw clenched for a brief moment producing a fleeting indentation on his cheeks. "Inte avvika alltför långt från mig eller befinner du dig i underläge och överträffa." _**(Do not stray too far from me or you will find yourself outnumbered and outmatched.)**_

We armed ourselves with makeshift stakes and did not ask questions. Not yet. Boy Death did not look to be in an explanatory mood. It didn't take long to feel our opponents approaching. Godric was on the ground but we moved to crouch on tree branches.

"Låt henne gå." _**(Let her go.)**_ Bastien demanded when he came into view. His age hung in the air around him, unseen but felt by everyone in the vicinity. The seven and half centuries would have impressed me before meeting Godric.

Adalwin walked to the right of him, determined gaze locked on Decima. The guards stayed further back… for now. I could feel them even though they stayed out of sight. 23 in total. Bark pressed into my feet and leaves grazed my body. I could feel the wood digging into my arms where makeshift stakes were hidden up my sleeves. A hand curled around a third one while I used my nails to quickly sharpen the tip, just like I did the other two. My eyes watched the scene unfold.

A lazy, predatory smile crawled across Godric's face. When he tightened grip around Decima's neck the sheriff froze. "Jag tror knappast det. Är det inte sorgligt hur ofta barnen de straffas för sina föräldrar missgärningar? Hur känns det att veta dålig Decima kommer att betala för din dumhet?" _**(I hardly think so. Is it not sad how often the children are the ones punished for their parents wrongdoings? How does it feel knowing poor Decima will pay for your stupidity?)**_

A growl rumbled in Adalwin's throat. His delicate features were set in a scowl. A dagger was clutched in one hand, the silver blade gleamed in the moonlight. "Jag skulle vilja se dig försöka." _**(I'd like to see you try.)**_

Bastien stepped in front of him protectively when Godric's piercing look shifted to the elder Progeny calculatingly. "Vi kan komma överens utan mer blodbad." _**(We can come to an understanding without more carnage.)**_

The ancient made a clucking noise with his tongue mockingly. Disapprove colored his tone. "Nu, nu Bastien. Jag tror att vi båda vet att vi långt passerade förhandling. Du skulle inte ha sparat mina avkommor, så varför ska jag bespara er?" _**(Now, now Bastien. I think we both know we're far passed negotiation. You wouldn't have spared my Progenies, so why should I spare yours?)**_

"Det är inte sant." _**(That's not true.)**_ The sheriff attempted to reason. "Jag vill vara din bundsförvant, inte din motståndare." _**(I wish to be your ally, not your adversary.)**_

A humorless laugh erupted out of plump lips. The cruel sound caused Adalwin's scowl to deepen. "Jag har ögonen på dig mycket noga. Dina handlingar säger mer än dina ord, låtsad kung. Vad du ville var för mig och min att ta hösten för dina oförsiktighet. Hur smart du trodde att du var, hmm?" _**(I've been watching you very closely. Your actions speak louder than your words, pseudo king. What you wished was for me and mine to take the fall for your indiscretions. How clever you thought you were, hmm?)**_

I was stuck between being vexed at the unsurprising revelation and entertained about the 'pseudo king' quip. An amusingly accurate description. My mouth didn't know whether it wanted to smirk or pull back over my teeth in a silent snarl.

"Du har blivit över misstänkta i din ålder." _**(You've become paranoid in your old age.)**_ He objected in a calm, serious manner. His eyes were constantly alternating between Godric and Decima. "Jag enbart-" _**(I merely-)**_

Godric interrupted him, grey-blue eyes promising torment while lips smirked darkly. "Du ville bara att vi ska vara dina syndabockar när du använde distraktion att stiga till tronen. Hur är det att komma tillsammans för dig?" _**(You merely wanted us to be your scapegoats while you used the distraction to ascend to the throne. How is that coming along for you?)**_

Fucking Bastien. I never liked the swine but that dislike plummeted into hatred quickly; mostly because of the thought of what would've happened to Eadric had he succeeded. I had to refrain from throwing a stake at him.

"Ge oss Decima." _**(Give us Decima.)**_ Adalwin hissed, cutting off whatever his creator opened his mouth to say.

The female gave her companion a look out of corner of her eye. Clearly trying to warn him to be cautious so he wouldn't end up in the same position as her. He ignored it in favor of glaring determinedly into a deceptively young face.

"Hon skulle inte ens vara i denna situation om din Skapare inte hade blivit slarviga." _**(She would not even be in this predicament if your Maker hadn't gotten sloppy.)**_ Godric looked patronizingly amused at the demand. Like the younger night demon was an unruly child pitching a tantrum. "Ju närmare seger han fick mer han omedvetet visade sin hand. Ikväll Bastien var särskilt vårdslös. Det arrogans kommer inte bara att hans fall, men hans anhängare också." _**(The closer to victory he got the more he unwittingly showed his hand. Tonight Bastien was particularly careless. That arrogance will not only be his downfall but his cohorts as well.)**_

He was playing with them. Proving that he was superior in intellect as well as strength. Rubbing in the fact that Bastien and his men weren't going to get the better of him. Only he can pull of this dramatic show of dominance without appearing childish.

"Godric-" Bastien spoke again, still try to placate the elder being.

Godric wouldn't be appeased. "Nog prata. Varje handling har sina konsekvenser. Det är dags för dig att lida er." _**(Enough talking. Every action has its consequences. It is time for you to suffer yours.)**_

He drew the panicked female closer and bit into her neck. In one smooth motion Decima was decapitated. She instantly explodes; blood and guts spray all over Godric and the ground. The ancient grinned sadistically. His face was painted dark red. A little bit of her skin was stuck in his teeth as a thick river of Decima's blood poured out of his mouth and down his chin.

Bastien's face contorts in agony when his connection to her is severed. His upper body jerks sharply. As if an invisible person punched him in the gut. A choking sound forced it way out of his throat. Adalwin's reaction was one of rage instead of despair. With a flick of his wrist he hurls the dagger at Godric using all the strength he possesses.

It cut through the air and Boy Death caught it easily. Before anyone could move the blade was lodged in Adalwin's chest, piercing his heart. It didn't kill him but the silver did cause extreme pain. I can hear the internal organ and his flesh sizzling.

A battle broke out.

The guards moved as one to attack. Night demons wove between trees in what was obviously a practiced formation. The youngest was still a century and half older than me. So seeing as Godric was the bigger threat, most of the guards ignored us in the trees. An unsuspecting guard ran so swiftly past my tree he looked to be gliding. His attention was focused solely on getting with the others to try and overpower Godric. The fact that he thought I was no threat will be his undoing. I threw the stake and it quickly became embedded in his back. Instantly he was no more.

I felt a presence break formation to try and sneak up behind me. Remembering Godric's warning I leapt but never strayed too far from him. Eadric and Eric were moving in the trees as well, never staying in one place for more than a moment. They, like me, were trying to take advantage of the ones who weren't paying them any attention.

Godric was fighting off many at one time. Fingers gouged a female in the eyes, rendering her temporarily blind. He ripped the spine out a male and used it to behead another. Some guards had silver daggers and used them to slice and thrust at Godric's pale flesh. He didn't let the pain he felt show on his face when they made contact. A lucky night demon managed to strike Boy Death on the back of his neck with an elbow.

Before I saw how Godric repaid him, I noticed Bastien escaping with Adalwin in the commotion. It drew my attention away.

"Låt dem gå." _**(Let them go.)**_ I heard Godric order us. I glanced at him as I kept moving in the trees.

One guard's attempt to stake him resulted in the weapon getting used against him. A bulky male tried stabbing Godric in the throat with a silver blade. He moved at the last minute so it would slice into a fellow guard instead. A female kicked the ancient on the side of his knee in an attempt to throw him off balance while another sliced into his side. Godric ripped both of their fangs out in retribution. Some guards wore gloves and carried silver chains. They attempted to trap Godric with them.

Carnage and chaos was all around.

When I tried to stake a preoccupied guard I was spotted by her comrade. A burn worse than fire licked at my insides when a dagger penetrated my flesh. It went through my ribcage and stabbed my nonfunctioning lung. The pain threw me off my game for a brief moment. Long enough to get knocked off a branch and get sent crashing to the ground. The blade moved inside of me because of the motion. I hissed through my teeth as that made the pain worse.

I landed in a crouch and reached to remove the blade. It healed a bit slower than normal because of the silver. By now my dress was in tatters. The ends were ripped and frayed. Some of my pale skin can be viewed through the multiple tears in the fabric. Before the male guard could finish what he started a branch shot through his chest from behind. I saw surprise flash in his green eyes before he exploded.

Godric stood where the guard once did, the sole survivor out the cluster of our kind that was fighting him before.

"Mycket tacksam." _**(Much obliged.)**_ I thanked Godric dryly. He picked up the bloody branch out the puddle of guts and threw it again.

"Nöjet var på min sida." _**(The pleasure was all mine.)**_ He replied, a wicked tilt to his lips.

My eyes followed the branch and watch it run through a female before she could successfully give Eric his true death.

"Se på dig," _**(Look at you,)**_ I heard my Child comment sarcastically, "spara dem båda med en enda gren. Vilken vanlig hjälte du är." _**(saving them both with a single branch. What a regular hero you are.)**_

Eadric raven locks were in a wild disarray. Blood, dirt, and leaves matted his ringlets. There was glint in his grey eyes that told me how much he enjoyed the madness of battle. A similar look could be seen on all our faces. Mass bloodshed was something of an aphrodisiac. The rush of battle was lingering in my dead veins. It made me thirsty and zestful. It made me want more carnage.

"Natten ännu inte är över." _**(The night is not yet over.)**_ Godric responded playfully, tilting his head back to lock eyes with my tall Progeny. "Kanske jag får en chans att spara dig också." _**(Perhaps I'll get a chance to save you as well.)**_

"Vad har ni planerat?" _**(What else do you have planned?)**_ I wondered aloud.

"Vi kommer att förstöra sin lojalitet med vargarna." _**(We're going to destroy his allegiance with the wolves.)**_ He informed. "Medan vi är där vi ska kolla dem för varumärket så att vi kan göras med denna plats." _**(While we are there we'll check them for the brand so we can be done with this place.)**_

Without further ado he started weaving between trees, leading us to the wolves. The dagger that was used against me was clutched in my hand.

"Vi bara dödar några av dem." _**(We're only killing a few of them.)**_ Godric said from ahead of me. "De överlevande kommer att vilja hämnd för Bastien bryta sitt avtal." _**(The survivors will want vengeance for Bastien breaking their agreement.)**_

Bastien is supposed to keep them safe, especially from our kind, that protection is why the pack is his ally. Breaking into their territory and killing a few of them will surely see to the end of that peace. I instantly liked the idea. Godric picked off the guards patrolling the boarders when we arrived.

Eadric, Eric, and I jumped over the stone wall enclosing the wolves' village. The houses had a wooden frame plastered with a mixture of mud, straw and manure. We were instantly noticed. Children were ushered inside homes and elder werewolves transformed. Their coats varied in mixtures of white, grey, brown, and black.

Seeing how they definitely had the numerical advantage, I avoided being caught in triangle between multiple wolves. I took many small, quick steps with my feel to stay agile. A tawny wolf aggressively rushed toward me. He ran low to the ground with his tail cocked, lips pulled back, fangs bared, ears forward, and eyes wild and threatening.

More of my dress ripped under the pressure of the male's sharp claws. They pierced my flesh in our tussle when we made contact. His jaws snapped at me. I thrust the dagger into his underbelly to weaken him and cause pain. It yelped involuntarily. Then I grab thick handfuls of fur and twist, snapping the wolf's neck. The creature instantly shifted back into a human man. I pull the dagger out of his stomach before tossing the corpse behind me and over the wall for later inspection.

I saw a grey and white female manage to bring down Eric and pin him. Her fangs dug into his neck as he wrestled with her. I dogged a black wolf who lunged at me. Eric threw the female off but now his blood coursed through her veins. It heightened her abilities. She pinned him again easier than before. Seeing him struggling, I ran and fisted the fur on the back of her neck. Then I flung her to the ground with all my might. Her neck twisted sharply in an unnatural position.

Eric flipped into a crouch and sprung. He sailed through the air and pinned a wolf who attempted to tackle me from behind. They rolled across the ground when my brother came in contact with it. Meanwhile Godric aided Eadric who found himself in the middle of four wolves.

We waited for Godric's word. When he said it was enough we retreated. The weres tried their hardest to prevent us from leaving but was unsuccessful. They gave it a gallant effort though. Werewolves are a vicious and unrelenting lot. I saw a corpse in both Eric and Godric's arms when we jumped over the wall. Eadric picked up the one I flung over it. The rest were left behind.

Godric didn't stop running until we were out of Bastien's territory. Only then did he pause and start searching the werewolf in his arms for a brand. Eric and Eadric did the same. My brother's face fell in visible disappointment when none were found. His jaw locked and he went stiff. This wasn't the pack responsible for our family's murder. Bastien doesn't brand his wolves. The last thread of hope that he was responsible fluttered away. Another lead went cold and Eric was extremely frustrated.

After a pregnant pause of heavy silence Eadric spoke. "Vad vi kommer att få skulden för?" _**(What were we going to be blamed for?)**_

Godric explained how Bastien was responsible for many disturbances in all the queen's territories. Starting simple with having one of her artifacts stolen. He wanted to stretch the queen's guards thin enough so he could deliver her true death and become king. At first the instances seemed sporadic and unrelated. The queen didn't know who was causing them or how to get them to stop. She sent her personal gaurds all over to investigate when they got more serious.

Bastien made certain his men left enough evidence that the queen ended up finding out they were all connected. When we showed up it was very convenient for Bastien. Unbeknownst to us he planned to start slowly fabricating evidence to convict us of the indiscretions after the first conversation we had. The different 'errands' he sent us on a few times while he spoke to Godric in private flashed in my mind… _Was he making us plant evidence against ourselves?_ I thought to myself. My jaw ticked in annoyance that I didn't catch it while it was a happening.

Tonight Bastien was going to put the final touches on his distraction. He wanted to be king by tomorrow night. Unfortunately for him he wasn't getting that wish.

"Jag såg till att han i högsta grad ångrade sitt beslut." _**(I made sure he sorely regretted his decision.)**_ Godric finished his tale by saying. "Han kommer att känna smärtan av det för resten av hans evighet." _**(He'll feel the pain of it for the rest of his eternity.)**_

* * *

 **Viator - Leif's twin - will appear again. I promise I didn't just mention him out of nowhere only to never do so again.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We'll be moving from France ('Gaul') in the next one.**


	26. Five Years Later

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twenty Six: Five Years Later**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the True Blood universe.**

 **Smut ahead! You've been forewarned. Sorry for any errors. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Godric is phenomenal at finding battles. He really has a sixth sense for it. He can find a battle as easy as I could Leif if he tugged on our bond. The first four seasons after Eric was turned that's how Godric got him to feed. After that he slowly branched his Child's feeding habits out. When Eric first dug himself out of the ground he was greeted with an unconscious woman who was with child. He instantly ran away before he could feed. Godric told me how frustrating it was, how he tried explaining when a woman is with child it makes the blood sweeter. It was the closest thing to Fay blood he was ever going to get, Godric informed that night.

Eric wasn't having it. He pitched a fit until Godric agreed to take her back home. He was horrified and refused to hurt an impregnated woman. I was surprised to learn that instead of forcing it, Godric actually listened. I suppose I shouldn't be, Godric knows how to manipulate with the best of them. Killing during battle was something Eric was already well acquainted with. So the two followed battles and feed that way for a while. As Godric did so, he slowly started conditioning Eric to feel just as indifferent toward all humans as he did men in battle.

Either it's a family trait or mostly the norm for our kind. I had problems with killing children and impregnated woman for a long time after my indifference for humanity set it. It still bothered Eadric for the first year of his undead life. After that he made real progression, now he rarely has relapses of empathy for them. When he does it's normally for children though.

Speaking of my Child, I love him but he can be a nuisance at times. He complained about not having a chance to taste King Robert's body for ages. Long after Bastien's territory was behind us. Eadric spent his free time gathering information about the human when we weren't learning about Bastien, his territory, and practicing the language. Then he started his slow seduction. King Robert was in denial about his sexual desire for men after all. Eadric had to be suave. Just when he was making real progress we had to leave. By the Gods he let us all know it too.

Godric finally told him one night if he didn't stop he'd rip his fangs out. Then, out of protective reflex, I growled at him warningly. Honestly though, even if I wouldn't do it, I was thinking something similar. Godric brushed my growl off with a mischievous snicker.

Following battles is what we've been up to the last 20 seasons. Most of that time has been a euphoric high of sex, war, and blood. We do gather information on the battles though, just for the sake of it. We've traveled all over and seen many. Humans are always at war with themselves somewhere.

At the moment I was on a hunt for Godric. He picked up a man wounded in battle, gave me a sultry smile, lustful eyes, and disappeared. My fangs threatened to come down as I searched. Fantasies were running wild in my lust addled brain.

When I finally found him I froze. My fangs did end up coming down. _Violently_. There he lay, naked on the ground. Fresh blood covered him from head to ankle. His manhood was strong and proud.

"Hungrig, min rävhona?" _**(Hungry, my vixen?)**_ Godric purred.

My eyes didn't know where they wanted to look more, I ripped my ruined dress off. "Utsvulten." _**(Starved.)**_

"Vad väntar du på då? En skriftlig inbjudan?" _**(What**_ _ **are you waiting for then? A written invitation?)**_

I would have responded with equal sarcasm, but my mouth was otherwise occupied. My dead body came alive when I sucked at his ankle. The flavor was sweet, slightly tart, and utterly savory as I made my way up one strong leg and down the other. My tongue swept over every inch of skin, leaving not a drop of blood behind.

My mismatched eyes look at Godric under fair lashes, through a curtain of blonde hair that now had blood smeared on the tresses. He looked at the colorful starry night sky with heavy lidded eyes. A smiled quirked on the edges of my lips. I retracted my fangs so my mouth would fit around his girth. Then I sucked on the tip hard, watching his face. Darkened eyes rolled slightly before closing in satisfaction.

I drag my tongue up the base, swirling around the tip. My own eyes rolled as flavor exploded on my tongue. My mouth swallows him to the hilt, wanting all of the delicious liquid. My tongue presses flat along the underside of his ridged hardness before curling around it as I suck. One hand massages his balls while the other scratches down his powerful thigh. I moan and he grabbed my hair at the vibration of it. My teeth graze his length as I come back up. He tightens his grip on my hair and thrusts upward.

My cheeks hollowed, tongue swept across his length, as I continued to pleasure him. My core throbbed when his manhood pulsed finally, cool salty liquid filled my mouth. It went lovely with the aftertaste of blood on my tongue. Before I could get swept up in the moment and impale myself on him, I sucked at the blood on his taunt stomach.

 _What is the likelihood of him fucking me now and skipping the rest of this foreplay?_ He was such a tease, so deciding the chances were low, I soldiered on. If I stopped this part now and tried, there was a possibility of him stopping _everything_ just to get on my nerves.

I lick and nip the line of muscles starting by the hip bone and ending at his groin. I travel up his abdomen next, sucking up blood the whole way. The taste never gets old. My body thrummed with sexual tension. I wanted release but I couldn't stop drinking blood off him long enough to demand it. His manhood woke up again. I felt the hardness pressed against me. I didn't stop lapping at his torso like a bitch in heat until it was clean of everything but my saliva. His cock was so close to my entrance, if I moved _just so_.

Shaking off the thoughts, I admire my lover. His bold marking was now on full view. I bit at every spike. Beginning with one shoulder, sweeping below his collarbone, and reaching the other. My adventure didn't stop there. More blood was found on the column of his throat. Along his jawline. On his lips.

I nearly cringe even thinking it, but honestly, as our lips crushed together I felt like I was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. The way blood tasted on his pump mouth. This must be what Valhalla is like. Amatory activities with Godric are addictive. I never get enough.

My movements were frantic now. I lick at his face and down each arm. When I get to his fingers I suck each one. My head bobbed, mimicking an activity I did not too long ago. My core throbbed again demandingly. This time I obey. Grabbing Godric's shoulders, I straddle him again. I try to slide down his powerful manhood. Before I could succeed, he had me pinned. A frustrated growl erupted out of my lips when his cock brushed against me, but did not enter.

"Tålamod, min underbara." _**(Patience, my lovely.)**_ He commanded huskily.

Mismatched eyes were set ablaze. "Du är inte gör detta för mig igen! Knulla mig nu!" _**(You're not doing this to me again! Fuck me now!)**_

It was our first time all over again. We spent months doing everything under the moon except what I wanted most. _Anticipation is sweet, Alva._ He would say to me. _Have patience, my lovely._ You cannot imagine how much I loathe those words. Why must he tease me so?

An ivory fang ran up the length of my lower lips. I choked on a moan. When the tip poked the fantastic bundle of nerves above my entrance, my back arched in ecstasy.

"Sjung för mig." _**(Sing for me.)**_ Godric ordered lowly.

I glance down at him, incredulous. "Vad?" _**(What?)**_

"Sjunga." _**(Sing.)**_

His head moves from between my thighs when I refuse to obey. Which makes musical lyrics tumble out of my mouth without permission. My voice was too husky in some places and very high pitched and uneven in others. The cause? That talented tongue of his hitting my sweet spots.

 _The God of Fire I was called, but god I am no more:_

 _I owe this fate to Balder, and to Odin, and to Thor._

 _In Asgard I would make my home, I dwelt among their mitts._

 _They envied me my beauty and my powers and my wits._

 _Of all the gods the folks did love, they loved me most of all,_

 _So Odin and the likes of him made sure I had to fall_

I didn't realized my singing gave way to moans until he stopped pleasuring me. With a frustrated hiss, music poured from my lips once more.

 _And now I'm lying here. The poison burns my face._

 _I cannot die in here. Ropes tie me to this place._

 _But soon enough I will be free, for Ragnarök is yet to be…_

 _and I will kill them._

It was a random song about Loki. One that didn't even fit the mood. Quite frankly I just sang the first one that popped in my head. The most delicious fire licked at my insides. Electric warmth traveled all over my body. Pressure built up at the apex of my thighs, begging for release. I clawed at Godric's brunette hair.

 _Of all the gods I used to know, you were my closest friend._

 _To have some drinks and have some fun were things you'd understand._

 _As I enjoyed your tantrums, you dealt well with my mischief_

 _And you were not among the men to name me liar, thief._

 _I dressed you up as Freya fair, to be a giant's wife:_

 _To me you owe your hammer, Thor - to me you'll lose your life._

I sang louder as the pleasure grew higher. Impossibly so. The heat and pressure grew to be too much. I writhed on the ground. As good as it was, it wasn't enough. I need more. Lyrics escaped my lips, but my true focus was on Godric. His fingers joined his tongue. My own dug harder into his scalp. This went on forever and yet not long enough. Just when I thought I'd go mad, Godric finally gave me release. An explosion of sensations shut the whole world out.

"GODRIC!"

"Ja." _**(Yes.)**_ He purred. "Skriker för mig." _**(Scream for me.)**_

I did until the aftershocks faded.

"Knulla mig nu." _**(Fuck me now.)**_ I snarled.

He laughed. "Du måste hitta mig först." _**(You have to find me first.)**_

Once again I was left alone. Godric disappeared in the trees. I flipped into a crouch. Fury burned just as hot as my pleasure did moments ago. Obnoxious tease.

* * *

 **Shorter than the last chapter. Sorry about that, but this was the perfect spot to end it. I'll try to make the next one longer. ;-)**

 **Hope you enjoyed. This was the longest smut scene I've ever written. Let me know how I did.**


	27. The Gods

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Gods**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or its characters.**

 **Sorry for errors! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

To the humans the land we came across was undergoing the expansion of The Ghaznavid Empire. Its capital being Ghazna.

Decades ago a Ghulam – or slave solider – called Alp Tigin rose to be the commander of the army in Khorasan in the service of the Samanids. He then seized Ghazna and set himself up as ruler there. A successor called Sebuk Tigin expanded his domain vigorously. First capturing Kandahar, then began a struggle with the Hindu Shahi kingdom.

The Hindu Shahi ruler Jayapala attacked Sebuk Tigin, but was defeated, then again later when his army of over 100,000 was beaten. Lamghan was plundered, and Kabul and Jalalabad were annexed by the Ghaznavids. A little over four winters ago, Mahmud ascended the throne at Ghazni. He vowed to invade them every year until the northern lands were his.

Which brings us to the battle we've been feasting on.

Mahmud pitched his tent outside the city upon reaching Peshawar. Located in a broad valley, surrounded by mountain rages on three sides. The fourth opening to a large alluvial plain. It was 99,000 km2 and 200–300 meters high.

Jayapala avoided action for some time, waiting for reinforcements. So Mahmud took the decision to attack with swords, arrows, and spears. Jayapala moved his soldiers and elephants to engage his opponent, but once again his army was defeated.

Godric took a liking to Mahmud and desired for him to be the victor. He covertly gave information on his opponents' weakness. Godric injured elephants, abducted, frightened, and glamoured Jayapala's men. It was all an entertaining game to the ancient as he metaphorically pulled strings and surveyed his work. Unbeknownst to the human male, the aid of Boy Death was a definitely a big factor that played in Mahmud's triumph.

Would he have still won, had Godric not been present? Perhaps, but with the night demons' manipulations Mahmud's victory was guaranteed. Between both sides there were thousands of deaths. It's a small wonder why we like feeding when humans are battling.

"Måste vi dansa denna dans?" _**(Must we dance this dance?)**_ Godric groused.

We all ignored him and continued to work. The faithless Gaul thought our efforts were in vain. At first he found them amusing, now he quickly grew annoyed. However, he can't be too disapproving, as he has yet to take any action to stop us.

Every battle we've come across we have preformed sacrificial ceremonies for our gods. There are many different kinds sacrifices of course, referred to as 'blóts'.

It was when we sacrificed to the gods in hopes of getting something in return. Such as goodwill regarding weather, fertility, or luck in battle. There were four fixed blóts each year at the winter solstice, spring equinox, summer solstice, and autumn equinox. Those were the most significant. Sometimes additional ones could be held. For example, if a crisis arose that required help from the gods or to placate them in times of disaster.

Smaller ones took place on farms for the peasants. Farmers usually put slaughtered animals on erect stakes at the entrance of his farmland, so people knew they were sacrificing for our gods. It was usually followed by a communal blót feast.

Kings were quite different, especially my father.

He always made it a grand affair. Not only to worship the gods, but to show off his wealth and power. Only healthy and perfect animals were sacrificed, garlanded with flowers and aromatic herbs. Horses were the most valued. White or black bulls, rams, and he-goats were also preferred, especially if they were never used for labor.

It took place at the mead hall, which was used as a political center or for royal feasting. The large building only had a single room. Every wall was decorated with tapestries depicting the history of our gods. Mostly Odin and Tyr, who was not only the war god, but also the god of law and justice.

The blood from the sacrificial animals were collected in bowls. Twigs were used to splatter blood on the altar and all those in attendance. The head, heart, and hide would be hung up. The meat was blessed and boiled in a cauldron for the feast. Toasts were made next. First and foremost, to honor Odin, then to whichever god we desired to have the favor of. Lastly we toasted to kinsmen that had fallen in battle. Then we drank, feasted, and celebrated. The more intoxicated the men became, the more songs were sung.

I remember how the blóts always instilled a sense of awe and reverence. You really felt how close the gods were to us at times like that.

"Låt oss börja." _**(Let us begin.)**_ I announced once we got everything situated, internally shaking the human memories away.

We were set up on a hill that had an appealing view. Mountains were scattered with green, yellow, orange, and scarlet trees, but their granite tops were crowned with snow. In the distance an amber glint of a river and the occasional reflective flash of a mountain lake could be seen.

Above us vivid shades of purple, sapphire, and pink swirled in the black-onyx sky. Moonlight splashed down its white-silver glow. Countless stars speckled and glittered brightly.

Our sacrifices included a strong solider, the best animals we could find, mead, a variety of vegetable crops, and weapons. We nearly gave them some of Mahmud's coins. A fascinating thing about them is that they were some of the few bilingual coins of our time.

On the obverse side were the words, ' _no god but God, Muhammad is the messenger of God, Nizam al-Din, Abu'l-Qasi_ ,' in Arabic. Flip it over and you'd see, ' _The Invisible is One, Muhammad is the manifestation, Muhammad the king,_ ' in Sanskrit.

The uniqueness might have please them, but we worried that since the coins praised a false god, it would cause offense. Instead of bringing the silver dirhams wrapped in cloth - to avoid getting burned - we left them behind.

It's wiser to be cautious in one's choices and actions than to act recklessly and suffer afterwards.

Eadric muttered a blessing over a bowl of blood. He dipped two fingers in the thick red liquid to paint his face. Eric and I repeated the process. Then, as always, we look at Godric with expectation on our faces.

One side of his plump mouth lifted into a smirk. "Kanske nästa gång." _**(Perhaps next time.)**_.

Godric only participated once out of curiosity. Every time after that he's chosen to simply watch.

"Eric." I say with a single nod. My tone was formal and detached.

My brother moved swiftly, reaching for the fire-steel attached to his belt. The shape resembled a crescent moon with the ends curled in an ornate spiral. Mother would have liked the look of it. Along the inside surface was a hump. He held it with the long, straight edge facing outward to strike a flint. It didn't take long to start a fire with his demonic strength and speed aiding him.

There were only feeble sparks at first, licking at the wood like a nervous kitten. It seemed unsure of itself, not ready to devour the new offerings. After a moment it gained confidence. Causing a red-orange ball of rage to eat at the base of the wooden pyramid Eric built; where the vegetable crops and mead nestled.

Eadric and I were the ones to decorate trees with the heart, hide, and head of all the animals we chose. Last time we strung up our human sacrifice with them, this time we decided to burn it alive for Odin. After the flames devoured the base of the pyramid they moved upward, brushing bare feet. The unconscious human stirred. His legs twitched and his face contorted.

Eric, Eadric, and I now bow low. Our voices combine to make one. We ignored the soldier when he awoke and attempted to stifle his screams of agony with all his might. The gods would appreciate the show of bravery and strength.

 _Hail the blest Gods! See the rainbow of Asgard,  
Bifrost, the bridge to the Aesir´s abode!  
Hail to the far-seeing watcher and guardian,  
Faithful defender of radiant road.  
Hail to you, Heimdall, our elder and ancestor!  
Hymns we will sing to the High Ones and you.  
Come, let us call to the Megin once more,  
Rig, tell the Regin their folk still is true._

 _Say, shall we give now in grateful devotion  
Blots to the Aesir, and offerings divine:  
Bread from the cornfield and fish from the ocean,  
Mead from the beehive and gold from the mine?  
All our lives shall be one dedication,  
All our efforts to them shall belong.  
Dear to the Gods is the soul´s adoration,  
Near to their hearts are our prayers and song._

We didn't immediately rise when our prayer was finished. It was only after the soldier was nothing but bones and this portion of our sacrifice was complete, did we get to our feet. Wordlessly we retrieved the weapons and head to the river.

With long strides I moved effortlessly over the terrain. My long blond hair whipped back and forth behind me as flung myself over a large rock. I soared above trees before I was forced back down. Twisting and snaking around trunks upon landing, I never broke stride. My feet moved lightly over the rocky, uneven ground.

Eadric and Eric moved just as graceful and silent as I. Godric flew in the colorful sky above us.

"Kan vi gå vidare från denna absurditet nu?" _**(Can we move on from this absurdity now?)**_ Boy Death demanded when our sacrifice to Tyr was complete.

My shoulders stiffen. I shoot the Gaul a disapproving look. "Våra uppoffra kommer att löna sig. Gudarna ser vår hängivenhet och lojalitet. Vi kommer att belönas." _**(Our sacrifices will pay off. The gods will see our dedication and loyalty. We will be rewarded.)**_

He lifted his brows. The smirk on his face turned condescending. "Naturligtvis." _**(Naturally.)**_

"Dom gör tyckas att vara ignorerar oss." _**(They do seem to be ignoring us.)**_ Eadric agrees in frustration.

"Förväntade du dig omedelbar tillfredsställelse?" _**(Did you expect instant gratification?)**_ I scolded, more than fed up with my Childs constant disrespect to our gods. Godric's incredulity is understandable, he never worshiped them. He doesn't understand. Eadric is just being petulant. "Det är inte hur de arbetar.  
Deras hjälp måste tjäna, du vet det här. Det blir svårare än när vi var mänskliga. Våra sinnen och förmågor är mycket bättre. Vi har potential att leva för alltid. Självklart kommer de att kräva mer från oss. Kan du inte se att vi testas?" _**(That is not how they work.**_ _**Their help must be earned, you know this.**_ _**It will be harder than when we were human.**_ _**Our senses and abilities are far superior.**_ _**We have the potential to live forever.**_ _ **Obviously, they will require more from us. Can you not see that we are being tested?)**_

I became bitter with them during my time with Leif. While I still believed they existed, I turned my back on them. Despite how angry I was, how I scorned them, they gave me another chance. They freed me from Leif and gave me Eadric. I won't make the same mistake twice. My loyalty will stay true. If it doesn't, when Leif is free my gods will not be so kind.

My Child's ebony lashes swept down and he bows his head. "Ja, Tant Alva." _**(Yes, Aunt Alva.)**_

~~~ The next night ~~~

Godric was mentally and physically drilling Eric. Keeping his body and mind sharp simultaneously. He helps with strategic thinking in an assortment of methods. Currently he was giving Eric various hypothetical scenarios and specific goals for each. Eric would then verbally walk through what he'd do. How he would use his senses, objects, or even other people to achieve the goal using the parameters Godric set in place.

Sometimes he makes us tell him what _someone else's_ thought process would be and how they would react. A few times it's been one of us. Depending on if it's Eadric, me, or Eric participating, they can also be a person we've met in the time my Child and I have traveled with them, or someone Godric came across when it just him and Eric.

"Och om det skulle misslyckas?" _**(And if that should fail?)**_ Godric retorted now, giving a swift kick to the side of Eric's knee and a blow to his collarbone too quick for his Child to block. "Vad kommer du att göra som ett alternativ om dina förväntade resultat misslyckades med att materialisera?" _**(What will you do as an alternative if your expected results failed to materialize?)**_

As he fell, a long leg swung out in an attempt to knock Godric's from under him. The ancient easily avoided the attack and Eric rolled into a crouch. I could see the intellect in his eyes as multiple options spun around in his head. He was debating on what contingency plan would have the best outcome while continuing the physical training.

I watched keenly as their mock-fight persisted. Hours went by. Godric gave Eric advice and corrections when he made a mistake. Whether that be in his form and fighting technique, or miss-stepping in a hypothetical scenario. Mostly the errors were little things. Eric, obnoxious twit he was, had a high level of skill in the art of war and battle strategy. Godric was quick to remind us that while they may seem insignificant, little mistakes can cost you more than you think.

"Vill du vara med oss, Alva?" _**(Would you like to join us, Alva?)**_ Eric inquired when he was finished with his Maker. There was an apologetically hopeful sound in his voice. "Du är en mer lämplig motståndare för mig än Godric." _ **(You're a more appropriate opponent for me than Godric.)**_

I gave him a flat look but otherwise didn't respond. Eric's eyes harden in annoyance and his jaw clenches. He was losing patience with me. However, there were not enough words in the universe to express how little I cared.

Godric had absolutely no interest in our quarreling, and was gone to find entertainment for himself quicker than my eyes could follow. Luckily I've continued to show a united front when we were in the presence of others, and haven't let the rift between Eric and I become a problem, or he would have intervened a long time ago I'm sure.

 _How long are you going to make the poor thing grovel?_ Eadric remarked amusedly. _As long as it pleases me,_ is the answer I give, knowing full well I'm being petty, but not caring _._

When we were human our fights could get awful, but we were never angry at each other for long periods of time. Another change that came with this new existence, is that I've held this grudge for over 20 seasons now. I want him to WORK for my forgiveness. Childish? Maybe, but he'll think twice about overstepping boundaries with me again.

If not I can get way worse, believe me.

 _Come now, Aunt Alva._ Eadric hung upside down on a branch, his sharped-featured face appeared in my line of vision. He made sure I could see his eyes roll in exasperation. Mine narrowed into slits, _he deserves it._ Eadric's mouth - the bottom lip being more plump than the top - pulled into a smile at my admittedly juvenile reply. _He only deserved it at first, now you're being absurd._ I could hear the playful scoff in his 'mental voice'.

My Child was just as infuriated as me in the beginning. Eadric's protective nature kicked in and he treated Eric spitefully in my defense. That changed when Eric cracked first. He began showing true remorse for the words he spoke in the heat of the moment. The more my brother apologized every way he could think of WITHOUT actually saying it, the more Eadric's frigidness melted.

Being as that was a while ago, the only reason he hasn't let himself mend the bond was solely out of loyalty for me. Eadric still tried to get me to accept the olive branch as often as he could though.

 _Be quite._ I command.

 _As you wish._ He consented, sounding more entertained than submissive. Eadric swung up and bent himself in half, one hand grabbing the branch his legs were on, the other going to the closest in reach. He was exceptionally lean, but toned, with wiry muscles that shifted and flexed as he climbed.

When I turned, intending to find where Godric went off to, a big hand grabbed my arm. With a sharp jerk of my upper body, Eric's face was very close to mine. The slouch of his shoulders and upward tilt of my jaw had our noses brushing.

"Tillräckligt av detta." _**(Enough of this.)**_ He hissed viciously. "Jag är trött på din ständiga attityd. Hur många gånger måste jag be om ursäkt innan vi kan sätta detta bakom oss?" _**(I'm sick of your constant attitude. How many times do I have to apologize before we can put this behind us?)**_

"En gång för att börja." _**(Once for starters.)**_ I snarled back, grabbing his wrist and freeing myself. My thumb pressed firmly into his palm. Eric's form was forced to bend backwards a bit when I applied more strength. The back of his hand now touched his arm. A loud _snap_ pierced the night air. "Tror du att dessa usel försök är tillräckligt? Säg det, Eric." _ **(You think those pitiful attempts are enough? Say it, Eric.)**_

"Förlåt." _**(Sorry.)**_ He growled through blunt teeth, ivory fangs tucked away.

I release his wrist forcefully. Eric locked his knees and adjusted his torso to keep from stumbling. "Igen. Med känsla." _**(Again. With feeling.)**_

"Jag är mycket ledsen, Alva. Jag vill sätta vår kamp bakom oss." _**(I'm deeply sorry, Alva. I want to put our fight behind us.)**_ Despite the rough edge that remained in his voice, Eric held more sincerity in his blue eyes. The light hue is same as the sky in daylight, something I haven't seen in over half a century.

"Ty?" _**(For?)**_ I prompted, not letting him off easily.

The hurtful words rose up into the forefront of my brain. ' _For Odin's sake you have been gone for 5 decades! You're barely even my sister anymore.'_ I recall how his voice was incredibly soft yet his gaze bitingly cruel. _'I mourned and then I got over it. I got over you. You are next to nothing to me now. While your presence is mildly pleasant at times, it is not a necessity.'_

It cut me far more deeply than I thought it would, hearing him say such a thing.

"För vad jag sa." _**(For what I said.)**_ Eric leveled a penetrating look on me. "Jag borde inte ha och inte ett enda ord av det var sant." _**(I shouldn't have and not a single word of it was true.)**_

He was holding something back, no doubt to keep from sounding too saccharine.

"Är det så?" _**(Is that so?)**_ I question mildly, giving my brother a considering stare. Debating on how far to keep taking this. The leverage alone I couldn't help but admit I enjoyed having over him.

 _Please, Aunt Alva._ Eadric groaned to me, disrupting my thoughts. I heard the unnecessary exhale of breath he made of annoyance in the trees. _End it already, all of us are sick of the constant back and forth._

Eric does come across as a man who's seen the error of his ways and wants to fix it. For a now I've sneered at all of his peace offerings. Eadric is right, it may be time to let bygones be bygones.

"Du är förlåten." _**(You're forgiven.)**_ I tell my younger brother after another second of contemplation, letting go of my spitefulness. Though I'm sure it'll rear its head sometime in the future, nobody's perfect.

* * *

 **Next chapter hint:** **Eadric and Alva get poisoned. *Que overly dramatic GASP!* lol. With what you ask? Silver? Maybe something _else_ altogether?Guess you'll have wait until next time. **

**And I promise there WILL be a next time. This is not abandoned. I've been busy with college, two jobs, and a recent move. The creative juices haven't been flowing for most of my stories and I had no time to write even if they were.**

 **Sorry guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I really appreciate it. You're the best.**


	28. Bad Blood

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Bad Blood**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or its characters.**

 **Sorry for errors! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As I make my way, the incline gets steeper, trees grow thinner until there is only boulders with dead grass woven between them. Soon the grass is gone as well. The boulders melt into each other. All that's left is the sharp ascent of the granite mountain side.

My fingers and toes dug into the rocks, wind blew my hair. As I climb up to Godric, I cannot help but admire his physique. He was bent at the knees with his upper body brought forward and down. Godric was perched on a ledge high above me in an animalistic crouch; resembling a wild feline ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

His gaze stayed on the landscape until I reach him. It took minimal effort to lift myself onto the large rock protruding from the mountainside. My hip brushes him when I sit on the edge.

Grey-blue eyes held a mocking glint when they cut to me. A cruel smile curled on thick lips. "Du har beviljat Eric benådning, jag hör." _**(**_ _ **You've granted Eric reprieve, I hear.**_ _ **)**_

"Eadric's insisterande är att tacka för det." _**(Eadric's insistence is to thank for that.)**_ Outwardly I keep my composure. Inwardly my hackles rise at his expression and tone. I was not going to like where this conversation is heading. He ignored our fight entirely until now, clearly he'll be silent no longer.

Godric gave a harsh laugh. "Vilken ömtålig sak du är." _**(What a fragile thing you are.)**_

"Ömtålig." _**(Fragile.)**_ I repeat in scathing disbelief. I am no such thing.

"Vad annars gör du benämna någon vars känslor är mycket svårt sårad av a enkel förolämpning, de tjura För säsonger?" _**(What else do you call someone whose feelings are so grievously wounded by a simple insult, they sulk for seasons on end?)**_

Anger set my very bones alight. You wouldn't know it by how perfectly neutral my tone was when I replied, "Det är inte vad som hände." _**(That is not what happened.)**_

Godric's eyebrows raise with feigned intrigue. "Nej?" _**(No?)**_

"Behandlar mig med respektlöshet kommer inte att tolereras. Jag var undervisning honom den där." _**(Treating me with disrespect will not be tolerated. I was teaching him that.)**_ My lips quirk upward. "De inflytande över honom var roligt också. Vilket är jag släpade den på." _**(The leverage over him was enjoyable as well. Which is why I dragged it on so long.)**_

"Ganska ord för en ganska liten blomma." _**(Pretty words for a pretty little flower.)**_ He continued to mock. Boy Death was not convinced.

The reference to my so called 'fragility' was irksome.

"Det är sanningen." _**(It is the truth.)**_ Though only in part. I was not able to admit he was right, Eric's words _did_ wound me.

"Jag tror inte det." _**(I think not.)**_ Godric took on a scolding tone. "Det jag ser är dina känslor som dominerar dig. Vi måste alltid ha kontroll över sådana saker, Alva." _**(What I see is your emotions dominating you. We must always be in control of such things, Alva.)**_

I said nothing. It wouldn't matter if I did. He cannot be swayed when he is like this.

There was a brief lull in the discussion. After that, Godric's voice softened into one of a mentor patiently teaching his protégé. "Kärlek är för människor och det är giftigt. Lämna dig ett besatt, rubbad, eko av vem du brukade vara. Det tar kontroll över alla aspekter av din existens. Du förlorar syn på vad som verkligen är viktigt. Överlevnadsinstinkter försämras. Innan du vet det, har den personen all kraft att fullständigt förstöra dig. Särskilt när kärlek till den romantiska övertalningen är inblandad." _**(Love is for humans and it is toxic. Leaving you an obsessed, deranged, echo of who you used to be. It takes control of every aspect of your existence. You lose sight of what's truly important. Survival instincts deteriorate. Before you know it, that person holds all the power to utterly destroy you. Particularly when love of the romantic persuasion is involved.)**_

"Vad av familjel kärlek?" _**(What of familial love?)**_ Genuine curiosity colored my voice.

Because he was properly explaining his opinion, instead of sneering at me with mockery and slander, I listened. All my temper and defensiveness evaporated.

"Familial kärlek är bara en annan ursäkt för att rättfärdiga mänsklig svaghet. Det är ett gift av ett annat slag. Det ruttna inuti dig, lämnar dig mottaglig för vissa... hemsökelse du normalt inte skulle vara. Emotions moln anledning, orsakar att du har allvarlig misstag I utslag." _**(Familial love is just another excuse to justify human weakness. It is a poison of a different sort. It festers inside of you, leaving you susceptible to certain… afflictions you normally would not be. Emotions cloud reason, causing you to have severe lapses in judgment.)**_ Godric informed me. "Det finns skäl vi överger vårt mänskliga liv när vi vänder oss. Mer än bara att behålla vår typ av hemlighet från dem. Klängande till dina mänskliga bilagor gör dig svag. Det håller vårt art tillbaka från att nå vår fulla potential. Eric dra ut de mänsklig i dig. Förståelig, se hur han var där varaktigheten av den. Dock kort det kan ha varit." _**(There are reasons we abandon our human life when we are turned. More than simply keeping the existence of our kind a secret from them. Clinging to your human attachments makes you weak. It holds our kind back from reaching our full potential. Eric brings out the human in you, Alva. Understandable, seeing how he was there for the duration of it. However short it may have been.)**_

There was no denying the logic in his words. My brother does evoke the old, human-Alva.

Eric isn't the same person he was when we were alive. He grew; the experiences in his human and demonic life both changed him. Despite that, sometimes an expression, tone, or action will remind me of the boy he used to be.

It made me nostalgic to look at him. To see the boy I learned sword fighting and the like with, because Father refused to raise a woman utterly reliant on others to keep her safe. He wanted a strong, capable daughter.

Eric and I were always so competitive during those lessons, trying desperately to outdo the other.

I also remember the brother who went away to hunt and pillage for the first time. He was never so far out of my reach before then. It worried me greatly. Sewing is a womanly art. Nevertheless, Eric asked Mother to tutor him upon his return so he could use his animal pelts to craft me a cloak.

Mother and Father were people I constantly wanted to be strong for. So when I was a wee slip of a girl, it was Eric I ran to when howling storms frightened me. They sounded as if the gods themselves were fighting with each other or were livid with us. I never could decide which. Eric always knew how to calm me down, make me feel safer.

"För ditt eget välbefinnande måste du avstå från den mänskliga tjejen. Hon är död, Alva." _**(For your own well-being you must distance yourself from that human girl. She is dead, Alva.)**_ Godric went on to say in concerned fashion. "Ditt förhållande till Eric är en mycket förstörande. Båda kommer att dra nytta av att byta band i friskare riktning." _**(Your relationship with Eric is a very destructive one. Both of you will benefit from shifting the bond in healthier direction.)**_

Is that what happened to me in the future I was told about? My unhealthy bond with Eric festered inside of me until I was a soft and sentimental fool. Someone whose emotions constantly cloud my reason, deteriorating my survival instincts. Is that why I turned a weak, disloyal, unworthy human who betrayed me?

"Hur gör jag det?" _**(How do I accomplish that?)**_

My lover moves to runs his fangs along the column of my throat. Godric's voice became a seductive purr. "Jag ska lära dig." _**(I'll teach you.)**_

"Om vi håller på vår människa jag är giftigt, varför hjälper du oss att hitta våra föräldrars mördare?" _**(If holding onto our human-selves is poisonous, why are you helping us find our parents' killer?)**_ I tilt my head to give him better access. Arousal starts to stir inside me.

In-between nips and sucks he answers me. Each one sent a jolt down my spine. "Uppriktigt sagt tycker jag att det är ett oönskat slöseri med tid, men jag gjorde ett löfte att hämnas dem. Precis som jag gjorde ett löfte för att lära honom allt jag vet, gå med honom genom mörkret. Att vara hans far, hans bror och hans son. Inget löfte jag gör till Eric håller större vikt än en annan." _**(Frankly I think it's an irreverent waste of time, but I made a vow to avenge them. Just as I made a vow to teach him all I know, walk with him through the darkness. To be his father, his brother, and his son. No promise I make to Eric holds more weight than another.)**_

I felt a softness in my heart at his words that confused me. Shrugging it off, I perceived it to only be appreciating his dedication to my brother. That made sense. "Du är en bra Skapare." _**(You're a good Maker.)**_

Godric sat with his back against the mountain. His legs stretched in front of him, dirty feet hung off the edge.

"Smickeri kommer att få dig ingenstans, min Ásynja." _**(Flattery will get you nowhere, my**_ _ **Ásynja**_ _ **.)**_ He chuckled, lounging on the ledge as if it were a throne. Ásynja is an Aesir goddess. Which are the principal gods of the pantheon.

We didn't have an extraordinary amount of room up here, but I move to straddle his waist. The ruined dress bunched up around my hips. My crotch pressed into his, bare knees dug into the rock. "Min Loki." _**(My Loki.)**_

Loki, the trickster. His cunning schemes that trapped the gods in perilous situations time and again. The most unpredictable god in the pantheon and extremely dangerous. His activities ran from merely mischievous to blatantly malicious. He was supremely clever as well.

Survival was important to him. As is shown in the tale of The Kidnapping of Idun.

The god ends up in the hands of a furious giant, Thiazi, who threatens to kill Loki unless he brings him the goddess Idun. After complying, he finds himself having the other gods threaten him with death unless he rescues Idun. He agrees to this request for the same base motive, shifting his shape into that of a falcon and carrying the goddess back to Asgard in his talons.

Godric says, 'there is no right or wrong, only survival or death.' He would feel no shame in sending someone else to their death, if it meant ensuring his survival. He'd even go back and rescue that very same person, to guaranty the same thing.

Loki was a traitor to the divinities my people held in such reverence. My father loathed that particular god. I wasn't very fond of him either until a time after my death, when I fully adjusted and my humanity was gone. It was then my opinion of him changed, looking through the eyes of the monstrous new existence I had. I realized, while he didn't uphold my human values, he was far more deserving of appreciation than I initially thought when I was alive.

It was a very fitting name for Godric. He _was_ my very own Loki.

"Var försiktig." _**(Be careful.)**_ He grinned roguishly, rolling his hips into mine. "Vi vill inte falla av." _**(We do not want to fall off.)**_

"Däremot." _**(On the contrary.)**_ I tease silkily into his ear. "Jag har aldrig tumblat ner ett berg medan finnas hänrycka, men det kan vara spännande. Liten smärta kan ge mycket nöje." _**(I've never tumbled down a mountain while being ravished, but it could be exciting. A little pain can bring a lot of pleasure.)**_

Before he could reply I crushed my lips to his. We did not engaged in anything pleasurable last night, apart from the kiss we always share when we rise. I was going to make sure tonight does not end similarly.

My fingers dance down his powerful torso. Godric's tongue swept over my lips. At my grant of access, his tongue barely entered my mouth before withdrawing. He continued those motions, going deeper into my mouth every time. Our hips continued to roll and thrust. Fingers raked through my hair, curling around the light tresses. With a strong jerk of his hand, Godric tilted my head the way he wanted it.

The physical stimulation from his lips, tongue, and the way we moved against each other was a tease. Every time our fangs brushed or he curled his tongue around one, I let out a moan. Shockwaves traveled through my body, heat pooled in my abdomen. At first I was content to enjoy the slow build up.

My fingers knew just the way Godric like to be touched; when, where, and how much pressure to use. He knew how to touch me to make any semblance of a thought process difficult. After a while my patience for the foreplay ran out. I shift my hips back toward his knees slightly, instantly missing the friction of his clothed cock against my center. My nails scratch down his muscular stomach, intending to free him from dirty woolen trousers. Our lips stayed together, tongues playfully battling.

Godric grabbed my wrists unexpectedly. My first thought, was that he was going to make me work for it again. He enjoys dragging out foreplay for an absurd amount of time. I enjoy it as much as the next person, but he takes it to a whole other level.

When he pulled away from the kiss, I opened my eyes. The serious look on his face told me that wasn't the case.

Something was wrong.

"Godric?" I inquire.

"Eric." He answered. "Något är fel." _**(Something is amiss.)**_

As soon as the words left his lips my bond with Eadric flared. He was in trouble. Godric took me and leapt into the sky. My nails dung into his neck. I wrap my legs around his slim waist.

 _Eadric?_ I demand. The reply was immediate: _Nomads causing trouble. We have it handled._ He sounded neither scared nor uneasy. My Child was furious and determined. Good. That was my strong boy.

"Nomader." _**(Nomads.)**_ I whisper worriedly, heart clenching tightly. "Min Eadric, han är för ung." _**(My Eadric, he's too young.)**_

My Child is a great warrior, and clever, nevertheless his age gives him a great disadvantage. Even after over half a century in this existence, I am still young.

"Oroa dig inte." _**(Worry not.)**_ Godric reassured, speeding up.

I adore flying with him. The sheer speed he was able to shoot through the sky was exhilarating. I cannot wait until I am old enough to move this fast on my own. I remember the first time I flew on his back. I thought to myself _: Feeling his power and strength is only thing keeping me from feeling absurd. How amusing must I look, traveling on the back of someone smaller than me?_

The concern I felt was too strong for me to smile at the memory. I kept analyzing my bond with Eadric. The flare of danger was still pulsing. We closed the distance between us and our Progenies quickly.

I felt the presence of five below us before I saw them. Godric flew higher, going through another layer of cloud. What normally would have been countless water droplets, are ice crystals because of how cold it was up here. The chill did not bother me.

Godric paused, hovering in the sky. We were 5,000 meters up.

My hands move to his shoulders and push down. He shook his head 'no'. I could have let go and dropped. Landing from this distance is very easy. I resisted the urge. Frankly, he probably would have caught and restrained me. Regardless, I trusted his judgement.

We will wait.

Two of my kind moved in and out of a clearing; Eric and someone unknown. They fought. Eric held his own with difficulty, using his surrounding and intelligence to make up for lack of age.

I could hear him talking. Because I knew him, I also knew the idle chatter and occasional insult was intended to stall, distract, and find a weakness. Mostly the arrogant older female just snickered and treated him like a cat would a mouse. Playing with him before the kill. She would not let him go too deep into the forest before herding him back to the clearing.

Three were in the woodland surrounding them, one was my Child. A male disengaged and fled. Godric's looming aura frightened him off. It was not someone he wished to fight. The ancients' age surpassed theirs.

My lover's nearness threw the remaining foe off their game. Clearly they were not expecting the younglings they came across to have such a powerful companion. Eadric used the distraction to his advantage. He staked his opponent when a brown eyed gaze whipped from his retreating comrade up to the sky. All previous bravado vanished. He wasn't so cocky now. The unsure, panicked expression was his last.

The arrogant female did not flee. She abandoned her composure and lunged at Eric with a fierce snarl. I suppose she figured if she was going to meet true death, she'd take Eric with her. My brother set his jaw and shifted his stance. The grip on his stake tightened.

Godric descended from the sky and beheaded her before she could reach him. The night demon exploded; spraying my lover, the ground, and partly me. Boy Death tilted his head approvingly at Eric for refusing to cower. He did as well as he could have in the situation.

Speaking of…

I smoothly drop to my feet and pick a piece of skin from my hair. "Jag är stolt över dig, Eadric. Du gjorde bra." _**(I am proud of you, Eadric. You did well.)**_

"Tack." _**(Thank you.)**_ My Child preened with pride. His spine automatically straightened and his hand flew up to primp his ebony curls.

"Jag njuter alltid av att flyga med dig." _**(I always enjoying flying with you.)**_ I tell Godric enviously, changing the subject. It was over now; no point in wasting any more time on those nomads. "Jag önskar att jag kunde flyga." _**(I wish I could fly.)**_

Eadric grinned at his father. "Synd det är inte något du ärvt." _**(Pity it's not something you inherited.)**_

"Godrics flygningsförmåga uppenbarades inte förrän han var nästan ett sekel." _**(Godric's ability of flight did not manifest until he was nearly a century.)**_ Eric smirked. "Jag kanske flyger än." _**(I might fly yet.)**_

"Du kommer." _**(You will.)**_ Godric sounded very sure of that fact.

Despite my best intentions to finish what we started, my brother ended up enticing me into a competition. It started out as using parts of branches and combating with our makeshift swords. Then it transformed trying to pin Eric more times than he could pin me. We got carried away, doing one contest after another. Eadric joined in and before I knew it, sunrise was nearing.

Before we went to ground, I made sure my Child and I had enough time for one last feed. Eadric wanted to share tonight; for our meal he chose a short male, with light brown eyes that stood out beautifully against his dark skin. He was gruff-looking, but handsome enough. The alcohol lingering in his blood added a piquant taste to it.

 _Are we going to finish seeing the aftermath of the war before leaving?_ Eadric inquired. _Rumor has it Jayapala will be bound and paraded._ We were enshrouded deep in the earth. His was head tucked into my neck while I held him in a protective embrace.

So far Jayapala's people have been captured, even the children, and their valuable personal adornments ripped from them.

 _If so, it will most likely take place during the day. I doubt we will be able to witness it._ I reply, feeling the pull of the sun steal my consciousness. It interrupted whatever Eadric would have replied with. Hours passed in what felt like a mere moment. When the sun set our sense of awareness returned. An urgency pulsed in our bond, warning me that my Child was extremely unwell.

He was not the only one.

It felt like all the blood in my dead veins was replaced with rough sand. Most of the strength I possessed was stolen from me. It was harder than it should have been to dig ourselves out. The gods themselves pressed on my body, weighing me down. My movements are slow, clumsy, and a touch painful. My thoughts foggy and disoriented.

 _Aunt Alva._ Eadric weakly called out to me through our bond. He was on the ground with a part of his legs still moving in the earth. His arms shook when he attempted to rise. _What is happening?_

I wish I had an answer to give.

It was then how exposed and vulnerable we were truly sunk in. I shifted so was half-collapsed over him, shielding his body with my own. We should have stayed underground. What in Odin's name was I thinking, bringing Eadric out in the open like this?

* * *

 **Hep D** **was shown to us in the first season. A human named Jerry was trying to infect Malcom with it. Sookie was the only reason it didn't work. There was no smell or anything that gave his "bad blood" away. The virus has no effect on humans, but it poisons vampires, leaving them vulnerable to being harmed or killed.**

 **Symptoms:**

 **In the show it was revealed the vampire is severely weakened for months, losing speed and strength. A feeling of pain and discomfort gets stronger the longer they are ill.**

 **That will be true in my story, but I will add my own person touch. In my version the vampire will also grow to be delirious and have hallucinations.**


	29. Delirium

**Dead and Damned**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Delirium**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or its characters.**

 **Sorry for errors! Hope you enjoy.**

 **I really am grateful for everyone's patience!**

* * *

My people go by a few things: Norseman, Northman, or Viking. The last one was a derogatory term. I loathed when Leif used it. 'Viking' was derived from my mother tongue and meant 'to raid'. It was mostly used by our enemies or the ignorant, making our people out to be undisciplined barbarians. Not the strong, capable, and intelligent society we actually were.

Raiding was not all we did. My people are traders, explores, and extraordinary craftsman - not mindless brutes.

Like many civilizations of today, my culture was male dominated. A woman's role was domestic: taking care of the family and finances, preparing food, and the most time-consuming task of all, making the family's clothes. Spinning, carding, weaving, cutting, and sewing took a long time. If you had servants to help – like my mother and father did – it went by swifter.

If you look closer, you'd see in my culture females were treated better than in most others.

They had a certain amount of personal power, depending on their social status. When the men were away from home—raiding, fishing, hunting, exploring, or on trading missions – women took over all the men's work as well as doing their own.

Females could also learn to wield weapons as well as any man. If widowed, they'd even become landowners and take up their late-husbands trade. Women were valuable members of Nordic society. It was shameful for a man to harm a woman, especially if that entailed unwanted advances. There were laws against it. How many other cultures of today can say the same thing?

Marriages were arranged, but usually the young lady had some sort of say. With me, there were too many advantages for our people. Too many connections my late husband had that would benefit us. Father wouldn't be swayed by my _whining_.

My father's mother had the same a 'no-nonsense' attitude. It was one of the things my grandfather found attractive about her, so I was told.

Grandmother did not just wield weapons, but went to battle and was actually a female warrior as well. She was more than satisfied with dying unmarried, dedicating her life to defending our people in war. Inkeri never thought a fellow warrior, Geirolf, the next ruler of our people no less, would be the one to win her over.

I hope they were reunited in Valhalla now. My village prayed for such at her funeral. She more than deserved it. It was sheer will alone she lived as long as she did. Although she could be loving to her family, Inkeri was as fierce as she was intelligent. Not a lot of my people lived passed 50 winters.

How Balder did so was beyond me. Eric did not even make it to _35_ winters. If Godric hadn't taking a liking to him, my brother would not have seen another night on this Earth after that battle. Grandfather also died in combat, my father was only a boy then. I never got the pleasure of meeting him.

Unfortunately, only half of the warriors who die go to Valhalla. The other half are sent to the goddess Freyja's field Fólkvangr. My grandparents were probably never reunited.

Thinking about them brought another memory to the forefront of my brain.

 _Alva! Alva! Mother and Father told me to come get you. It is time to go home sister._

The last words I heard Eric say while my heart was still beating. I was so angry and heartbroken. Trying desperately not to cry in those woods... unsuccessfully.

I wanted to stay that night with the last of my family, in my childhood home. Eric and I were conspiring to get Father to agree. To his great annoyance, at 14 winters my brother still refused to marry. _I_ had responsibilities and to my father, you must uphold them no matter the circumstance.

(In widowhood, I adopted my late-husbands' role on a permanent basis.)

We almost convinced Mother, which was over half the battle. If we got her to agree it was as good as done. She used to have a way with Father nobody else did.

Why am I musing about this in such detail? Search me.

Memories and fictitious visions alike play in my head while my sanity disintegrates. At times they blend together and it's hard to tell which was which. The weaker I became, the more delirium sets in. I had brief lucid periods, when I was fully aware how bad my mental state was, but those were few and far between now.

Godric and Eric have been protecting us. They took turns getting us blood and watching to make sure we didn't get ourselves killed. Would this be my true death? The pain seemed never ending. A moon cycle passed and we only got worse. I wouldn't be able to defend myself now if my existence depended on it.

Initially I believed my Child and I were being tested or punished by our Gods. We died for the day perfectly fine, neither one of us were poisoned with liquid silver. Which is the only thing I thought would compare to the feeling we awoke to. What else was I to think?

 _Not everything is about your Gods, Alva._ Godric rebuked as condescendingly as he could muster at my assumption, before going on to tell us all what was truly happening.

Turns out it was the blood we drank. I never heard of our source of nutrition doing such a thing. Godric informed us if humans were ill with any sort of plague it also rendered the blood unhealthy to drink. Not nearly to the same extreme as what we were infected with, however.

There was no official name, but Boy Death favored calling it The Silent Spite. We hunt humans, steal their lifeblood, and terrorize them for enjoyment. It amuses Godric to think perhaps this was their way of unknowingly giving payback.

Eadric hoped he was exaggerating when he told us what The Silent Spite entailed. Unfortunately for us, the symptoms were exactly as he said they'd be.

"Alva!" A young high-pitched voice exclaimed.

Bewildered, I pull myself into an upright position, with difficulty, and saw my brother. Eric rushed toward me, flashing an excited gap-toothed grin. He's a little thing bundled up in wool and animal skinned clothing.

In that moment I was no longer an immortal undead creature. Instead I was a human girl back in my homeland.

"Kan du inte se att jag är upptagen?" _**(Can you not see I am busy?)**_ I grumble.

Eric was supposed to be busy as well. What in Odin's name was he thinking? He'll get in trouble for sure. Mother had _me_ helping a couple servants with cleaning clothes in a stream. She promised by the evening she'd have boiled whey turned into buttermilk to drink at supper.

My little brother knelt beside me, out of breath and panting. The gleam in his eye was one I knew well. Eric had gossip to share. "Dagr's skador är smittade! Jag hörde Brúnn informera far!" **(Dagr's wounds are infected! I heard Brúnn informing Father!)**

Shock coursed through me. The linen I was washing slipped through little fingers.

People accused of certain crimes had to walk over a piece of red-hot iron or snatch stones from a pot of boiling water. A guilty person's burns got infected, while an innocent's healed.

Father was positive his injuries would heal. It is unbelievable that his faith in Dagr was unfounded.

Before I could reply everything uprooted. The world around me spun out of focus. Eric, the stream, the clothes, my surrounding, and even the servants. Everything was ripped away. It made me unsteady. I didn't know where I was or what was happening.

"Eric?" I called, not that it did any good.

The relief I felt when the world came into focus didn't last long. A misleadingly angelic laugh caused hatred build in my gut. With it, all the innocence from moments ago dissipated.

Leif's little hands yanked me off the ground. Oak brown hair stuck up in every direction atop his small head. "Var inte arg, min skatt. Det var bara lite roligt." _**(Do not be angry, my treasure. It was only a bit of fun.)**_

 _A bit of fun? She was leaps and bounds older than me._ I seethed internally. The first time he allows me to see another one of my kind except him, and he forces me to antagonize him into a fight.

I like a good brawl as much as the next person, but the way Leif made me to do it was suicidal.

"Jag har något annat för dig!" _**(I have something else for you!)**_ He beamed. I give a flat look, not quite able to resist the urge to frown. His enthusiasm melted into stern disapproval. "Det räcker! Du är otacksam. Du ville se vår värld, ja? Nu när jag börjar visa det för dig, detta är hur du tack mig?" _**(Enough with that. You're being ungrateful. You wanted to see our world, yes? Now that I start showing it to you, this is how you repay me?)**_

Repay him? For _what_?

I was thrown unwillingly into this existence. What should I be grateful for? He tells me nothing! Every mistake I make results in punishment, yet he refuses to do any teaching. All he does he watch and enjoy my floundering! Of course I want to see more than his wretched face. Perhaps then I could actually _learn_.

Leif barks demands at me without explaining anything. Then he's surprised when I am not miraculously adept at this overnight. That is his version of 'mentoring' me, or whatever he is trying and failing to do.

It seems if I'm going to make any real progress with what I am, I'll have to teach myself. Which is MUCH easier said than done. This… thing I've become is different in every way than what I am used to.

"Som din skapare beordrar jag dig tillvänta där för mig att återvända." _**(As your Maker I command you to wait in that spot until I return.)**_ Leif ran west before the last word left his lips.

As your Maker I command you… _is there anything I hate more than those words?_

While he was gone I attempted to take even the smallest of steps. All I could do was move my upper body. My legs would not budge, no matter how hard I tried. Feeling his presence approaching freed them. 'Until I return' were his exact words. I suppose this qualified. He didn't say 'until I am in view' or even 'until I say otherwise'.

A Maker's Command is very specific and literal.

I wish I held my breath and did everything in my power to ignore the human he was bringing. _Wait_ , A logical part of me said, _you need permission first_. It was difficult to listen to that voice, especially when the human came into view.

My mismatched eyes flicker to her pulse points, causing sharp fangs to run down at the sight. Her strong heart called to me and wind blew her scent in my direction. The pulsating organ sent a river of rich ambrosia circling throughout her body. I lunge, fangs bared and fingers curled into claws, despite the whispering voice protesting in my head.

A haze smothered my brain, urging me forward, dismissing anything that wasn't the human. Nothing else matters. I _need_ the warm liquid, to feel the euphoria her blood will bring, taste the intense flavors explode on my tongue.

I was very new to this existence, three seasons in at the most. That along with Leif hardly putting a toe of effort into teaching me made it impossible to control the urge. Do you think I wanted to kill this innocent person? Or keep losing control and acting like a wild animal? Of course not, but how can I stop?

Well, getting thrown into a tree was certainly one way.

I slammed into the tall maple and it couldn't withstand the force. Splinters broke off into my back as we both hit the ground. Luckily they were shallow wounds, none came _close_ to my piercing dead heart.

Leif dropped the human and flung himself at me in a temper. He was several heads shorter than I was. A small thing, with a scrawny frame and big eyes, frozen at an age where the baby fat started to come off his face. It never would completely now.

Do not be fooled by his harmless, cherubic appearance. Or the way his mannerisms could truly be quite child-like. Leif was a monstrous little demon. Older and more dangerous than he appears.

"Du äter inte om jag inte sager!" _**(You do not feed unless I say so!)**_ He thundered, keeping my body pinned. "Upprepa det!" _**(Repeat it!)**_

It was not a Maker's Command, but still I obeyed. Internally hoping that in doing so, it appeased him enough for my punishment to be less cruel. "Jag äter inte om du inte sager." _**(I do not feed until you say so.)**_

"Jag måste straffa dig." _**(I have to punish you.)**_ A faux look of caring chased away most of the wild rage on his face. "Du förstår, ja? Jag gillar inte att se dig i smärta, men du måste lära dig disciplin. Någon bra skapare skulle göra detsamma." _**(You understand, yes? It brings me no pleasure to see you in pain, but you must learn discipline. Any good Maker would do the same.)**_

What a load of mule dung.

Defiance steeled my expression. Words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Kom igång med det." _**(Get on with it then.)**_

 _So much for appeasing him as much as possible._

Though, to be fair, it was hard to try and fake submission properly when that human was still enticing me. Her presence riled my inner beast. The sound of blood rushing through her body. Her heartbeat picking up speed now that she was waking up. I struggled uselessly against my Maker. Fangs ached to bury themselves in her warm flesh. Involuntary growls rumbled in my chest.

Leif clucked his tongue in disapproval and released me. Before I could do something foolish, like try and get to the girl, he spoke. "Som din skapare beordrar jag dig att riva ut din egen huggtänder." _**(As your Maker I command you to rip out your own fangs.)**_

I balk at his pompous attitude and callous tone. _I will sooner rip out YOURS!_ My hands moved of their own accord, paying no heed to my wishes.

Powerful hands were pinning me again before I could do as commanded. I let out a frustrated cry. My body craved to obey Leif. The fact that I was being thwart created a blistering pain that stabbed at my insides.

"Låt mig gå!" _**(Let me go!)**_ Was that me?! The weak, raspy sound barely louder than a whisper?

"Inte förrän jag kan vara säker på att du inte kommer att skada dig själv." _**(Not until I can be certain you will not mutilate yourself.)**_ A powerful voice that was NOT my Maker vibrated through me. Where did he come from?

I don't know how he escaped my notice before, but he came sharply into focus now. My attempts at fighting him off were painful _and_ pathetic. Something about the tribal markings on his pale flesh was familiar… like I'd seen them before.

Ripping out my fangs was the only way to get the agony to stop. Why won't he let me complete Leif's command? Unless the ancient was in on it. Was this my sire's plan from the beginning? Command me and then refuse to let me complete it, just to see me suffer?

"Vad pågår?" _**(What is going on?)**_ Another male inquired worriedly. A flare of realization came with the sound. My Progeny. He had to get away. It was not safe here!

Blind panic overcame me. It felt like a cluster of nerves exploding in my abdomen. My thoughts accelerated in my head until I was something akin to dizzy.

"Du berätta för mig." _**(You tell me.)**_ The ancient demanded. "Vad tror hon pågår?  
Kommunicerar hon med dig with med tankeöverföring?" _**(Is she communicating with any thought transference at all?)**_

 _Run!_ I urge my Child. _RUN!_

"Allt jag vet är att hon vill att jag ska springa." _**(All I know is she wants me to run.)**_ He began sounding as panicked as I felt. "Varför? Vad pågår?" _**(Why? What's happening?)**_

"Ingenting." _**(Nothing.)**_ Godric attempts to soothe. "Försök att hålla huvudet, Eadric. Jag behöver dig för att hjälpa mig medan du fortfarande tänker tydligt." _**(Try to keep your head, Eadric. I need you to assist me while you are still thinking lucidly)**_

He was keeping me pinned with embarrassing ease. The only reason he'd need my Childs' aid would be to use him to manipulate me. Further unhinged with this assessment, I repeatedly try to take a bite out of him with rabid snarls.

Unfortunately for Godric, whatever rationality Eadric managed to hold onto was gone. He was pushing thoughts to me with a savage urgency. The words rattled in my brain, fragmented sentences that seemed to jump from one thing to another. A jumble of fears and nonsense I was unable to decipher.

* * *

 **This chapter was just learning more about The Silent Spite (AKA Hep D) and how it affected Alva. I also wanted to give a little deeper look into her human past - seeing how badly her and Eric want vengance for their family - as well as showing you more Leif.**


End file.
